


Dusk Till Dawn

by rancordesherzens



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Confident Kara Danvers, Developing Relationship, Endgame Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, I am Sanvers Trash, Maggie cheering on the gay, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot, Smut, SuperCat Slam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform, read and see how long it takes them to jump each other, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancordesherzens/pseuds/rancordesherzens
Summary: AU where Kara has more confidence. Cat is back at her company ready to take charge of it and her life. Kara and Cat are about to be a happy gay mess.ORKara slid her hands up Cat’s back as she leaned in for another kiss. She gently nipped at her bottom lip and was pleasantly surprised when Cat did the same before swiping her tongue along Kara’s mouth. When the kiss deepened Kara couldn’t help but float them a little bit. Cat’s musical laughter broke the kiss and Kara looked at her. “Down, girl.”The Kryptonian smiled and let gravity do its job.Kara felt her chest swell as Cat looked at her. She slowly broke away from the embrace and unbuttoned her blazer, “It’s a little warm in here. Is it just me?” She laughed nervously and Cat smirked at her, “No dear, it’s not just you.”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 228
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Confident Gay Mess Kara! Didn't date any of them boys since some mishaps in college. Oops.

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

A year of Snapper’s bullshit was finally paying off in ways Kara hadn’t imagined. She was a reporter now even in the stern man’s eyes. She quickly worked her way up the totem pole among the other junior reporters. It didn’t take long for Kara to get a hang of how Carr wanted things done. She quickly adjusted her work to meet his high standards and would always, always edit her own work how she would have expected Ms. Grant to. Each time Carr would mull over the article she handed him and would look over at her before telling her to run it in the new issue. 

She had a chair of her own in the journalism room, but she rarely used it. She was often off doing research while continuing her duties as Supergirl. If she did need to sit and work for extended periods she would go to her office that Snapper still has no idea exists.

Kara had upped her fashion; heads turned as she strolled down the hall to her office. Cardigans were mostly a thing of the past. Mostly. Everyday she wore outfits that she could not only afford, but she was sure would have earned a nod of approval from a certain blonde that inspired the change. Her hair was in a simple dutch inspired braid that looked elegant, she wore newer style glasses. The old ones tucked away in a small memory box under her bed. Her dress was a nice asymmetrical fit with flair in a dark gray color. Over that she had on a ¾ sleeve length, blue ponte, open front blazer. Her 5-inch pump heels matched the color of her blazer and her eyes. Simple small silver hoops in her ears. Her Mother’s necklace with a small pendant proudly shown, and a few small banded silver rings were her only accessories. She was reading her tablet as she opened her office door and lazily pushed through with her hip.

If she was working within CatCo walls it was in her secret office. Alex bought her several plants for the office and a very nice, DEO grade sun lamp. One day on the way back to the office Kara flew along the outer wall of her office where she had imagined there could’ve been a window and she memorized the view. That night she painted a large canvas of the view as if it were midday and perfect weather. She hung the canvas in place to serve as an imaginary window and if lifted her mood. Between the plants, lamp, canvas, and other small decorations she had added; it felt like a second home. It was something she didn’t think she’d pull-off. At first it was depressing to think of no longer being at her old desk within view of Ms. Grant or within a short stride of her favorite balcony. 

James was still interim CEO while waiting on Ms. Grant to take back her mantle. And as such Kara didn’t find the need to visit the fish bowl often. She still got along fine with James as a friend, but nothing was the same when the CEO herself was still gone. 

Four months had passed since Cat went off to find more purpose and to ‘dive’ and Kara had only received a few emails from her. Nowadays she only hears from Carter. They texted each other several days a week if not more sometimes. He always let her know how his Mom was doing and in what part of the world they were visiting. She loved the boy so very much and was grateful for the contact, but she had wished to hear some of the news from the woman herself. Sometimes he would call and Kara got the sense that Cat didn’t know, because she would hear that voice in the background and Carter would deliver a half-baked excuse to have to end the call.

Months passed and Carter called to let Kara know that his Mom had dropped him at his Dad’s for an undetermined amount of time. It worried him, but he was still fully convinced that whatever his Mother was up to; it was important. Kara could tell the young teen was already missing his Mom, but comforted him the best she could. On weekends and even some weekdays she’d go to Carter and take him out to the beach or on a hike. They’d go to a tiny restaurant or cafe to try new foods and just spend the time connecting. They often would talk about Carter’s mother. Both with smiles on their faces as they did so, even though neither knew where the woman currently was. Kara wanted desperately to search the globe for her, but was trying very hard to give her space. 

Kara tapped away at her tablet and watered her plants in her office as she read her newest assignment from Carr. Then she heard it. A heartbeat she missed terribly. A heartbeat she had to fight herself to not try and locate day after day. 

She gripped the tablet, tightly, but careful to not break this one. She tilted her head and listened as the heartbeat got closer and closer. Accompanied by the click of heels, a tiny whir of wheels, and the whispers of employees. It seemed that Ms. Grant’s first stop within the building would not be her office at the bullpen, but Kara’s office instead. Kara felt like she was about to panic for a moment, but she took a breath and straightened her posture. She fixed her blazer, made sure her dutch braid was still on par, and sat at her desk with a manicured nail tapping it’s surface and the other hand still holding the tablet.The clicking of the heels stopped in front of Kara’s office door and a second later Cat Grant in all of her glorious aura was standing inside of her doorway.

Her blonde hair was perfectly wavy and now shoulder length. She took off her large cat-eye sunglasses and her brown-hazel eyes sparkled. Kara glanced at the woman up and down from her seat. She wore a blue, red, white, and black silk wrap-front long-sleeve blouse and cost more than the tablet in her Kryptonian hands. Her black pants and immaculate red heels matched perfectly and the women smiled at each other. Cat still had her suitcase with her. Parked in the hallway with a showy purse settled atop it. 

Kara set her tablet down, adjusted her blazer, and stood all in one graceful movement, “Cat Grant. It’s about time you came back here.”

Cat smiled even larger and pulled her suitcase through the door and let it close behind her, “I said I’d be back. I have a lot of work to do fixing all of James’s little blunders. Still, he kept my empire from sinking, so well done. But, we both know the future is female for a reason.”

Kara walked around the desk and had to lean down a tad to hug Cat. It was perfect. Cat settled her chin on Kara’s shoulder and leaned into the hug. The force from the hug was a welcome feeling to Kara. She was careful to not break or bruise the woman in her arms and then she heard her say, “Give me a proper hug Kara, it’s been fourteen months and two weeks since the last one.”

She chuckled and adjusted the hug to where she was able to lift the tiny woman off of the floor a couple inches and hug her even harder. 

Cat actually laughed.

When Kara set her back down she pulled at her silk blouse and looked around the office and back to the young reporter in front of her. “I see that there have been some nice upgrades since I’ve been away. The office is improved, this canvas is lovely; I must find the artist, and your wardrobe is a long, very long way from drab.” Cat slowly circled Kara, appraising her outfit. “You look divine, Kara. Now, please tell me who painted this cityscape?”

Kara shot her a toothy grin, “I did.”

Cat squinted, “I’m sure I would have remembered you telling me about the artist before. It’s superb work.” She stepped closer to examine the strokes, details, and colors. Then her eyes lingered on a script in familiar handwriting in the bottom corner. Kara’s simple signature of ‘Kara D’.

“Oh. Oh you meant that you did. As in, you are the artist.” Cat looked at her then and it reminded Kara of the look she received the day she came in using Cat’s private elevator while on Red K. She had looked at her, called her ‘Brazen’, and that it was a nice color on her. 

The woman adjusted her glasses under the attention and smiled. “Have you been to see Carter?”

Cat hummed, “Why yes, I picked him up at his school, we had lunch, then I sent him to his Father’s to pack his things. I will pick him up in a few hours to go home.”

“I’m sure he’s beyond happy that you are back.”

“I am too, Kara.”

Kara nodded and moved to sit on the modern golden yellow couch against the wall. Cat did the same and leaned in and relaxed one elbow on the back so she could face her properly. The closeness set Kara on fire. 

“Where have you been?”

“Kara, do you know why I left?”

The woman shook her head.

“I left because I wasn’t happy.” She closed her dark hazel eyes for a second. “So,” She looked over into the blue orbs so close to her, “I asked Siri, ‘Where is the happiest place on Earth, Siri?’ And she answered with, ‘Bhutan.” She fiddled with the soft fabric of the small couch, “So, I booked my passage to the Himalayas and I moved into a yurt.” She leaned in, “Now. Do you have _any_ idea what is in a yurt? Nothing. Kara. Nothing, not even central air conditioning.” Kara smiled at the energy of the recollection from the woman and the way her voice was already weaving a story for her. “But these people, Kara, they are happy. So very happy. A child learns how to walk.” She waves a hand like she could produce the child in front of them with the movement, “They sing. A group of people come down from a hike,” She gestures to a distant mountain across the globe, “from the mountains and they, they dance. And a couple, they go on their first date and they throw a damn festival!” She sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, resting the back of her head into the palm of her hand. “And all of a sudden, the secret to happiness just dawned on me.” She looked into Kara’s eyes and nodded, “It’s human connection or the connection between beings, rather. And I could conquer the world at CatCo, or I could twiddle my thumbs in that yurt and the loneliness would feel exactly the same, because I was missing the point. Blinded by so many...things. I’ve been too focused on things instead of people.”

Cat sighed again and closed her eyes before looking back at Kara, her voice now quieter and almost tired sounding. “It’s not about what you do. It’s about who you love. There are two people here in National City that I love. Wanting to be with them no matter what is not selfish as I had thought. Thinking that being lonely and unhappy to prevent the possibility of being hurt later on is selfish. Wanting to love them and be with them is everything. It’s why I finally came back. I want to be happy and I want everything.”

It was impossible for Kara to miss the way Cat had scooted even closer to her as she spoke as she told her why she decided to head back to National City. Kara felt the temperature in her office rise. Which is absolutely silly, being that she is Kryptonian and her body temperature is pretty perfect ninety-nine percent of the time. This was most definitely an emotional response; she reasoned. 

Kara cleared her throat as an elegant hand found her shoulder. Cat was looking intently at her with a fire in her eyes and her fingers began to play with the fabric of her blazer. She found her voice after the second attempt at clearing it, “I am glad you are back. I want you to be happy too.”

Cat smiled, a genuine smile on those perfect lips, “Yes, but saying something doesn’t make it so. I have to bear my heart and take the possibility of rejection.”

The look in those eyes. Kara felt even warmer then. She had been in relationships...since Cat left Kara tried to go into the dating game. Flirting and going on dates. Taking a lot of pointers from Alex and Maggie on how not to be a complete idiot when being hit-on or vice versa. And all of a sudden she forgot pretty much everything. Her almost fried brain was telling her that Cat Grant, the Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media and CEO of CatCo, long-time boss, and now friend...was looking at her and telling her she came back from some yurt in the Himalayas to be with the two people she loves. Carter, obviously, and who...her? She gulped. Cat needed Kara to make the first move. Even with Snapper Carr being Kara’s direct superior now, she still needed Kara to initiate this. Make first contact. Ha. Otherwise it could end up being an HR nightmare.

“Kara?” Cat pulled her hand away and rested it on the very thin strip of couch fabric between them, “Am I making myself clear enough?”

Kara blinked at her and nodded, “Yes, I believe so.”

Ms. Grant raised her eyebrows and shrugged almost comically before drawing out, “Aaaand?”

Kara just flashed her a bright smile. She stood and pulled Cat up from the couch with her. She pulled the smaller woman into a tight embrace. Even stronger and warmer than the one they shared after the Myriad incident. “Oh, Cat. I want you too. I have for a very long time, but was worried you didn’t feel the same. I’m so glad I was wrong.”

The woman laughed and rested into the embrace, “Sunny Danvers, telling me she wants me. Am I dreaming?”

Kara pulled back only far enough to be face-to-face with Cat, “I hope this isn’t a dream,” Kara looked mildly worried, “I’ve been trapped in realms and dream worlds before just as vivid as this.”

Cat reached up to hold Kara’s angelic face between her hands, taking in the fact that Kara was letting the facade of her not being Supergirl slip away now, “This is very real.”

Kara’s eyes could pierce the soul, Cat knew it, but experiencing it was entirely different. The woman held her gaze for several moments before they darted to her lips. Cat couldn’t help but lick them in response and Kara moaned quietly. The moan earned a smirk from Cat and then Kara tightened her arms around Cat just enough before moving to press her lips against Cat’s.

It wasn’t timid as Cat had often fantasized. Kara was sure of this kiss and as her lips moved against her own, she lost herself in it. It wasn’t until Kara pulled away that she realized how badly she needed air or how hot she felt. 

“Oh, Rao. Can I keep kissing you?”

Cat nodded. She felt like she was in a daze, “I would hope so, Supergirl.”

Kara slid her hands up Cat’s back as she leaned in for another kiss. She gently nipped at her bottom lip and was pleasantly surprised when Cat did the same before swiping her tongue along Kara’s mouth. When the kiss deepened Kara couldn’t help but float them a little bit. Cat’s musical laughter broke the kiss and Kara looked at her. “Down, girl.”

The Kryptonian smiled and let gravity do its job. 

Kara felt her chest swell as Cat looked at her. She slowly broke away from the embrace and unbuttoned her blazer, “It’s a little warm in here. Is it just me?” She laughed nervously and Cat smirked at her, “No dear, it’s not just you.”

“Oh, good.” She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses, “Have you been to your office yet?”

Cat shook her head and crossed her arms, “No, how bad is it up there?”

“Well...James...made a few changes. No one knew how long you would be gone, and he didn’t mess with anything until about 6 months in. If that makes it less awful?”

The CEO narrowed her eyes, “What has he done to my office?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat sees what has become of her office and Maggie gets a show.

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

Kara felt her chest swell as Cat looked at her. She slowly broke away from the embrace and unbuttoned her blazer, “It’s a little warm in here. Is it just me?” She laughed nervously and Cat smirked at her, “No dear, it’s not just you.”

“Oh, good.” She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses, “Have you been to your office yet?”

Cat shook her head and crossed her arms, “No, how bad is it up there?”

“Well...James...made a few changes. No one knew how long you would be gone, and he didn’t mess with anything until about 6 months in. If that makes it less awful?”

The CEO narrowed her eyes, “What has he done to my office?”

Kara laughed, nervously, and smiled, “How about I just show you?”

Cat left her suitcase behind in Kara’s office and began to practically march down the hall, but Kara caught up and clasped her hand and pulled her back the way she came before anyone saw them.

“Whaa-”

“Um, let me just…” Kara gently ran her fingers through Cat’s hair and adjusted her silk top. “It’s a good thing, Ms. Grant, that you wear a high-dollar lip stain. Or everyone would know just how happy you were to see me again.”

Cat practically barked out a laugh before squeezing Kara’s hand and leaving her in her wake again.

“Ms. Grant!” A few heads turned and followed them as they walked close together to Cat’s elevator. The doors closed and she hit the up button. Kara steals a quick kiss before the two floors are passed. Cat laughs. “I need this thing deep cleaned. It smells like cheap cologne.” Kara laughed and they walked across the floor to Cat’s office. It was the same reaction from staff as the other floor. People saw them walking close and it wasn’t unusual. Everyone knew Kara and Carter were the only ones ever seen in such proximity to the woman without being maimed. But, the shock of seeing the boss back in town had everyone’s blood pressure suddenly up.

In the office doorway Cat had her hands on her hips and face clearly showed how disgusted she was by the sight of her office.

Kara guided the woman further in before closing the glass doors behind them. At least no one would hear what they said.

“My office is full of free weights and smells like a gym.”

Kara’s nose was a little scrunched, “Well, if you think it smells bad with your human senses, just imagine it with my alien ones.”

Cat looked at her with a horrified expression.

“On the bright side, Ms. Grant, when everyone leaves for the night; I can deliver all of James’s things back to his office and apartment. Also, I can sanitize it to where I can’t even tell he was here and put everything back exactly as it was the day you left.”

“You can? Hmm. Did you take pictures of how it was when I left? I remember most things, but ‘exactly’?”

Kara nodded and smiled, “Oh, yes, I remember it perfectly.”

“Of course you do, Dear.” She looked around at all of the assorted equipment, “So, when he wasn’t actually working he was,” she gestured to the bullpen, “-showing off his muscles?”

Kara tapped the free-standing punching bag near her, “Yes. But, he did often share the equipment with anyone who wanted a break or needed to burn off some stress.” She walked over to stand between the cycle and treadmill, “I even came in here one week. I lost a bet to Winn.”

Cat scanned Kara from head-to-toe, “You were in here working out. In active wear?”

“Yes.”

The woman smiled and teased, “Was it revealing?”

“Somewhat, yes. Jogging shorts and an exercise bra.”

Cat looked around the room with a new sense of appreciation all of a sudden, “Hmmm. I can purchase a few of your favorites to have for when you need to ‘burn off some stress’.”

Kara laughed.

“I can also get SMART privacy glass walls for when you need to burn it off in another mutually beneficial way.”

The Kryptonian’s laugh became silent and she had to actively make herself breathe, “Oooooh.” Cat was smirking at her and Kara realized that she was teasing her again, “Oooooh, you are going to kill me with all of your teasing.”

“Good thing you’re resilient. Now, what sort of bet did you lose with Winslow?”

Kara was aware that anyone in the bullpen could see them if they looked away from the computers and there were a few watching them off and on anyway. But, she wanted to kiss Cat because of her teasing and to distract her. Win-win.

“Ms. Grant, would you like to see what James did to your balcony?”

Cat arched a brow, “If there’s a damn hot tub; he’s fired.” She marched outside faster than what should be humanly possible and Kara followed close behind her.

She looked around, calmer now, “It’s the same. Possibly even cleaner.”

Kara, sure that no one could see them now, draped one arm gently over Cat’s shoulders and squeezed lightly, “I told him that your balcony was sacred. No changes. No hot tub.That if he altered it I’d launch him into orbit.”

Cat interlaced their fingers and a smile tugged at her lips, “You just wanted away from the others.”

“Guilty.” Kara smiled and gently kissed the side of Cat’s lips.

“You also wanted to distract me.”

Kara bit the inside of her lip and her blue eyes roamed the sky a moment before looking into Cat’s hazel ones, “...still guilty.” She kissed her again. She wraps her arms around Cat and uses one hand to gently rub circles into the silk fabric covering her mid back. Cat allows herself to be thoroughly kissed for many minutes. Kara’s hands are gripping her hips now as their tongues playfully get to know each other.

Cat pulls away gently from the kissing and goes to lean against the railing to watch the city. Kara stands beside her and does the same. A sinfully smug expression on her face. “Kara Danvers, you are using seduction as a diversion. I have been gone too long. My sweet, sweet Sunny Danvers has been corrupted.”

The young reporter hip-bumped her carefully and leaned against the railing, “I’m sure you’ll find there’s plenty left to corrupt.”

The smile she got back was, simply put, wicked.

Cat slid against the balcony so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Kara, “What was the bet with the Hobbit?”

Kara laughed. “It’s silly...really. So, on Fridays after work we go to an alien dive bar with friends and on Saturdays we go to a human one with a nicer atmosphere.”

“Mmmhmm.” Cat’s fingers start absentmindedly tracing Kara’s elbow and forearm through her blazer.

“Well, it didn’t take Winn long to notice a habit of mine and he called me out on it. I denied it...and he bet that it would happen 5 times in a row like clockwork. It did. I lost and had to show off muscle in the fishbowl for a week.”

“What bad habit? Adjusted your glasses any time someone compliments you?”

“No, not that one, and I’ve gotten better.”

“I noticed. What was he calling you out on then?”

Kara smiled and blushed lightly, “You’re going to love this.”

“Do share.” She kept touching Kara’s forearm closest to her as they both leaned on the railing.

“That anytime a blonde woman walked into the bar, I immediately checked to see if it was you. I couldn’t help it. Just catching a glimpse of light blonde hair and I _had_ to double-check, even if logically I knew you were in Europe, or that it wasn’t a perfume you’d ever be caught dead wearing, or if the heartbeat was all wrong...I just _compulsively had_ _to look_. So, it happened 5 times in a row as blondes would walk through the doors.”

“Oh Kara.” She slid her hand up to her shoulder and then neck and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Kara turned into it, so their bodies were flush. They stood on the balcony and kissed for several minutes. She rubbed her hands up and down Cat’s back and then dropped them to grip both sides of her waist again. Her grip was firm but not too much so. Cat appreciated the grounding nature of the hold and let her left hand wander to Kara’s right bicep, gripping it through the blazer. Her right hand made its way to Kara’s neck and she used it to deepen the kiss. Her tongue entered Kara’s mouth again and the action was returned in kind by the taller woman. They weren’t even aware that time had passed or that someone was standing at the balcony glass door with a goofy smile on their lips and snapping a quick pic on their phone. The sound of a knuckle carefully knocking on the glass snapped them out of their reverie. 

Cat looked over, clearly annoyed with the interruption. But, even she had to admit that the pretty, dimpled, long-haired brunette woman, in a leather jacket was quite disarming. Whoever she was Kara recognized her and she was allowed past security. The woman opened the door and stepped onto the balcony, “Heya Little Danvers, sorry to interrupt the lovely...moment, but you haven’t been answering your phone.”

Kara frowned and touched her ear piece, “Is this not working?”

“Technology, pffft, am I right? I was around the corner and told Alex I’d swing by and check-in to save you from her Big Sister Mode.”

“Ah, well, ...I’m glad it was you knocking on the glass and not Alex. I’d like to tell her...not have her walk up on something.”

“Right?” Maggie stepped closer and did a cute hand motion between Cat and Kara, “So, this is a thing now. A really hot thing! I’m so happy for you Little Danvers.”

Kara grinned and laughed, “Thanks...Uh, you two haven’t actually met have you?”

Cat shook her head, a small smile barely visible on her lips, “No, I haven’t had the pleasure.”

The woman grinned, all dimples as she outstretched her hand to shake Cat’s, “Detective Maggie Sawyer, friend of Kara Danvers and girlfriend of Alex Danvers.”

She shook it gently, thanking Bhutan for helping her through  _ some  _ of her germophobia (Kara noticed too), “Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, _ friend _ to SuperReporter here.” The way she said friend made Kara want to resume kissing her even with Maggie present.

Maggie looked at Kara like she was a two-headed mutant beast, “What?! Super- what now?!”

Cat looked amused.

Kara subtly waved her arms, “Maggie, it’s okay, she’s messing with you. She’s known for a really long time. Since, my very first interview with her. I refuted it for a while, but...she’s known.”

“Oh. Cool. Very cool. I may occasionally call you SuperReporter now though, for the record.” She grinned at them for a few heart beats. “Well Ladies...I’mma call Alex and tell her you’re busy... _ working _ .” She winked and laughed. “No...I’ll text her. She’ll know something is up if I call her right now.” Her ringtone starts up. “Well shit. My lady is persistent isn’t she?”

Maggie was still all dimples as she held up her phone. Alex’s name on the screen. “Your decision. Ignore with a follow up text? Answer and her be suspicious anyway or you want to answer it yourself?”

Kara squeezed Cat’s hand. She looked amused by the decision. She grabbed the phone and answered as she pulled Maggie into a bear hug. The short woman laughed and melted into it. “Hey, Alex. Guess who just showed up at my work to check on me.” She pulled away from the hug, smiled at Maggie, and tapped the speaker button.

“If you’d answer my calls no one would have to do a wellness check, Kara.”

Kara let go of Maggie and was looking down at her own heels as she spoke, “I’m sorry, Alex. My phone is in my office. I’m upstairs and it’s not pairing with my earpiece.”

“You Dork. What if it had been an emergency?”

“Then you’d alert me with your watch.”

Alex sighed. “Okay, I’m calling to give you a heads up. Mom is planning a family trip to go up the coast. She’ll be calling for your ‘detailed work schedule for the next 6 months’ and she wants to ‘go while the weather is enjoyable’.” She mimics her almost perfectly, making Kara laugh. 

“Okay, I’ll check and see if she’s already tried to call me and I’ll send her my tentative schedule.”

Alex scoffed and halfheartedly jokes, “Don’t be the golden child, put up a little resistance for me please. Don’t you make me look like the bad one.”

“That’s impossible.”

“You know how she is Kara.”

“Okay, I’ll put up some resistance for you. Now I have to get back to work. I love you.”

The human sister sighed, “I love you too. Why are you still working? You were off like 30 minutes ago. You go in early but leave on time.”

Kara rolled her eyes and grinned at Maggie and Cat. Both of them standing next to each other along the railing and listening to the sisters talk.

“Oh,” she joked, “so, I can’t work late anymore?”

“Not since Cat left. That level of commitment left with her. It went from Catco 24/7 to Catco 14/5 maybe more if there’s an uptick in events and then of course you’re permanently on call for anything Nia related.”

Kara laughed, “Well that’s why I’m working late today.” She looked at Cat.

“Nia? Is she okay.”

“Everything is...great. I didn’t stay for Nia though. Cat came back today. She surprised me.”

Silence over the phone and Maggie is giddy and grinning ear to ear. Cat is amused by the Detective beside her, but intently waiting to hear what else Alex will say. 

“Oh. Oh...I’m on speaker phone aren’t I? And...Maggie didn’t answer cus...she...oh.” Her sister finally did it. Damn. Did Maggie accidentally get a show?

Kara bit her lip as she smiled and walked over to stand closer to the other women, “Because she?” She asked open ended-ly. 

“Well shit. Maggie I’ll meet you at your place. Let them finish whatever you interrupted. I’ll bring dinner.” Alex hung up.

Maggie and Kara laughed and she gave the woman back her phone, “Thank you Maggie for letting me use your phone.”

“No problem. Resume gay activities.” She wiggled her eyebrows, smacked Kara playfully on her shoulder, and waved to Cat as she left the balcony. 

Kara took up her place beside Cat again, “So,  _ friend _ , where were we?”

“I think I was about to send an email to HR that I’m back and I’ll be getting intimate with my old assistant Keira. Then I need to go pick up Carter from his Father’s so we can settle back in at home.”

“Mmmm. Yes. Not what I was thinking, but all important things.” Kara caressed Cat’s face and gently kissed her cheek and then her lips. “Well, we can pause this for a while then. Can I help him move back in? I know he’ll want his bed frame back and he loves that desk.”

Cat looked confused, “What do you mean? He has that at my place.”

“Oh. Well...when he moved over temporarily he said he wanted some of home with him and I got him set up with his bed and desk from your place.”

Cat smiled softly, “You did?” She kissed Kara again quickly, she should have known that they’d stay in contact even with her isolating herself. “And yes you can help. But, it’s probably best no one sees Supergirl around.”

“Okay. I’ll get the stuff out of there and back to your place. I’ll take some boxes too if they’re packed up and ready to go. Call me when you’re free. Otherwise,” She kissed Cat’s left cheek, “I’ll see you when you come back to work.” She kisses Cat’s right cheek, “Boss.” And she pulls away walking in those 5-inch heels towards the glass door she smiles at her over her shoulder.

Cat has never been so happy and hopeful for the future.

Kara grabbed her things and used super-speed to change into jeans and a tank top at her apartment and fly over to Carter. She let herself in his bedroom window when she knew no one but Carter was around.

“Hey Buddy.”

“Kara!” He hugged her. “Dad is downstairs watching a movie, so you’re safe for a bit to use your abilities.” Carter figured out Kara’s secret identity and she told him that his Mom suspected but that she doesn’t want him letting anyone he knows at least until he’s older or Cat says she’s okay with it.“Have you seen Mom yet?”

“Yeah, she said I could take some of your stuff back home for you. So your bed, desk, some boxes and anything you want help with.” 

“Cool.” He smiled. He was glad his Mom went to see Kara after giving him a ride from school. He just flat out told her in the car that going to see Kara next is the right thing to do. Cat had been driving in a rental and let him out at the house and went to Catco.

Kara sped around the room downsizing the furniture into two sections apiece to be able to get them out of the large windows and to Cat’s balcony. Just as she had done to get them moved the first time. She used her speed to get the furniture out and stopped in front of him. He hands her the heaviest box. She smiles and adds another strip of tape to it. “Anything else?”

He shakes his head, “No, thank you Kara. I’ll see you around right?”

“Oh, yes, Buddy. I’ll be around.” She ruffles his hair, holds the box to her side and hugs him with her other arm. She looks around the room and smiles, “Tell your Dad I dropped by and used my ninja logistic moves to get you fixed up.”

He laughed, “Yeah, I will tell him. He knows you’re a ninja for being able to keep Mom happy at work for all those years.”

She grinned. “Okay, well I’m going to go get your furniture situated and your boxes will all be in your room waiting for you.” She smiles and turns to go out the window.

“Hey?”

“Yeah, Carter?”

He looked unsure and she disarmed him with her usual tender smile and caring eyes, “Kara...you love Mom and she loves you. I’m glad. You two need each other.” 

Kara smiled and blinked away a couple of pesky tears that suddenly popped up. “Thank you. I love you too, you know that right?”

He laughed and grabbed a few books and put them in an open box on the dresser, “You’re welcome...and yeah I know, you tell me every time we talk. I love you too.”

She nods, makes sure the coast is clear, and flies away to set up Carter’s room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

“Kara...you love Mom and she loves you. I’m glad. You two need each other.” 

Kara smiled and blinked away a couple of pesky tears that suddenly popped up. “Thank you. I love you too, you know that right?”

He laughed and grabbed a few books and put them in an open box on the dresser, “You’re welcome...and yeah I know, you tell me every time we talk. I love you too.”

She nods, makes sure the coast is clear, and flies away to set up Carter’s room. 

The Kryptonian lands on the Grant balcony with the box. She moved fast through the city with everything so she’d nothing but a blur on even the most advanced cameras. Her ponytail had come loose so she let her hair down, combed it with her fingers, and put it back up. She used her speed to get Carter’s room in order and set up his boxes for him to unpack. She propped open the balcony doors and all of the penthouse windows. She did a super quick clean and freshened everything up. Dusty sheets in the wash. Clean stored ones now on the mattresses instead. Pillows all shaken out to remove dust. It had been months since anyone set foot in here. It surprised her that Cat didn’t have someone come and do this before she came back. She checked the kitchen and found that the refrigerator was empty. The pantry wasn’t much better. 

She pulled out her phone and hit the button to dial Eliza and opened her notepad app while the phone rang.

_“Kara! How are you sweetie?”_

“Hey Eliza. I’m great. How are you?”

_“Good. Are you busy? Do you have time to talk for a few minutes?”_

“I’m at Cat Grant’s making a shopping list.” Kara laughed, “And I called you back to talk. I see where I missed a few of your calls earlier. Is everything okay?”

_“Oh, is Cat finally back from her...sabbatical?”_

“Yes. She surprised me by dropping by my office. She has some business to attend to so I thought I’d come by her place and make sure it’s all set up for her and Carter.”

Eggs for sure. Those nuggets Carter loves. Milk. Creamer. Yogurt.

 _“That’s wonderful and so sweet of you to do that for them.”_ Kara grinned into the phone and started adding pantry items the two of them would need. She even took stock of Cat’s wine and liquor. Adding a couple things to the list for that too. 

“This is my welcome home gift. A clean house full of groceries!”

_“I’m sure they’ll be thankful. So, have you spoken to your sister since you missed my calls?”_

Kara scrunched her face as she lied for her sister, “No. Why?”

Eliza seemed to buy it, “Oh, well I’d like us to take a family trip sometime this year before the weather gets bad and I’d like to get both of your work schedules, events, and available time off etc so we can plan out a week up the coast.”

“Oh! I’m not really sure about work, but I do have some time off saved up and there are a few things I have planned to attend for Carter. I’ll…” Do it for your sister. Resist. “I’ll email you...soon..” YOU DID IT.

_“Soon? Kara.” Eliza sighed._

“Yes, soon. I’ve just been so busy and my schedule is so chaotic sometimes.”

_“I know, sweetie, and that isn’t going to change. It doesn’t mean we need to wait years for a family trip.”_

“I know, I know...I’ll send what I can to you tomorrow.” Geez.

 _“Wonderful, Kara. Thank you, I wish your sister would be as cooperative as you sometimes.”_ She laughed.

Oh boy Kara thought. “She’s just got an unpredictable job and doesn’t like missing much.”

_“I understand that. But, I thought this trip could be extra special. I’ve told her to invite Maggie. She’s a part of our family even if they aren’t even engaged yet. It really is only a matter of time.”_

“Awwww! Yeah I hope Maggie can come with us. Are you hoping to get the Malibu beach house we got last time?”

_“Yes. It was such a lovely home, perfect location, isolated from nosy neighbors or tourists, and it has so much room!”_

Fruit. Vegetables. Cat and Carter like those. She added fresh and frozen veggies to the list and several meats to finish it off. “I agree. Very nice beach house. I’m looking forward to going and if I have to personally fly Alex and Maggie there I will. I think they’ll commit to a trip though.”

_“Good! I love you. Finish making Cat and Carter fill at home and tell them welcome back from me.”_

Oh wait. Should she go ahead and tell Eliza? “Okay.” She decides to wait. “I will. I love you too. Bye.”

Kara does another quick speed clean to make sure she hasn’t missed any dust and scrubs the bathroom again. It’s all above satisfactory. She leaves the windows open long enough to fly to the store and stock up. 

She takes about 30mins at the store and then flies everything back. She can hear Cat and Carter coming up the elevator now. She uses her xray vision and sees them. Carter has the few boxes he was still filling when she left. Cat has her own suitcase and Carter’s school backpack.

Kara uses her superspeed to put everything away, closes all the windows, and leaves the kitchen light on before closing the balcony doors and flying away as Cat unlocks her door.

As Kara’s feet touch down on her own living room floor she gets a text.

_Carter: Nice. Ty._

She smiles.

_Kara: Yw! Have a great night! Eat lots of food._

She sits on the couch and reaches for her closest sketch pad and her phone dings again. She swipes and opens the message.

_Cat: Kara Danvers. You are perfect. Thank you._

The woman flops down on her couch, sketchbook quickly forgotten, and replies.

_Kara: Welcome back home, Cat._

Her reply was quick.

_Cat: I’m happy to be back. You didn’t have to do all of this though._

Cat looked over at Carter who was looking through all of the food options for their dinner with a content smile on his face. She has a feeling that these two have been thick as thieves for a while now and is willing to bet that her son has figured out Kara’s identity then. Does Kara know? Are they just not telling her he knows? She’d bet money that they are being sneaky. 

Cat decides to call Kara after a few minutes with no reply.

Kara is laying on her couch watching her ceiling with a grin plastered to her face when her phone rings. She doesn’t even look at it; she knows it’s Cat.

“Cat.”

_“Kara.”_

“Yes?”

_“This was too much, Dear.”_

“I disagree. You have been gone forever and you and Carter deserve to be able to unpack and just relax. No need for you two to be stressed while trying to re-settle. It’s the least I could do. I wanted to.”

Cat sighed into the phone. Kara could hear her tossing her suitcase onto a stool in her room and unzipping it.

“Oh, Eliza said ‘Welcome back’ too.”

Cat stopped, _“Eliza, your adopted Mother? You’ve already told her I’m back?”_ She sounds a bit surprised and amused. 

Kara shifted on her couch so that she was partially hanging upside down, a smile still on her lips. “Yes. I returned her missed calls from earlier. I told her I was busy preparing a Castle for a Queen’s return.

She laughed, _“You did not say that.”_

“No, not exactly like that, but it was very heavily implied.”

 _“What else did you two talk about? The trip Alex doesn’t want to take?”_ She wanted to ask if she told her about their budding relationship.

“Yes, we talked about a week trip up the coast and getting my schedule sent to her soon. Alex is going to kill me for giving in so quickly. It’s hard when Eliza is just so nice... also, I would really like to go be a bum on the beach for a week. Thank you very much.”

_“Didn’t she tell you to not be the ‘Golden Child’?”_

“She’ll forgive me once she flops down on a beach towel and opens her first beer.” She sounded very serious.

 _“Kara Danvers, will you be in a bikini at any point on this week long trip on the beach?”_ She teased as she put away her belongings.

Kara grinned and laid across the couch, stretching, and laughing at her, “Oh yes, Cat. In fact I may only pack bikinis.”

The Kryptonian could hear Cat’s heart beat pick up as she teased back.

_“I may have to take another trip while you're out there. Dust off the yacht and buy some expensive binoculars.”_

Kara laughed and Cat did too. “I’m sure I can let you borrow Alex’s binoculars. They’re hi-tech. You can hook it up to your phone, open the camera app, and take all the pictures you want. If I see you AND everyone is inside the house I may even suddenly decide to work on erasing my tan lines.”

_“Get me those binoculars before you go.”_

“I will.”

Cat hummed her approval and Kara just couldn’t stop grinning. She was loving this and couldn’t wait to keep being exactly like this with Cat for as long as the woman will allow her.

_“Would you like to come over in the morning for breakfast? Carter wants eggs, pancakes, and sausage. And lucky me, there is a smitten hero out there that’s made sure I have all the ingredients readily available.”_

Kara grinned into the phone, “Yes, I’d love to come over in the morning. What time?”

Damn it’s a weekday isn’t it. _“What time does Snapper have you scheduled?”_

“I’m not scheduled until 9.” Cat used to have her there at 6:30 every morning and she didn’t go home most nights until Cat left. 

_“Are you willing to come over at 6:30?”_

“Just like old times!” Kara laughed. 

_“Yes. It’s a plan then, Kara. I will see you in the morning at 6:30. Thank you again...for… well, everything.”_

Kara stood up and walked across her living room to look out the window in the direction of Cat’s penthouse. “I’ll see you and Carter in the morning, Cat.”

Cat, in an un-Cat like moment, hesitated. _“Kara?”_

“Yes?”

“ _Do you actually have tan lines?_ ” She was curious. She laid out everything she’d need for a shower and what she wanted to sleep in and just had to ask before ending the conversation. 

Kara laughed, “I think you’ll just have to find that out on your own from the deck of your yacht.”

Cat’s voice was quieter, thoughtful, and still very happy. “ _I’m looking forward to it.”_

“What was your boat called again? Seaduction?”

Cat laughed, _“No.”_

“Best Sailection?”

_“No, Kara.”_

“Miss Kitty?”

 _“Kara Danvers.”_ She laughed at her silliness.

“Oh! It’s Miss Conduct! Right?!”

_“You know very well what I named my Yacht.”_

Kara bit her lip and was trying so hard not to burst into laughter, “I can stop if you want me to. They will only keep getting dirtier anyway. I’m spiralling.”

Cat mentally called BS, not thinking she was completely serious. “ _Then, please continue._ ”

“Wet Spot.”

_“Ha.”_

“Tail Chaser.”

Cat laughed.

“Summer Hummer.”

Cat laughed more. “ _Oh my God._ ”

“The Sea...Word.”

_“Ha!”_

“Oh! This one is perfect. Since it’s literally what you’ll be doing. Bikini Inspector.”

Cat rolled her eyes and laughed, _“Goodness. Who are you? What have you done with my Kara?”_ She jokingly asked.

“Same old Kara here. Just not being professional. You know...Ship Happens.”

“ _You could keep this up all night couldn’t you?”_

“Yes. Definitely.” Cat laughed at the woman.

They exchanged ‘goodnights’ again and Cat sat on the edge of her bed. She blinked back happy tears that she’d deny if she had witnesses. She sends a quick email to Olsen to make sure he got wind of her return. He might as well have a couple of business days to move back into his old office.

Kara watched Cat from her own building for a moment. She went to her kitchen and was cracking open a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and getting comfortable on her couch again when James began to text her.

She took bites of the cold treat between responses.

_James: I heard a rumor earlier today and thought nothing of it. UNTIL I GOT AN EMAIL 2 SEC AGO._

_Kara: She’s BAAAAACK._

_James: I really thought I’d get a heads up. You know...BEFORE she returned._

_Kara: Me too. Instead, she surprised me in my office._

_James: YOU could have given me a heads up then._

_Kara: Oops._

_James: Oh, God. Did she see her office?_ 😱

_Kara: Yes._

_James: Is she going to kill me?_

_Kara: Yes._

_James:_ 👻

_Kara: I’m just kidding. I calmed her down. You live. For now._

_James: Thanks. You nice. Will you help me move out?_

_Kara: Duh. I’ll go by tonight after patrol. I’ll put your exercise equipment in your storage unit and everything else in your old office. Anything you want put somewhere else?_

She ate several bites because he took longer to reply this time.

_James: Can you please bring the couch and treadmill to my place?_

_Kara:_ 👍 

_James: Thank you. I’ll clear a spot real quick and I’ll get the office deep cleaned tomorrow as a peace offering to her._

Kara laughed with her spoon in her mouth.

_Kara: I’ll handle that too. You get my drinks Friday night. Then we even._

_James: DEAL_

…

_James: Was she at least happy that I didn’t mess with the balcony?_

Kara supersped across her apartment, tossed the empty carton in the trash, and threw the spoon into the sink.

_Kara: Oh yes. She was happy about the balcony. Good call. So glad YOU thought of it._

_James: Well, you did threaten to toss me out of the building if I changed it._

Kara laughed.

 _Kara:_ _I told you that the balcony was sacred and that if you altered it any way I’d launch you into orbit._

_James: Yeah. That._

_Kara: See you at work tomorrow._

_James: Okay. Night!_

_Kara:_ 😴

She took an hour to edit two articles for Snapper. She then took another hour proofreading two articles for Nia before emailing them back to her with appropriate memes attached throughout. A tactic that Nia responded well to. Kara quickly changed into her Supergirl outfit. The skirt swished a bit as she hopped out the window to patrol and get two offices at work back to the way they belong. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrol and Breakfast time.

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

Kara dropped off another violent alien at the DEO. She checked the time and huffed. She hadn’t expected her patrol to take all night and most of the early morning. She managed to empty Cat’s office and get James settled between each crisis.

She sped back to Catco and while the floor was deserted she disinfected the whole thing from the private elevator to the bullpen and the fishbowl of a CEO office. She flew to the storage unit James shipped all of Cat’s stuff to and she put it all back the way it was when Cat left over a year ago. She grinned to herself as she placed the last thing down on the floor and shifted the coffee table over just so. 

“Well, look at that. Cat is really back.” She smiled and walked around the empty office. Her cape and skirt swishing as she did. 

“Was she serious about the privacy glass and equipment though?” She laughed a little at the thought and pushed it aside for now. She had too much to get done to be pleasantly distracted at the moment. She did another lap around the office to inspect it. Happy with the results she walked out onto the balcony. Turned back on the floor’s security cameras and flew towards another emergency. 

Kara lands in her own living room at 6:20. She’s been out all night helping with a traffic pile up on the highway, two building fires, six robberies, a massive gang fight, and one trapped puppy. She was exhausted, but the excitement of getting to have breakfast with Carter AND Cat soon made her find her energy anyway. She sped around the apartment showering and getting everything ready for work. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she’s standing at the end of her bed in a robe at 6:27. She has two outfits picked out for today. She held up the blue dress and black heels she had planned on wearing and then she held up the cream color one with soft pastel floral patterns. It had long, loose-fitted sleeves, with buttons at the wrists, and a shirred high neck. She grinned and paired it with a light tan belt and matching heels. 

She sped around getting the cream dress on and doing light makeup, putting her hair in a perfect bun, and donning her glasses. She was out the window and in Cat’s building lobby at 6:29.

She gently knocked on the door at 6:30.

Cat was wearing comfortable blue flowy linen pants and a white equally flowy tunic and house slippers. She was almost finished cooking their breakfast when she heard the knock. “Carter! Get the door, Sweetie.” 

“Got it!” He replied running from his room, still in his sleep clothes, a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt. He checked the security panel first and then opened the door with a grin. “Kara!”

“Hey Buddy!” She crossed the threshold and enveloped Carter in a huge bear hug. He laughed and hugged her back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Cat was grinning from the kitchen where she could see the sweet greeting. 

“You look nice, Kara.” He complimented.

“Aw, thank you. It’s a new dress.” She eyed his sleep clothes and smiled, “You, Sir, look very comfortable and perfectly ready to enjoy a nice breakfast.”

He laughed, “Yeah. I’m starving.” 

Kara hung her bag on a hook by the door and slipped off her high heels.

“It smells wonderful in here.” She said as she walked into the kitchen. 

Carter set the table with the dishes Cat had pulled out of the cupboards. He then sat on the couch and turned the tv on and turned the volume down low as he channel surfed. He was not checking the news to see what Kara had been up to all night. He also was not grinning and watching the kitchen with interest as his two favorite people greeted each other. 

Cat smiled. The food did smell good and she was getting pretty hungry herself. “It’s almost done. Would you like some coffee, Kara? Juice? You know what we have since you did the shopping.” She laughed.

“Coffee sounds great.”

Cat pulled down a mug and filled it with freshly brewed coffee. She poured some creamer and added a couple tablespoons of sugar.

“You remember how I like my coffee?” Kara asked quietly from beside her.

“Sweet.” She replied and slid the mug to the woman.

Kara laughed, “Yes. Thank you.”

Cat smiled and stared at Kara’s lips a moment before breathlessly saying, “Good morning, by the way.”

Kara sipped her coffee and reached out to squeeze Cat’s hand, “Good morning, Cat.”

Cat glanced over at Carter, who was trying to act like he wasn’t watching them as he played with the tv remote. 

“Kara…”

She just nodded, looking gorgeous in her cream and floral dress as she spoke softly, “I’m following your lead. So don’t worry. Maggie and Alex know, but we can fly under the radar with everyone else for as long as you need.”

Cat went back to the oven and finished the pancakes. The whole reason she came back when she did was because of her realizing how much she cares about the blonde and how she just wanted to be happy with Carter again...to focus on not only her empire but the people she loves. The last thing she wanted to do was pump the brakes. 

Kara took her coffee to the couch and sat next to Carter. He was watching some footage of Supergirl. She had done so much last night and this morning and here she was sitting next to him dressed nice for work and enjoying coffee about to have breakfast with them. He scooted a little closer to her so he could playfully nudge her with his elbow and raise his eyebrows towards the news story. She rolled her eyes.

Carter smiled then elbowed her again much to her confusion. This time though he raised his eyebrows towards his Mom. She laughed and almost spilled her coffee.

Cat noticed both interactions. This confirmed her suspicion of Carter knowing Kara’s identity and now confirms that he’s also been telling _both_ women to get closer. She never would have thought Carter would play matchmaker. For the longest time she thought he was urging her to talk to Kara because of friendship but he finally told her that they both deserve to have love in their lives. That was months ago. Apparently, he has been doing the same with Kara and those two have obviously been spending a lot of time together since she’s been away. Kara did say that they talk and she was the one to set him up with some of his furniture from home while he was staying at his father’s place. 

She put the mountain of pancakes on a platter, a platter of scramble eggs, and a huge serving of turkey sausage on the table. Carter helped when he saw by grabbing the syrup and carton of orange juice. Kara answered a quick text message and got a refill of her coffee before joining them at the table.

“This looks so good!” Kara grinned. She waited for Cat and Carter to fix their plates before getting a small portion for herself, earning identical looks of annoyance from both humans.

“Eat as much as you’d like. I can make more if I need too.”

Kara smiled, “This is more than enough, thank you.”

Cat took a few bites and looked between Kara and her son. “Carter, how long have you known?”

Carter and Kara both stop mid-bite.

“What?” He asked.

Cat set down her fork and picked up her mug. “How. Long. Have. You. Known?”

His blue eyes were wide enough to be comical. “Oh. Well-” He swallowed the food in his mouth. “Well...I guess since the runaway train a few years ago.”

His mother squinted at him. She left it open ended to see if she could glean information about either topic. “What gave it away?”

Kara slowly poured more syrup on her pancakes and took another bite.

“W-well I mean…” He looked at the ceiling and back at his mom. “It’s just very obvious.”

Cat sipped her coffee, frowned because it just wasn’t quite hot enough even fresh out of the pot, and set it back down on the table, “But, what exactly happened that made it click for you?”

He huffed, struggling to find the words to answer her, “All the smiling I guess and always being around.”

Kara’s right eyebrow raised and she ate more. Somehow she felt safer with food in her mouth right now. Like she was less likely to say something stupid with a mouthful.

“Carter.” She said and stared at him, but entirely aware of the woman across from her slowly seeing how many bite she could fit in her mouth at one time before chewing and swallowing.

“Okay so I suspected during the train accident and then I knew when she came out of some bushes still smelling like a warehouse fire she had just helped put out just because she promised to walk me home from school that day and didn’t want to make me wait.”

Silence.

Kara swallowed her mouthful. “It...is unbelievably hard to get rid of the smoke smell when you’re in a hurry.”

Cat started laughing, “I knew it! You two are sneaky.” She took a bite of her sausage link. Clearly happy with herself.

Kara looked at Carter, “You’re not mad?” She asked Cat.

“Mad? No. I’m surprised it took me this long to figure out that you two have been spending so much time together and that Carter knew your secret.”

He stabbed a pancake on his plate, “Wait...but...you knew because you just asked me when I figured it out.”

She laughed and shook her head, “I asked you how long you knew. I didn’t clarify the topic.”

Kara wiped her mouth, her plate suddenly magically empty, unlike a couple of seconds ago, “This is a great example of how your Mom became CEO of a media empire. Open ended questions.”

Cat grinned. So, so, happy with herself.

Carter smiled but looked apologetic, “Sorry Mom. Sorry Kara- I know you said we should just wait until I’m older.”

“It’s okay Buddy. Now I can do this.” She reached across the table and used her lasers to heat Cat’s coffee. Cat made a surprised gasp and Carter was one-hundred percent delighted at the display. “And this is one of many great examples of how I was Cat’s favorite assistant. Her coffee was always as hot as the sun.”

They all laughed.

Cat took a sip of her blazing coffee and sighed happily, “I’m not sorry Carter. This was a lovely way of acknowledging Kara’s abilities. I figured the conversation would go one of two ways and then we’d just follow the natural progression this morning.”

Carter finished his orange juice, “What was the other way it could have gone?” Was she really about to talk about their feelings for one another two? Is he still sleeping?

“The other way I thought it might go would have been you telling us when you knew we had potentially romantic feelings for one another.”

Kara had been lowering another stack of pancakes onto her plate and the fell on her plate instead, “Oh! We are talking about that now?” She distractedly reached for the syrup.

Carter laughed, “Open ended questions.”

His mother nodded and waited for him to answer.

“You talked about Kara the day she interviewed for you. You said she seemed special. Then when she lasted more than a couple of weeks you just kept talking about her. Not a lot, but you mentioned her at least once everyday when we’d talk about our days over dinner. You never did that with any other employees unless you were telling me how they messed up.”

Kara beamed at his answer.

“How did you know it was mutual?”

He looked at Kara and ducked his head a little as he refilled his glass at the table. “When we first met outside my school you talked about Mom with such joy and you were genuinely happy to get me that day. Then when you watched me I could just tell you really, really cared. That it wasn’t an act. You reached out to my brother so she could have closure. You were always checking in on me no matter what was going on or where we were and always asking about how Mom was doing.”

Cat was thoughtful, “Carter. I’m so lucky to have an observant and kind son like you.”

He blushed a little, “I just want you two to be happy. I think you’d be happy together. I mean, I know Kara is already like family but…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, instead he found his last sausage link to be very interesting subject matter as he pushed it around on his plate.

Kara used her super speed to eat her pancakes and then started putting a helping of eggs and sausage on her plate, “I’m happy this is all out in the open now. I can use my powers and can eat like the alien I am!” Carter laughed, grateful for the release of tension. “I think of both of you as family and I’m glad you think of me the same way Carter. It means everything to hear you say it.”

Cat took a bite, “I agree. Get used to having Kara around more Carter. I think we need to feed her at least a few times a week to keep her properly fueled to protect the city.”

He lit up at the prospect and then dove into the news headlines from last night and this morning covering Supergirl’s work. They discussed some of it and then he asked, “Did you even get to go to sleep last night?”

She shook her head and pretended to not see Cat’s look of concern, “No. I didn’t have the time last night. What free time I did have I used to get your Mom’s office back in order and to just fly around. When I can’t sleep I find flying to be a very relaxing alternative.”

“That’s so cool, Kara.” He grinned and downed his juice.

“You already have my office ready? I told Olsen I would not be back until Monday and that he would have today, Friday, and the weekend to sort it out.”

“I told you I’d take care of it. He can do work from his old office now until you start back Monday. Now the bullpen will have a little bit of time to wrap their heads around seeing you back in your space.”

She frowned at Kara, “He didn’t tell you to do it did he?”

“No, he asked and I was going to do it anyway.”

“Olsen, for sure knows you’re Supergirl then? Everyone else will think I hired a professional team to get in there overnight, but he would know better wouldn’t he since he asked you?”

“Yes, he knows, but I didn’t tell him. Superman told him my secret before he came to National City.”

“He...should not have done that,” was all Cat could reply.

“Right, but he did. Even worse he asked James to move here and keep an eye on me.” Kara rolled her eyes as she finished her coffee.

Carter looked baffled, “Superman, he told someone your identity without your permission.”

“Yes.”

He shook his head, “Not cool.”

Kara shook her head too, “Not cool at all.”

Cat got some more scrambled eggs and looked at them both, “So my home was cleaned, stocked, move-in ready and now my office is too?”

Kara grinned, “Yes, complete with M&Ms and Scotch.”

She smiled a bit mischievous, “Where did all of that exercise equipment get too?”

Carter looked baffled again, “Exercise equipment? In your office? But, why?”

Kara laughed, “James is an enigma. The treadmill went to his apartment and the rest is in his storage unit for now.”

Cat hummed her response into her coffee. Still hot. 

“I did reach out to a few places about installing some SMART privacy glass. I should have the quotes today. Would you like me to email them to you?”

Cat thought the coffee was hot. Kara was hotter. Asking that so politely at the breakfast table without so much batting an eyelash. 

“No, I trust you to choose a reputable place and cost doesn’t matter. Have it done and then show me how it works once it’s installed.”

“Okay, I will.” Kara checked her watch. She still had plenty of time before having to get to the office. All of her articles were submitted to Snapper last night and there was no specific reason to go in early today. “I think having the SMART glass would be good for concentration. I like having a hidden office away from nosy coworkers.”

Carter laughed, “It’s easier for you to sneak off as Supergirl that way too!”

She smiled, “It helps me stay away from my mean supervisor too.”

“Wouldn’t he just come to your office to find you?”

“No, he has no idea I have an office. Cat gave it to me before she left and it’s one of the biggest secrets of Catco.”

He laughed at her, “You mean, besides you being Supergirl.”

“Exactly.”

“ _Supergirl. Do you copy?”_ Alex’s voice came in over the comms. 

Kara sat up a little straighter and touched her wireless earpiece that you don’t even notice unless you look for it, “Yes. I copy, Director.”

_“I need you to drop by the DEO for a moment. We have a little situation that could use some superstrength.”_

“Okay, I’ll be right over.” She tapped the button to end the call.

“I’m sorry but I have to go. Breakfast was fantastic and I can’t wait to do this again.” She used her super speed to clear her place and clean the kitchen.

“Kara, you didn’t-” Kara walked over and hugged Cat from her seat at the table and reached over, hugged Carter too and then kissed both of them on the tops of their heads.

“I’ll talk to you both later. Have a great day!” She sped to her bag and shoes and was suddenly out the balcony in a flurry of blue and red.

“She’s so cool, Mom.”

She just nodded, “I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a brat. So says Alex.

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

Kara sped right into the middle of the DEO main floor. The gust of wind ruffled Alex’s hair and the paper she was looking over in her hand. She suspected her sister would come in hot and had clutched a nearby folder to keep the contents from being thrown around. Other agents had not prepared and they all groaned at her arrival. She apologized and sped around the room for a second cleaning the messes she had caused. Susan was shocked that her coffee had been caught mid drop and handed back to her by the cheeky smiling hero. She cursed under her breath. Endlessly annoyed that the beautiful alien was obsessed with the unobtainable Cat Grant and not open to dating an available woman like herself. Supergirl smiled at the agent, patted her on the arm, and walked over to Alex.

“Good morning, Director. How can I assist?” All confidence.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Follow me.”

The sisters walk to the nearest conference room and the older sister shuts the door. The second it clicks shut Alex tosses her folder onto the table and crosses her arms. “Finally did it huh?”

Kara plopped down in one of the spinning office chairs and propped her feet up on the table, looking ever so smug, “Did what, Director?”

Alex scrunched her face and looked around, noticing Susan and Winn watching them looking curious and flustered. Alex looked down at her sister and grumbled, “God! You’re wearing a skirt! At least act like it!” She hits her booted feet off of the table. Knowing she could have broken her hand if Kara hadn’t allowed her feet to move and hit the floor. Her little sister just laughed and winked in the two agent’s directions.

“You know I have to mess with Susan. Winn just happened to look over.”

“Jesus, Kara. Are you going to keep flirting even with whatever is going on between you and Cat?”

Kara suddenly had a fully genuine smile and scooted the chair closer to Alex, “Is that what we’re talking about? Did you call me here just to ask me about relationship details?”

“Ew. No.”

The Kryptonian raised her eyebrows challengingly at her, a smile still on her lips.

“Fine. Yes.” She caves and sits in the chair directly next to her and scoots close, a mirror image of her sister's movement a moment ago. 

To the agents outside of the room...the ones that are definitely not watching the interactions. They all assume Supergirl is sleeping with or dating the director. No one knows the woman’s true identity. Not Winn. Not Susan. All she knows is that Supergirl is a damn flirt and is in love with Cat Grant and seemingly having relations with the hot Director (who has a smoking hot girlfriend of her own) too. Life is not fucking fair.

Alex sighs, “Okay first off, if this is serious and if you’re going to tell her your Supergirl then I need her to sign my ironclad non-disclosure.”

“Steel is stronger.”

“Kara.”

“Right. Continue.”

“Secondly, what and I can’t believe I’m asking but what did Maggie walk up on exactly minus gross details obviously? Because she’s messing with me and won’t tell me anything! Thirdly, you brat I know you caved when you talked to Mom.”

Kara laughed and reached over to quickly hug her sister, “She needs to go ahead and sign your inferior metal non-disclosure.”

The Director sighed and nodded.

“Cat and I were kissing on her balcony when Maggie found me. I think Cat likes her despite her interruption of my tongue dow-.”

Alex scrunched her face up, “STOP. Gah.”

“Thirdly, I’m so sorry. I tried. I really did want to hold out but Eliza is just so nice Alex and I really want to go on another trip to the beach. She’s thinking about the rental in Malibu!”

“Oh...I do like that one. Private. Pool for night swimming. Huge space. Nice local bars…”

“Yes and that beach access is to die for. I want to lie on the beach for a week and relax, Alex.”

“Kara, I don’t think National City would last a whole week without us.”

Kara shrugged, “It did before I came out as Supergirl and before you were even a field agent. We have the whole DEO, Lena, J’onn, Brainy, and Dreamer to keep things going while we’re away and if it gets too out of hand I vote they call Batwoman or Flash before crashing our trip.”

“I don’t know.”

“They can even call the Legends.”

Alex laughed at her sister, “You really want to go huh?”

“Of course I do. Don’t you?” 

“I don’t know.”

“I know what you do here is important but you need to take care of yourself so you can keep taking care of everyone else.”

“You sound like Mom.”

“She’s very smart.”

“You know she wants me to invite Maggie, right?”

“She mentioned it.” They stare at each other.

“Mom’s only met her a few times and I know she acts like she likes her...but...what if...what if she changes her mind? What if she’s not really okay with...” There it is. Alex is worried about Eliza’s approval.

“Oh.” Kara reached out and held Alex’s hand. She ignores the mumbled stream of curses from Vasquez’s desk. “Eliza loves you. She wants you to be happy. I know she was a little...crazy when she realized we are both...”

“Gay.”

“Mmmhmm. But, she just wasn’t expecting it. I mean I just didn’t date forever and you all thought it was the alien thing, but then I was with a couple of guys in college,” she cringed a little, “and then you dated men for so long then all of a sudden...at least to her...we come out. But, really it’s just because she wants us to be happy and she wants a million grandkids.”

Alex shook her head and pulled her hand away from her sister, “I don’t know Kara. I feel like she hates me for coming out and somehow blames me for you being the same way.”

“Eliza blames you for everything because you're the big sister. She doesn’t even really mean it most of the time. I told her that I liked girls even back on Krypton. So she doesn’t blame you for that part anymore. I swear to Rao, it really is only because she’s worried about not getting a million grandkids.”

“You keep saying that. Did she actually say that to you?”

“Yes. She was having one of her freakouts when I went to visit her and Jeremiah. He convinced her to calm down and just talk to me. She cried... a lot and said she just wants us to both be happy and that she wants and I quote ‘a million grandkids’.”

“You never told me that.”

“I’m sorry. I really hoped you two would get over yourselves and talk to each other.”

Alex scoffed, “Why do that when we have a Kryptonian diplomat in the family?”

Kara reached over and pinched Alex’s side. She slapped her hand away and remembered that she was still at work and agents were probably watching. She sits up and ‘composes’ herself. Ignoring the sting in her side from the pinch and the tear that’s formed in her eye. She’s not sure if it’s from knowing Eliza really is okay with it all or the pain caused from her brat and red in blue.

“You’re a brat.”

“So you say.” Kara pulled her phone from her boot and looked at the time. “I need to head to work.”

“Fine, go. I’ll ask Maggie if she’s interested in a week away with us crazies.”

Kara grinned and hugged her sister, “I love you. I’ll talk to you later.”

Supergirl waved goodbye to Winn and Susan and sped off to Catco to deal with Snapper.

It’s late. Almost midnight and Kara is finally finishing an article for Snapper. He was extra mean today and sent everyone away with ungodly amounts of assignments with impossible deadlines. Kara even helped Nia get two of her own started just so the woman would stop crying and go interview some witnesses.

She was actually getting tired and realizing the time just seemed to make it worse. All throughout the day she was taking off to wrangle pissed off aliens or catch a car flying off a bridge. A boat sank and she spent an hour getting people to shore and making sure the fuel and oils didn’t leak into the water. There was a fire at an animal shelter so of course she had to stick around (for hours) to relocate and play with the animals afterwards. She even called Lena Luthor, as Supergirl, and got an empty L Corp warehouse to be set up as a temporary shelter. Lena is even paying for the shelter to be rebuilt in the meantime. National City has been a better place since Lena moved here almost a year ago.

Kara stretched in her office chair and was grateful the cream and floral dress she had worn was so comfortable, but she was ready to go home and crash. She checked her phone as she packed her bag to leave. She had missed some texts over the past several hours and she fully immersed herself into her articles. 

_Alex: Maggie made me email Mom my available hours & she sent her schedule & hours 2. She said she hasn’t gotten urs yet?!? Did u really let me beat u to it just to curry favor? How un-brat like. _

Kara laughed. Score!

_James: Lucy says hey and thanks for saving my life. You still nice._

_Unknown: I just took your number from his phone. Like he’s some DAMN middleman. DAMNvers, thanks for saving his ass. I owe you a drink tomorrow night if you’re okay with me coming. -Lucy_

Kara slung her bag over her shoulder and sped home. She took off her heels and tossed her bag onto the couch on the way to her bathroom. Why wouldn’t she be okay with Lucy coming?

She’s met her (only as Supergirl) and secretly adores her. It’s late but she texts her back. She assumes most people use the _do not disturb_ function on their devices. 

_Kara: Can’t wait to meet you!_

She scrolled through some stupid ones she didn’t care about and kept reading, slowly brushing her teeth.

 _Winn: I saw Supergirl’s super assets today. Can’t wait to tell you about it tomorrow night. You know...the not classified bits._ 😜 _Wait. Are her bits actually classified though?_

Kara was laughing so hard she almost choked on the toothpaste. He’s just going to die of embarrassment one day when he finds out that she’s Supergirl. She grabbed a pair of shorts and loose shirt from her dresser.

_Lena: Do you want a puppy? I’ve managed to buy a shelter and have 98 animals to find homes for._

_Kara: I’m never home it’d be so unfair to have a puppy._ 😭 _I saw the coverage though, BLESS YOU AND YOUR BLEEDING HEART._

 _Kara: You need a puppy! You’re your own boss! Office puppy!_ 🐶

Kara took a speedy shower and flew around her apartment to speed dry her hair before brushing it out. She scrolled further to see a few messages from Cat over the past couple of hours and her heart started to race.

_Cat: Carter has been a ball of energy all day asking about us._

_Cat: I have a feeling even the bigots of California now see that our resident Luthor really is the good one._

_Cat: Snapper is pissy that I’m back. I have a feeling that he’s torturing you all even more so today. Sorry about that, Darling._

Kara was so happy to read them then she noticed another that was sent only five minutes ago.

_Cat: He is sound asleep if you are interested in a late nightcap._

Kara put on an old blue hoodie and grabbed her glasses out of habit. And quickly flew to Cat’s balcony.

Cat had just poured the second tumbler with scotch for Kara when she heard a quiet thud. She knew the woman would come. She hadn’t expected her in pink shorts, old hoodie, messy bun, glasses and bare feet. She thought Kara would be off patrolling and would stop by in her suit.

“Hello.” She managed to say to the young reporter.

Kara realized that Cat was surprised to see her in her pajamas. But Cat was in a pair of gray silk night pants, white silk shirt, and comfortable robe tied at her waist. It is just after midnight. So she barely managed a “Hello,” back. 

Cat passed the tumbler and Kara grinned at her, “Thank you.” 

“You are welcome, Darling.” She gestured over to the couch since it’s chilly outside and they're both in night clothes. 

Kara sat down gently and Cat wondered if the woman worried about breaking it. Kara took a sip of the expensive scotch and smiled at her as she sat down beside her turning a bit to angle herself towards her. “What are you thinking about Cat?”

“I’m thinking about how when you first started working at Catco there was an alarming increase in broken office equipment. Are you always worried about breaking things?”

“Oh. Well, I’m better at controlling my abilities now than I was when I first started working for you. I haven’t broken an office chair in two months now.”

Cat laughed. “Two whole months?”

“Seriously though, I have to be very careful. If I don’t regulate constantly I’d walk holes through the floors, rip doors off of hinges, fall through couches,” She bounced lightly on the couch as she said it, “Shatter anything in my hands.”

Cat wanted to laugh at her antics but thinking about all the power contained in the lovely body next to her made her throat go dry. She gulped down a healthy portion of the scotch in her glass.

Kara raised her eyebrows and was worried about Cat being scared of her. “Cat?”

“Hmmm?” She was dazed a bit.

There’s a long pause. Kara can hear Cat’s heart hammering away in her chest. “Does that scare you?” She asked quietly.

Oh. For the love of all that is holy. Cat carefully sat her drink on her coffee table and Kara did the same. Her beautiful blue eyes suddenly full of worry and possibly brimming with unshed tears. Find your voice dammit before she flies away.

Cat grasps Kara’s hands. “No, Darling, I’m just unbelievably turned on right now.”

The recognition clicks and Cat can see it in Kara’s eyes. They slowly go from worried, to confused, to excited, and her pupils dilate.

Kara’s voice is quiet, confident, and teasing, “In a public gym I hit the punching bags and pretend like my hands and arms get sore, but in private, I punch cars and concrete slabs until there is nothing left.”

Cat swallows and a smile forms on her lips. She reaches over and finishes her drink. She can feel her own desire building between her legs and marvels at Kara’s boldness.

Kara wanted to smack herself for missing it when they first sat down, it’s obvious now that Cat was flirting, but her own damn insecurities sneak up every now and then. It’s impossible to not see it now hearing the light excited shake in Cat’s voice and smelling the unmistakable arousal coming from her. Kara is pretty sure that she's usually at least a little bit aroused by Cat’s presence as long as nothing is going horribly wrong. It’s how she knew Cat was the one. She’s never been attracted to anyone to this degree. She is always thinking about her, caring for her, loves everything about her and fiercely loves Carter. She wants nothing more than to please her in any way possible. She kept it professional as her assistant, but damn it was hard. Sitting next to her now able to tease her is a dream come true. Kara downed the last of her scotch and smiled at Cat, “I really can throw someone into orbit if they mess with you.” 

“What else?” 

Kara likes this tone of her voice more than anything, “I’ve been training really hard and I can finally reach hypersonic speeds just like The Flash.”  
Cat’s breathing was even more erratic.

“We raced a few weeks ago and we both reached Mach 5 at 4,000 mph.”

Cat practically moaned, “I knew you were strong, stronger that him, but as fast as The Flash? And dear God I knew your powers were impressive, but I hadn’t realized just how…”

Kara grinned, leaning in, proud that Cat isn’t forming full sentences, and she hasn’t even touched her yet, “Just how sexy it could be?”

Cat’s eyes flickered to Kara’s lips, “Yes. No. I mean...Kara. I knew you as an assistant and as Supergirl were in fact very physically appealing and of course I liked to see your powerful displays...but now, knowing that you want me too. I can’t stop actually thinking about just how _sexy_ you really are.”

She had thought it in the past but never allowed herself to really consider it an option.

“You never considered I’d actually be an option for you.”

Cat shook her head and looked away from Kara, trying desperately to control herself now, “Hope is dangerous. I thought about it all before coming back, before coming to your office, but now face to face with you I wonder why you’d even consider me at all.”

The Kryptonian huffed, not liking this turn of events, but understanding the worry as something she thought about time and time again when she fantasized about being with Cat over the years.

“I’ve thought the same about why you’d ever want me. I’d fantasize about the life we could have one day and often wondered why you’d ever even consider me. It’s funny that we’re worried about the same things, but-.” She takes off her glasses and Cat catches the slow deliberate movement in the corner of her eye and turns to watch her, “Here. We. Are.” She slowly pulls her hair tie free from the messy bun and loose, lavender smelling waves of sunshine tumble down perfectly, “Both. In our PJs. Scotch on our tongues and hopefully ready to commit a few sins tonight.”

Cat looks at Kara like she’s seeing her for the first time. An intense version of the look she received when she was brazen and full of red Kryptonite and when she saw the painting in her office. Like she saw all of Kara and liked every bit of it and wanted to devour every ounce of her. It sent chills down her back.

“What about Carter? I don’t want us to wake him-” She laughed a little, “Or scar him.”

Kara reached out and pulled Cat up into a gentle and languid kiss. “I can fly us to my place and I’ll know if Carter wakes up or if anything happens here. If you want? Or we can make out like horny teenagers on your couch until I have to pry myself away. You choose.”

Cat grabbed a fist full of blonde tresses and pulled Kara into a kiss. Kara groans and kisses her back with just as much force as the woman applies to her. Cat reaches up to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls. Kara lifts her and wraps Cat’s legs around her waist. Her kisses are feverish and Kara wants to know what she’s decided to do. Should she toss her onto the couch or fly them across town?

“Cat.” She barely moans out.

She pulls away from her, grins, and nips at her lip playfully, “Take me to your bed, Kara.”

“Thank Rao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys! Hope you're all doing well.
> 
> Leave me some Kudos please :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightcap Part 2. This chapter includes the graphic death of one alarm clock.

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

-Last time-

“I’ve thought the same about why you’d ever want me. I’d fantasize about the life we could have one day and often wondered why you’d ever even consider me. It’s funny that we’re worried about the same things, but-.” She takes off her glasses and Cat catches the slow deliberate movement in the corner of her eye and turns to watch her, “Here. We. Are.” She slowly pulls her hair tie free from the messy bun and loose, lavender smelling waves of sunshine tumble down perfectly, “Both. In our PJs. Scotch on our tongues and hopefully ready to commit a few sins tonight.”

Cat looks at Kara like she’s seeing her for the first time. An intense version of the look she received when she was brazen and full of red Kryptonite and when she saw the painting in her office. Like she saw all of Kara and liked every bit of it and wanted to devour every ounce of her. It sent chills down her back.

“What about Carter? I don’t want us to wake him-” She laughed a little, “Or scar him.”

Kara reached out and pulled Cat up into a gentle and languid kiss. “I can fly us to my place and I’ll know if Carter wakes up or if anything happens here. If you want? Or we can make out like horny teenagers on your couch until I have to pry myself away. You choose.”

Cat grabbed a fist full of blonde tresses and pulled Kara into a kiss. Kara groans and kisses her back with just as much force as the woman applies to her. Cat reaches up to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls. Kara lifts her and wraps Cat’s legs around her waist. Her kisses are feverish and Kara wants to know what she’s decided to do. Should she toss her onto the couch or fly them across town?

“Cat.” She barely moans out.

She pulls away from her, grins, and nips at her lip playfully, “Take me to your bed, Kara.”

“Thank Rao.”

-This Time-

Kara carefully braces Cat against her to protect her from the speed of the flight. She didn’t go too fast as to make the woman sick but fast enough to be a blur if there were photos or videos being taken.

She lands in her living room. Her bare feet sliding across the smooth wood floors. Cat lifts her head and takes in the dark apartment. The only light coming into the loft is what is being cast in from the street lights. She lets her eyes adjust briefly and looks up into Kara’s dark eyes. She’s smiling down at her, still holding her, and waiting.

“Your bed, Kara.”

The blonde smiles and kisses Cat. Their tongues reacquaint themselves as she hugs her to her chest and carries her to her bed. She carefully sets Cat on top of the covers and guides up to the top of the mattress, kissing her the whole way. Cat breathily moans into the kisses as she settles onto the pillows piled in front of the headboard and Kara pulls away to look at Cat in the darkness. 

A moment passes. Cat wishes she could read the woman’s mind more now than ever.

Another moment.

“Kara? Are you okay? We can-.”

Kara reaches over to her lamp on her nightstand, turns it on, and looks at Cat. She straddles the woman slowly and leans down to resume kissing her swelling lips. “I’m more than okay.”

Cat quietly laughs into the kisses and grips the woman's hips as she boldly straddles her. “I am too. I want this more than anything, Darling.”

Kara kissed her harder, using one hand to caress the back of the woman’s neck and the other to untie and remove the woman’s robe. It soon lands on the floor on the side of the bed. 

She used that hand to slowly crawl from Cat’s waist band and up to hot skin underneath her silk nightshirt. “Are you still comfortable, Cat?”

“God, yes. Touch me, Kara.”

They are both breathy and Kara keeps kissing the woman deeply, exploring her mouth with her tongue and nibbling on her lips, relishing in every moan she can pull from Cat. Both of her hands start to wonder along the expanse of her stomach and further up until she firmly grasps both breasts in each hand. She squeezes and when Cat opens her mouth wider in a loud moaning sort of gasp she uses that moment to deepen the kiss even more and ends it by sucking gently on the tip of the woman’s tongue.

Kara pulls back when Cat’s heart beats widely and she pulls back some from her. Pulling gently away from each other.

They stare and Cat lunges forward. “Please, Kara.”

The Kryptonian shifts and pulls Cat to lay further down the bed, she gently pulls Cat’s silk shirt over her head and tosses it over to the robe. She kisses her way down the woman’s neck and makes her way to her heaving chest. She peppers her with almost rough kisses and wraps her lips around an erect nipple and sucks. Hard.

Cat arches into her with a moan that makes Kara feel weak. She plays with her with her tongue and keeps grabbing at her other breast with her right hand. Her now free left hand pulls at Cat’s silk pants and tugs them off of her frame. They land somehow on top of the lamp. The room gets a little darker but neither of them care at all. Kara traces her fingers over Cat’s lace underwear. She pulls away from sucking Cat’s nipple long enough to glance down at the cloth between them. It's a beautiful red silk pair and it’s noticeably damp. It makes her smile and she returns her attention to Cat’s chest. She moans and one of her hands grasp at Kara’s neck and the other digs into Kara’s scalp.

She sucks hard at her again and releases her breast with a pop noise and moves to the other. Cat groans and digs her short nails into her scalp further. 

Kara is the happiest she’s ever been.

Cat’s scent fills her nose. Her arousal, her perfume, her everything. 

Kara slides her hand down Cat’s stomach and grasps her silk underwear by the band and rips it off of her. Cat gasps and breathily groans a satisfied noise. The garment lands only Rao knows where. She pulls away only to place a deep kiss on Cat’s lips and look her in the eyes. “Cat?”

She opens her half-lidded eyes, “Hmm?”

“Can I taste you?”

Cat’s eyes open wider and she looks at the woman above her, “God yes, Darling. _I’ve been waiting years for this_.”

Kara grinned and they kissed each other. She scooted down Cat’s body and shifted so that she could put her knees over her shoulders. She kisses the insides of Cat’s thighs and she pushes against her. Her hips finally giving in to the need to thrust this entire time. Kara lets out her own delighted laugh. She holds her hips in place and lowers herself to be able to place a gentle kiss to the wetness of Cat’s center. 

Cat groans and buries both hands into the woman’s thick locks.

Kara grins and dips in again, relishing at the glistening folds. She leans in and kisses her again.

The mogul curses, in a raspy voice, “Of course you’re a goddamn tease.”

The alien smirks and uses one hand to use her fingers and separate the woman’s folds and leans in to lick along her expanse. Cat moaned loudly and bucked against her even with her using one arm to hold down her hips. She swipes her tongue again, making sure to slow as she drags across the woman’s sensitive clit. 

Cat practically cries out and if Kara had been human she knows she’d be in pain as the woman pulled at her hair and scraped her scalp. But, as a Kryptonian it felt heavenly. 

She used a bit of super speed to keep swiping and intermittently focusing on her little bundle of nerves. It didn’t take long at all to have Cat riding up against her face in a strong orgasm. But, Kara continued her explorations anyway. Doing the same thing a few more times. Each time earning more orgasms and beautiful moans from Cat. She finally removed her arm from holding Cat’s hips down and used that hand to insert a couple of fingers into Cat’s wet entrance. The response was more that Kara hoped for. Cat thrust against her with wild abandon and Kara kept tasting her while she thrust into her. She trailed soaking kisses up her torso and eventually Cat’s waiting lips met her in languid kisses as she kept her fingers busy inside of her.

She swallowed Cat’s moans and didn’t stop until Cat begged for her to.

Cat was laying in her arms, only somewhat panting now, and lazily drawing patterns on Kara’s forearm wrapped securely around her waist.

“Kara?” Cat wasn’t sure if the woman was even awake. It had been over thirty minutes that Cat was trying to regain her composure from the blissful orgasms. 

“Yes?” She answered quietly from behind her naked form.

Cat turned over and visually took in the overly dressed woman. “Why are you still wearing clothes, Darling?”

Kara smirked at her.

Cat leaned in and kissed her, “Can I touch you now? Is that something you would be comfortable with?”

Kara nodded, “Yes...I’ll let you know if it’s too much or if I need a break.”

Cat smiled and kissed her. She pushed her back and straddled her waist. She purposefully and forcefully pushes her center into Kara’s. The woman moans up at her and she smiles wickedly. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Me too.” Kara leaned up and kissed her before resting against the nearest pillow, her hair fanning out all around her. Cat was mesmerized. She leaned in and kissed her forcefully again and Kara moaned. 

“Does it feel better with more force?” She asked the alien.

“It does. I can actually feel it when there’s some force behind it.”

Cat hums to herself and reaches to remove Kara’s hoodie and shirt in one go. She leans back and just appreciates the view. All tan skin, swelling breasts, and the most perfect abs. She leans down and kisses every bit of exposed skin until Kara is a mess squirming beneath her. She pulls at Kara’s shorts and underwear and Kara helps her remove the garments without either of them having to move much. Cat looks at Kara’s wet sex and smiles up at the woman. She leans in and crushes another kiss against her. She lays down and presses their naked bodies against each other and Kara gasps loudly at the sensation. Cat trails her fingers down and slides them into Kara’s folds and into Kara. She starts with one and then two and quickly she adds a third and Kara is pushing into the thrusts. Cat uses her thumb to circle Kara’s clit and she kisses the woman’s beautiful neck and sucks at her collar bone. She keeps up the hard thrusts as Kara moans and dissolves beneath her. After several minutes as Kara is about to come she is suddenly tense and stops what she's doing, “Stop. I need a minute,” she husks.

Cat doesn’t move except to look Kara in the eyes and wait patiently. She’s three fingers, knuckle deep in her throbbing center, thumb on Kara’s clit and breasts pressed together, but she doesn’t move a muscle. Kara reaches up to grasp her headboard and literally fucking growls. Cat successfully fights back a moan at the mere sight. Much less the feeling of everything right now.

Kara groans, she’s throbbing around Cat’s fingers and Cat hears Kara’s headboard _crack._ She sighs and looks into Cat’s hazel eyes and kisses her. She slowly starts thrusting back against her fingers and they resume their motions.

Kara moans and pushes to ride out a strong orgasm and Cat helps her chase it until it fades away. They do it again and again and they fall asleep in each other's arms. Cat hoarsely whispers, “You do not have tan lines.”

The Kryptonian laughs happily. She listens out for Carter’s heartbeat and checks on him again and then falls asleep listening to Cat’s beating against her side as they curl into each other.

The alarm goes off at 5:00 and Kara throws it across the room. It makes a strangled beeping noise as it shatters and falls to the floor. Cat had been awake sitting next to her reading one of Kara’s books by lamp light and she was a bit startled by the action but then couldn’t stop laughing.

The alien groggily groaned and rolled over to face Cat. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were barely open, “Morning.”

Cat grinned, she was back in her PJs, she set the book on the night stand and lay back down next to Kara and moved the strands away. “I thought you’d be a morning person.”

Kara snorted, “I thought you wouldn’t be.” Then she buried her face in her pillow with a huff. Cat watched her and appreciated the view. She was still nude and the sheet only partially covered her ass.

“How many alarm clocks do you go through in a week, Darling?”

A mumbled reply.

“I can’t hear you through the pillow.”

She mumbles again.

“Kara, I’m going to make us some coffee.” She leans down and kisses the woman’s shoulder and slides out of the bed to head into the kitchen.

When she smells the coffee brewing she gets up. She puts on her shorts and hoodie and combs through her hair. She checks her phone, listens in to make sure Carter is still sleeping, and plugs her phone into it’s charger.

Kara walks into the kitchen and Cat is sipping her own coffee already and sitting at the counter looking gorgeous and happy and it makes Kara’s heart do somersaults. 

“Hey.” Kara grabs a mug, pours in an indeterminate amount of sugar, and creamer and then some coffee.

She moves one of the stools closer to Cat and sits beside her. She takes a sip, sighs, leans over and kisses Cat.

Cat smiles at her, “Hey yourself. Feeling a bit more awake now?”

“A bit.” She takes more sips and watches Cat. “Sorry, if I scared you with the alarm clock. It happens. A lot.”

Cat laughed, “Will you throw a person or animal if they wake you?”

“I haven’t so far.” She smirked and laughed back.

“I will tread softly.”

They laugh and drink their coffee silently until the pot is empty.

Kara puts both of their mugs in the sink and empties the grounds in the bin and walks around the counter to Cat. She wraps her into a big hug that the woman pretty much melts into.

The alien leaned back and kissed Cat on the neck, “Last night was perfect, Cat.”

Cat cupped Kara’s face and kissed her on her lips, “It really was.”

Kara sighed into the kiss and used one hand to cup the back of Cat’s neck and the other arm was still wrapped around her in a partial hug. They stayed that way for a while and as they started to quickly get flustered Cat pulled back and broke the kiss. A smile on her lips, “I’d love to go again, but I want to be home when Carter wakes up and that will not be the case if we keep going.”

Blue eyes bore into her and she nodded, “I disagree, but I won’t try and change your mind.”

Cat huffed as Kara pulled away from the embrace and straightened her hoodie. “You disagree.”

Kara nodded, fighting the grin trying to appear on her own face.

“We went for hours last night.”

“And this morning.”

“But you disagree.”

“Yes.”

Cat and Kara looked at each other challengingly and playfully. “Prove me wrong then, Kara.”

Kara eagerly stepped forward and Cat placed a hand on her chest and looked her in the eyes, “If you are wrong you will be in a lot of trouble.”

“I’m right, you’ll see.” She leaned in a kissed Cat as if trying to relieve a deep thirst. Cat moans and Kara swipes her tongue across her lips and the woman gives her access almost immediately. Cat moans again and so does Kara. The Kryptonian thinks she could probably come at this sound alone. The kiss deepens and Kara can smell both of their arousal now. She uses one hand to travel down Cat’s stomach and into the waistband of her pants. She goes right for the prize and Cat bucks into her and grasps her strong shoulders. 

“Kara.” She husks.

She keeps kissing the woman and uses her hand to rub and tease her until she was getting close and when she was she sped up. She pushed into Cat from her place on the stool and one of Cat’s legs wrapped around her waist while the other found purchase against the counter’s base. When she did come it was strong and lasted ages. She was seeing spots as she felt a trail of heated kisses go up and down her neck and jawline. Kara carefully pulled out of Cat and when she brought her fingers to her own mouth Cat had to rest her head against the younger woman’s chest. Kara laughed. It was a sweet laugh and it enveloped Cat’s heart in a hug. It helped her regain her composer and she looked at the woman, “That was…”

“Quick.” She smirked and kissed her after cleaning her own fingers with her tongue. It made Cat groan and chase Kara for another kiss. Kara kissed her back and pulled away, “Time to go, Cat.”

Cat looked at her with a dazed expression and then smacked her for being a tease and proving she was right.

Cat grabs her robe and Kara holds her close to safely and quickly fly her home. Carter is still deep asleep and she leaves Cat in her bathroom, thoroughly kissed, and free to get cleaned up for the rest of her day. 

When Kara lands back in her own living room she turns on the tv to check the news, makes sure Nia is still alive, and opens her laptop to email Eliza.

_Eliza,_

_I am sorry I didn’t email you as quickly as I had said. Things have been crazy. I have attached my current work and events schedule. Also, Carter has decided to join a Tae Kwon Do class. I promised him I’d go to his first two classes and I don’t want to miss them. I attached those dates and times too._

_I’m so happy that Alex and Maggie are onboard!_

_Love,_

_Kara_

She sends it and closes her computer. She speeds around cleaning, changing the sheets, and getting a shower herself. Just as she looks at her options for Casual Friday attire...something she wonders if Cat will get rid of since James initiated it, she hears Alex’s voice on her comm piece. She walks over where it was charging in a small cradle on one of the shelves in her room, presses the button and puts it in her ear. 

“Hey Supergirl.” Alex greeted her.

“Hello, Director.”

“You’re needed at the docks. It’s big, green, slimy, and my agents are screaming like little girls.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Another Neyanz? Rao.”

“Yeah. Will you hurry? I don’t want them to drown in goo.”

“I’m on it.” Kara sped into her Super suit and was in the air headed towards the docks where she could hear the high-pitched screams coming from.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your KUDOS and Comments help me write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready. Set. Goo.

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

Kara lands at the DEO with an agent in each arm for the third time. She decided to take pity on them and get them all back quickly so they could get cleaned up. The goo is awful. It is very hard to remove, sticky as hell, and smells really weird. Kara is trying to not gag.

She transported the angry Neyanz to a containment cell for now. Her hair was plastered to her. She did at least move it out of her face and all to one side. The green film reminded her of scenes from GhostBusters. She walked over to the Director and crossed her arms. Her cape was clumped together and she was sure the stuff was inside of her boots and unfortunately up her skirt. Alex was laughing. Winn wanted to but was also a bit afraid of Supergirl. Susan was alert and wondering what was going to happen. A few custodians roll up with their cleaning supplies and start removing the goo trails from where Supergirl landed with the agents and leading to the showers and locker rooms. 

Kara cringed and looked apologetically at the two men with mops, “I’m so sorry. If it happens again I’ll take them all the way to the locker rooms.” They nodded and said that it would be nice.

She turned her attention to the Director, “What are you laughing at? You called me because you didn’t want your ‘agents to drown in goo’ well there you go they’re all still alive.”

“It’s just, you look like you’ve been ghost busting.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” They both start laughing and Winn starts to relax a little bit.

“Come here, Director.” Supergirl held out her arms.

“What? No. Stay away from me.”

“I just want a hug.”

Alex started walking around the mission control table to avoid the floating Super. “Stay. Away. Supergirl.”

“It is just a little Neyanz goo, Director. Come on, _I really need a hug right now_.”

Winn grabbed his tablet and rolled his chair towards Susan and they watched them go around the table while Supergirl laughed and taunted her and the Director threatened her. 

Supergirl ended up floating faster to get right in front of the Director who just stiffened up and resigned to fate. She clamped her eyes shut and waited. Nothing happened. She peaked at her alien brat of a sister.

She grinned at her and lowered her arms, “I’m just messing with you. This stuff is the worst. I’m hitting the showers and then I have to get to work.” She smiled and waved at Alex, Susan, and Winn.

Susan had to admit _even she_ was not down with getting Neyanz goo on her just for a Super hug. Nope. That shit is gross. Also, how dare they blatantly flirt like that. And...where the hell does Supergirl work when she’s not at the DEO? She let her mind wonder as she did a bit of surveillance.

Kara was walking to her secret office when Nia rounded the corner. “Oh hey!” She opened a bag of chips. “This floor has different chip options than ours. Is that why you’re here?” 

“Yes.”

Nia followed her into the lounge and Kara fished out a couple bills to get some Korean BBQ chips. She opened the bag and Nia sat on the table and grinned at her. “I actually managed to finish everything for Snapper and he didn’t hate it. Thank you for helping me get started. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Kara smiled, didn’t touch her damn glasses, and chewed on a chip, “Nia, you do really good work. Just remember Cat Grant sent you to work with Snapper for a reason. He’s an ass, but he’s really great and making good reporters.”

Nia nodded, “She’s back you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“It’s exciting! I always wanted to work around her, it’s why I came here. I hoped she’d be back. She said she would until then you could teach me and I could learn from Snapper. But she’s finally back!”

Kara grinned.

Nia looked around the quiet and clean lounge, “You know...we could like, hide in here and work. Get away from the pit of despair and hang out here together instead. Here I’d have a chair again! Since, Snapper took mine away when I used to keep falling asleep all the time.” She cleared her throat and continued, “Snapper would think we were out hitting the pavement even more.” She was getting excited the more she said and she was up and bouncing a little bit. 

Kara grinned and sighed. “Actually...I have a better idea.”

Kara got up and peaked out of the lounge, “You cannot tell a soul.” She leveled her stare at Nia and she gulped and nodded.

“No, I need you to actually say it.”

Nia nodded, “Yes! I will not tell a soul.” Kara accepted this and grabbed Nia, carefully, by her elbow and pulled her down a long hall and to her secret office. She closed the door behind them with dramatic flair and hasn’t turned on the lights yet.

Nia is mumbling and sounds nervous.

Kara flips the light switch and Nia looks around confused but intrigued, “Whose office is this?”

The blonde sets her things down on her desk and walks around it to sit in her chair, “Mine.”

“What!?!? When did he give you an office?!?!”

Kara laughed. “He didn’t. He doesn’t even know about it. No one except Ms. Grant,” she steeled her voice and stared at Nia again, “and if you do tell a soul I will bury you.” 

Nia gulped. She set her stuff down on the golden yellow leather couch and admired the decor. “I won’t tell anyone, Kara, I promise.” Nia was pretty sure she could take the reporter in an actual fight since she is Dreamer and all but she’s also very sure Kara would fight dirty and she does not want to ever be in that position. She heard about the battle between Ms. Grant’s two assistants. Kara versus Siobhan. Kara won. For sure. 

“I know.” Kara smiled at her and started eating her chips again, “These are really good.”

Kara knew Nia was Dreamer. She pegged her as a Naltorian and had made sure she received help with her abilities via J’onn. He was discreet and anything Nia did after coming into her powers was all her doing. She loved working with the DEO and was constantly trying to talk to Kara as Supergirl on missions. She actually kind of liked that the young woman acted that way towards both of her personas. 

As far as Kara’s identity goes she has only told three people. Maggie...and Alex doesn’t know that Maggie knows her secret yet...it’s complicated but they’ll fix that one day. Then of course Cat and Carter. Everyone else knew from Kara’s childhood or her cousin’s big mouth. 

Sometimes she thinks about telling Lena. Sometimes she thinks about telling Winn and Brainy...who probably knows since he’s from the future but is at least nice enough to play ignorant on the topic. She wonders how Susan would react. Then also, she would kind of like telling Nia too. But, the best way to protect them is to keep them at a distance. 

Nia pulls out her laptop and starts quietly working from the couch. Kara raises her eyebrow at her. She never works quietly. 

Oddly enough they work in companionable silence for a couple of hours.

Kara is about to go and grab lunch for her and Nia when she gets a call on her cell from the Lobby.

“Hello?”

It’s one of the receptionists downstairs, Juan, “Hello Miss Danvers. Are you still in the building? There is a Ralph here from SMART for you with a crew and some crates.”

“Oh!”

Kara greeted them coming off of the elevators and started leading them to Cat’s office. They pass James in his office and Kara catches a glimpse of Lucy Lane sitting in a chair talking with him. She makes sure she doesn’t visibly react. She doesn’t know Kara. She knows Supergirl. James politely excuses himself to go and be nosy. 

Kara shows them the office and wants even the balcony windows to be connected to the system but on separate breakers and controls incase somethings damages the windows then the glass walls between her and the bullpen could still be private until repairs are made. The Controls are set up discreetly on the wall closest to walking into the office, controls at her liquor cabinet, her hidden private bathroom, her desk, and a remote control to have on her person or coffee table etc. She made sure to get the best package with accident insurance too. They told her it would be three hours to install. She had ignored James and when she was done started walking back to the elevator to go grab lunch. He stopped her, “Kara! Hey, come in here a sec.”

She smiled politely, “Yes?”

He stood and smiled, “Kara this is Lucy.”

Kara smiled a little brighter, “Oh hello, Lucy. It’s good to meet you. I’m looking forward to tonight.” 

Lucy smiled, she was a bit nervous, James talked about Kara so much that she was suspecting something might be going on between them, “I’m looking forward to tonight too.” She is gorgeous. Dammit it if he’s cheating because they’re both too wrapped up in their work to put in the time she will be taking a long vacay and be moving to DC.

Kara could tell something was a little off, but James seems fine. “Okay, well I’ll see you both later. I’m out to grab lunch.” She smiled at them and left. 

Nia finished her meal and thanked Kara profusely. Then got a message from the DEO to assist with a hostage situation. Kara waited for Nia’s excuse of forgetting some interview notes in her apartment before she suited up and flew over to the office building.

She landed among the growing crowd and made her way past the police tape. She nodded at the NCPD commanding officer. An older man that looks like he needs a couple more cups of coffee.

“Supergirl. I’m glad you’re here.”

Dreamer landed next to her and got a similar greeting.

“I’ll help however I can. What do you know?” The Super asked.

“Workplace violence. A man is holding his floor hostage in demand for the bonus that was promised. We know of 10 people besides the gunman. Can you confirm?”

She uses her x-ray vision to sweep the floor. “I see 12 hostages. The gunman has two guns and two spare clips with ammo.”

The officer groaned, “Can you use your speed to apprehend him?”

“I can. We can also try and get him to surrender. It would help his chance of rehabilitation.”

The officer groans again, “If he doesn’t surrender though-”

Dreamer chipped in, “If he doesn’t we’ll bring him in and protect those people, Sir.”

Supergirl and Dreamer walk into the lobby and Kara presses the elevator button.

“Why aren’t we flying in there?”

Kara shook her head, “We have a nervous man with a gun. He’s going to panic more when he sees us. But, if we go in like normal people and stay calm we have a chance of this working.”

Nia nodded and sounded nervous, “Right, right, right, that makes sense.” She clears her throat and the doors open.

Alex and Maggie sit down on a park bench and start devouring their meals.

“You know you could have saved me the embarrassment of just telling me what happened with my sister and Cat instead I had to actually ask her.”

“Sorry, Babe. I’ll cheer you both on with whatever ya got going, always, but you two need to communicate too.” Maggie grinned and took the last bite of her food.

“Jesus, Maggie. Did you even chew?” She laughed and asked her.

“Hey, look who’s talking. You only have one bite left. You know how it is. Shove food in when you can cus it’s only a matter of seconds before something crazy happens.”

“Yeah.” She finishes hers too and tosses their garbage in the closest bin and sits down next to Maggie and puts her arm over her shoulder and she leans into her and they just relax.

“Kara and Cat are a thing now.” Alex says quietly.

“A really hot thing. I’m proud of Little Danvers.”

Alex laughed, “I wonder when they’ll start telling people.”

Maggie snuggled into Alex’s side, “They should just scream it in the Catco Newsroom during Live broadcasting.”

“Oh God, don’t give Kara that idea. She’s crazy enough to do it.”

The Detective laughed, “I love her.”

“Me too.” She looked at the clouds slowly passing over the city in the distance. “I wonder how Mom will react to them…”

“Don’t worry. Your Mom is great.” Alex raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything. She was about to when her phone rang.

“Oh, it’s Carter. He’s never called me before. Kara put his number in my phone in case of an emergency.”

Maggie sat up and gestured at the phone, “Then pick up!”

“Hello? Carter? Are you okay?”

_“Hi Alex, yes I’m okay. Do you have a minute to talk?”_

Alex gave Maggie a thumb’s up and she smiled and relaxed again.

“Yes. I can talk. What’s up?”

_“I would like to meet you somewhere when you have some free time and just talk. I know you’re busy so if you could just schedule me in soon...I’d really like that.”_

Shit. He’s so polite. Kara said he was an angel, but she thought she was just saying that because it was Cat’s son. Although, she didn’t have anything nice to say about Adam so she should have listened to her. “I’m on my lunch break and I can extend it if you want to meet now.”

_“Oh! Yes, please. Where are you?”_

“Do you know where Reed's Park is? Actually I think it’s only about three blocks from your place.”

_“Yes I know it.”_

“I’ll be near the center fountain waiting for you.”

 _“Okay! I’ll be there soon!”_ He sounded excited and it made Alex smile.

They ended the call and Maggie gently elbowed her, “Meeting up with the extended family already?”

Alex laughed, “He wants to talk.”

Maggie’s phone rang and she picked up, “Sawyer.” She nodded several times and told the person she was on the way and ended the call. She looked over and sighed.

“Go catch a killer.” Alex kissed her and hugged her.

“I have to help with an accident. The precinct is short staffed because there’s a hostage situation that has the department spread out.”

“Supergirl will probably help with the hostages so you’ll be back on normal duty soon.” 

Maggie smiled, showing off her signature dimples, and couldn’t help but mess with her girlfriend real quick, “Supergirl. You love talking about her. If I wasn’t so confident I’d worry about you two working together so much.”

“Ew! Stop!” Alex frowned deeply and shook her head.

Maggie was trying to not crack up, “Ew? She’s the Girl of Steel and she’s Super Hot.”

“Oh. My. God. She’s really not. Go direct traffic or whatever.” Alex grumbles.

“She really is. And I will go help with that accident and I will direct that traffic so hard.” 

Alex laughed and kissed Maggie again, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The Detective kissed the Agent on the cheek. “Tell Carter I said ‘Hello’. It’s adorable he wants to meet up with you.” 

“I’ll tell him. Stay safe.” Alex watched her go and when she was far away she settled back on the bench and waited for Carter.

She scrolls through one of her social media apps and Carter shows up soon. His hair is a little longer and curlier than Alex remembers seeing in a picture Kara had of them together. 

“Hey, Carter. You got here fast.” She smiles at him and stands to greet him.

“I didn’t want to waste time. I know you have to go back to work after this.” He smiled. He looked like maybe he wanted to hug her, but he didn't; instead he nervously clasp his hands behind him. “How are you doing?” He asked politely. 

She smiled and gestured at the bench and he sat down on the end.

“I’m okay. I just had lunch with my girlfriend. Maggie? I dunno if Kara has mentioned her to you.”

He nodded, “Yes. She has. Kara said she’s a detective and that you two met on a shared task force case. I think it’s cool that you’re an FBI agent. That you and Maggie protect people.”

Alex blushed a little and smiled at him, “T-thanks. That’s sweet of you to say.”

He smiled, “Mom thinks it’s cool too.”

Alex turned a little more towards him on the bench and looked at him, curious, “Did she say that? I’m not sure how your Mom feels about me. Though, I guess that doesn’t matter too much.”

He looked worried, “She didn’t use the exact word. It does matter though. She thinks you are strong and that you made Kara feel like she had, well, has a home after she lost her biological family.”

“Oh.” Alex did not mean to upset him. God help her. 

He took a deep breath and thought of peaceful things like his Mom and Kara reminded him to do when he’s feeling overwhelmed, “Kara said that you two fight together. Spar? That you taught her some moves.”

Alex nodded, “Is someone bullying you?”

He laughed a little, “No. I was just wondering if you could teach me too? I’m joining a Tae Kwon Do class. Kara is going to my first few classes with me and I’d really like it if you could make it. I know you’re busy and might not have the time, but-”

“I’ll be there if I can. I’ll get the days and times from Kara. As far as teaching you some moves, I’d love to, as long as I get verbal and written permission from your Mom.”

He smiled and Alex’s heart melted a little bit at the teen’s bright blue eyes shining happily at her, “Thank you.”

“Aw, yeah. Kara’s right you’re a good kid. Boy? Man? Manboy?” She mumbled.

He started cracking up, “You and Kara are definitely sisters.”

“Hey! Kara’s a dork. I am a badass.”

He laughed more. “Okay, if you say so.”

She stood in mock anger, trying to not laugh, “I do say so. Annnnd,-” She eyes the scooter rental store from across the park on the corner. “And I challenge you to a scooter race around the park. If I win you never question the fact that I’m the cool Danvers sister.”

He looked at her and nodded, “Okay and if I win you get to wear a shirt that says ‘Official Dork’ in a picture with me.”

She held out her hand and they shook on it. They went to the store and got helmets and rented two fully charged electric scooters. They go back to the park and make sure they both know the path to take.

They each put a foot on the deck of their respective scooters and gently place their right hands on the throttle.

In unison, “Ready. Set. Go!” They pull the throttles and peel off with laughter. 

Carter passes Alex and she yells, “Come on!”

He laughs and weaves in and out of people walking on the sidewalks, “Excuse me. Pardon me!”

Alex starts gaining speed and passes by some people. She starts to pass him and then cuts him off. People move out of their way, “Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Coming through!”

Carters is speeding beside her now and they laugh at each other as they reach the halfway point of their little race. 

He has to slow down and dodge a woman and as he’s catching up again he playfully calls out, “Come on, Alex! This is embarrassing us both!”

She laughs, “Not a chance! I’m winning this Carter!”

He is riding her tail and they both keep laughing. Their finish line is getting close. A kid runs across the path and Alex takes a sharp turn to avoid an accident. When she swerves back she goes off of the path some onto the grass. Carter passes her as she gets back onto the pavement and he wins.

“Gah!!!! You won! Fair and square!” She hops off the scooter and watches him ride around in a circle cheering himself.

He gets off the scooter and just beams at her.

“Good race, Carter.”

“You too. That was fun. Do you want a re-match?”

She checked the time and grinned, “You are so gonna lose this next one!”

They go back to the starting point and playfully taunt one another before yelling in unison, “Ready! Set! Go!”

Supergirl and Dreamer wave goodbye to the freed hostages and take to the sky.

Dreamer floats next to Sugergirl as they look out across the city, “We got the best outcome today, Supergirl. Thank you for letting me tag along.”

“The DEO sent you, didn’t they?”

“Well, yes.”

“Then you were hardly there as a tag along. You did good work. Thank you for helping me.”

Dreamer teared up and grinned, “Today has just been the best day! My mentor and work friend is sharing her office with me now and you like working with me too! THE Best day!”

Supergirl laughed, “It’s Friday! Those are the best too!”

“Yes! Now, I have to get back to work though. I don’t want my mentor or Supervisor to wonder where I am.”

Supergirl smiled, “See you around, Dreamer.” She watches the Naltorian fly away and gets a text.

_Maggie: Hey. Can we meet really quick? I’m in the alley behind the Thomas Ave Philo’s._

_Kara: Yes. Be there in a sec._

Kara scanned the city and sped off to Maggie. She touched down next to her and was greeted with a large smile and big hug.

“Thanks for dropping in Supergirl and thank you for helping with that hostage situation.”

“Of course, Detective. How can I help you now?”

Maggie looked around to make sure no one was watching, and she triple checked that there were no cameras in this alley, “We need to tell Alex that I know. I love messing with her about you, but I hate lying to her more.”

Kara nodded. “How do you want to tell her that you found out?”

“It’s embarrassing, but I want her to know what really happened. Maybe she’ll laugh.”

“Mmmm, maybe. I think when I tell my S.O. that she will laugh.”

“It’s bad isn’t it. Like really bad…”

Kara laughed some, “Yeah, but you didn’t know and you two only just started dating. I think she will understand.”

“If nothing else she’ll be mad that you told me when you hardly knew me.”

“Oh please, you were a friend for months prior to you two dating and I knew you’d keep it a secret.”

“Ugh, I don’t even know how I can phrase it without scarring your sister for life.”

“We can change the story. Put in one lie so you can tell her that you know my secret. I could tell her that someone was being attacked and I panicked and saved them in my civilian clothes right in front of you.”

Maggie shook her head, “She would not believe that. You are too careful about your abilities and you don’t just tell anyone.”

Supergirl shrugged and crossed her arms, “What do you want to do, Maggie? You decide and I’ll back you up.”

“Fucking Christ. I don’t know! Are you actually going to tell your significant other how and why you told me?”

“I will. I can right now. Or later. It doesn’t matter. I _know_ she will think this whole predicament is funny.”

Maggie looks a little crazy, she takes a moment to compose herself, “Can we...can we go talk to her right now?”

Supergirl uncrosses her arms, “Talk to who? Yours or mine?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Yours! I need a little outside perspective here and my options are severely limited unless you want to talk to the Martian Manhunter?”

“Nope.” Kara listened for Cat’s heartbeat and verified that she was the only one home at the moment. “Let’s go.” She hugs Maggie and flies them to Cat’s balcony. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS and COMMENTS keep this thing going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want a beer?

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

Kara stopped a distance from Cat’s balcony and made sure the woman wasn’t in the middle of anything too important and was fully clothed. It appeared she was on the phone with her least favorite person, her mother, and was likely ready for a reason to end the call. 

As soon as her boots touched the balcony Cat glanced over at the two women. Maggie was clearly awestruck from the flight but also seemed nervous. Maybe she’s afraid of heights too?

“Mother, I have unexpected company. I will have to call you back.”

“Of course you do, Kitty. Your friends are uncivilized and don’t understand that calling ahead is a requirement.”

“Goodbye, Mother.” She tapped the red button and left her phone on the kitchen island.

Kara smiled softly at her and removed the Detective from her grasp. She checked on Maggie but was suddenly more interested in Cat’s outfit. She is wearing form fitting black pants and a deep green silk blouse. She did her make up for the day and as always looks gorgeous. Kara worked hard to push the thoughts that were starting to form away for now.

The Super takes off her boots so Maggie does the same and she opens the balcony sliding doors, “Hey.” She grins and Cat grins back.

“What do I owe this unexpected, but very welcome visit?”

Maggie laughed nervously, “Hello, Ms. Grant. I asked her to bring me here. I...need some advice.”

Cat looked between them and noted that Kara may be a bit nervous too. “Would either of you like a drink? Scotch for your nerves?”

Maggie shook her head, “Thank you. I’ll have some water instead. Please.”

“Supergirl?”

“Water please.” Maggie and Kara sit next to each other on Cat’s couch.

Cat pours three glasses of filtered water and brings a tray to her coffee table. Maggie drinks half of hers and Kara suddenly finds her cape to be quite interesting. Cat sits across from them in a leather chair and waits.

And waits. 

And waits.

Cat smiles, “Ladies, I cannot read minds.”

The Detective elbows the Super next to her, “You tell her.”

Kara sighs, “OK.” She stops playing with her cape and looks at Cat. “So obviously Maggie knows my identity.”

Cat nods, “Yes.”

“Alex doesn’t know...that Maggie knows.”

“Really? Why?” Cat asked, truly intrigued now.

Kara sipped her water, glanced at Maggie, who shook her head, so the Super continued in a calm and quiet tone, “The whole situation is kind of awkward. She found out in an embarrassing way.”

Cat looked between the two conspirators with an amused expression, “What’d she do? Walk in on you naked and floating?”

Kara laughed, “No.”

“Did she see you making out with a tub of ice cream in your apartment while still in the suit?”

She laughed again and so did Maggie this time, “No, but to be fair that could have actually happened.”

“Then please tell me the embarrassing moment I am supposed to give my advice on.”

Maggie huffed and finished her water, “So...when I first met the Danvers sisters I had no idea what I was getting into. No idea that one was a Super with all her SUPER senses.”

“Okay.” Cat said.

“Before I started dating Alex I talked about Supergirl a lot. Not only to Alex and Kara but to other people too. Like, I was hardcore crushing on Supergirl. You understand?”

Cat starts nodding and a small smile is forming on her face, she’s already enjoying where this is going just like Kara knew she would.

“So Supergirl pops up on the TV during a big save and I whisper to the bartender what I’d like to do for her as a thank you. Or I see a Supergirl poster and tell my friend that I’m walking with how I’d like to appreciate her abs of steel. Like real pervy shit all the time. NOT realizing that it’s my friend Kara or that she can hear me all of the time from pretty much anywhere.”

Cat leans back in her chair some, ever regal in appearance. “Please continue.”

Maggie nods and slow breaths for a few seconds, “I caught on quickly-ish that Alex did not like me talking about my attraction to Supergirl...so I didn’t do it around her after that. But, Kara...oh, Kara. I’d go on and on and she’d just smile.”

Cat looked at Kara with a twinkle in her eye and the smile got a bit larger. Maggie continues.

“One night, I was alone in bed and I started thinking about Supergirl. I...went…I went for a long time and called out her name many, many times.”

Cat nods and Kara is staring at the floor and Cat can tell that Kara remembers this all happening with perfect clarity with that Kryptonian mind. 

“I finish. Right? I get a quick shower. Put on some comfortable clothes and open a beer. Then right after my first sip there is a knock at my door.” Maggie looks at Kara.

Kara sits up a little, “To be honest, at first it was kind of fun, but then as Alex and Maggie got closer and then they started actually dating and it was not fun anymore so I heard Maggie at it again that night and I waited until she was done and fully clothed to visit her.”

Cat licks her lips and grins, holding back her laughter with remarkable restraint, “Go on.”

Kara recalls the night with that perfect clarity Cat was just thinking about and to Maggie’s dismay she spared no detail.

_Kara flew over Maggie’s apartment building and sat on the roof while the woman finished taking care of her needs. She tried to focus on the sounds from the National City Metro Power Plant. It’s loud and annoying but even it isn’t drowning out Maggie’s moans and cries. She thinks about kittens and puppies because she cannot think of her sister’s girlfriend like this. She waits until she’s had a shower and she hears her putting on clothes. When Maggie is closing the refrigerator; Kara changes into her civilian clothes and speeds to her door. She takes a deep concentrating breath and knocks._

_She hears the click of the safety on a handgun and thinks well if she shoots me that could make the conversation easier._

_She doesn’t shoot her. Instead she looks confused and then worried._

_“Kara? What the-is everything okay?”_

_“Yes everything is okay. I just need to talk to you.”_

_Maggie lets her in and locks the door behind her. Kara ignores the scent coming from the bedroom and instead focuses on the smell of the freshly opened beer and glances around the dark apartment._

_“I need to tell you something and I need you to know that I’m not judging you and that I like you but I have to tell you now. I just can’t do it anymore.”_

_The small woman sips her beer and leans against the kitchen counter. She should have known something was going to happen, the way Kara looks at her sometimes, of course she doesn’t approve of them. “Say what you need to.” She hopes her voice didn’t waiver the way she thinks it did._

_“I...Damn, this is even harder to do in person than I thought it would be.”_

_Maggie laughed, bitterly, “Just say it.” Shit. Does Kara think Maggie is cheating? Maybe Kara doesn’t like her heritage? What IS happening? This is gonna hurt. Love them Danvers women._

_“I’m Supergirl.” She says and speeds into her suit._

_Maggie drops her beer out of shock and Kara catches it and places it on the counter. “Fuck!” is all the Detective can say._

_“Yes.” Kara nodded. “Fuck.” She cleared her throat and sped back into her normal clothes. “I think you and my sister are amazing together. But, you have got to stop talking about all the things you want to do to and with Supergirl.”_

_“Fuuuuuuuck.”_

_“Screaming my name in the middle of the night has got to stop. I cannot handle it anymore, Maggie. It’s flattering but you are dating my sister and you are my friend. So...please?”_

_“Fuuuck.” Maggie bites her own knuckles to keep from cursing even more._

_“She loves you. You love her. I like having you around. So let’s just...you just needed to know my secret because...it has to stop.”_

_“Mmmhmm.”_

_“Yes.” Kara nods._

_Maggie released her abused knuckle and picked up her beer with a shaky hand. She took a large gulp. “Do you-uh-want a beer, Little Danvers?”_

_“Yes, please.” Kara visibly relaxed and took the offered beer._

_They drank in silence for a minute._

_“So you hear everything.” Maggie said in a quiet statement._

_“Yes.” Kara confirmed in the kindest voice she could muster._

_“And you heard me...a little bit ago?”_

_“Yes, I waited for you to be decent before knocking.”_

_Maggie laughed somewhat hysterically. “I am so sorry, Kara.”_

_“You don’t have to apologize. A lot of people have a thing for my suit. I can mostly ignore it, but I couldn’t with you. Because of Alex.”_

_“Right.” She finished her beer and kind of wrapped her arms around herself. Kara could tell she was feeling upset and insecure._

_“Maggie. It’s going to be okay.” She gently reassured her._

_The Detective nodded and smiled some, “Thank you...for telling me.”_

_“I had to. What if you tried to roleplay that with my sister? She’d just fall to the floor and just die. Maggie, she'd just die.” Kara laughed. Trying to ease the tension for the woman._

_“Oh, God. I would have! And then she’d be dead.” She giggled. “It would be on her tombstone. Died from an attempt at unholy roleplay.”_

_Kara laughed and Maggie opened two more beers for them. “I’m so glad that if this just had to happen, fuck you universe, then at least it was you Kara Danvers.”_

_They laughed and made jokes about it until Maggie was feeling okay and then Kara hugged her goodnight and they hadn’t spoken of it since._

Until today. With Cat Grant. Who is sitting in a leather chair across from them laughing a full on belly laughter with tears rolling down her face. So much for regal appearances now. 

Maggie looks over at the decanter of scotch and gets up and makes herself a small glass. “It’s not that funny, dammit. I need to tell Alex that I know and I don’t want to lie to her about how either. But, I don’t want to screw things up and scar her forever when she finds out just how badly I was wanting to fuck her little sister at one point.” She gulps down the scotch and Cat dabs away her tears and preserves her make up when a tissue appears in her hand and Kara sits back down.

“Thank you both. I enjoyed this.” Maggie sighed, heavily at Cat’s response.

“I told you she would find this whole thing funny. I offered different ways of telling her how I told you. We don’t HAVE to tell Alex the whole truth...for her sanity.” Kara said in a calm voice, started to pick at her cape again.

Cat appraised her, “You’d both lie to Alex?”

Kara stood back up, took off her cape since she can’t seem to leave the damn thing alone today, resting it over the back of the couch, and started pacing some, “If it means my sister can have a healthy sex life with the woman she loves then I’m considering it. If we do this I’d have to lie until the day I die because Alex knows my weakness and she’d kill me anyway.”

Cat was trying not to laugh again and looked over to Maggie, “You?”

“What if I tell her and then she can never be with me again?”

Kara kept pacing and then sat down gently next to Maggie again, “It’s not a secret that you liked the suit. I mean everyone knows even Alex; she has just managed to suppress that memory.

We can lie but if we do it’ll bother us both and it will just hurt her more later. It’s your call Maggie.”

Maggie held her own face and mumbled unintelligible things into her hands.

“Cat?” Kara looked at her. “She wants your advice on this. We just keep going in circles.”

“This is a weird situation. It was unintentional. Something that was happening before any of you even met and neither of you cheated. You’re all adults. Alex is probably going to hibernate for a week, but you should tell her the truth. She’s not dumb to the fact that many people lust after her sister. It grosses her out because they’re siblings and she’s very protective of her. But, she will understand.”

Maggie groaned, “Oh my God.”

“Supergirl is used to hearing her name on people’s lips. It’s normal to be attracted to all of that power. I should know.” Cat beamed at her and Maggie started to laugh.

“This is why I wanted to come to you. You know Kara and her secret and you two have this bond.”

“It is nothing to be ashamed of. Now you know it is Kara. With the knowledge that Supergirl is your girlfriend’s little sister...that suit has lost a lot of the enticement hasn’t it?”

Maggie nodded, “Yes! Now it’s like okay yeah Supergirl is fit, cool, pretty in a _platonic_ way. Instead of a, Well Damn, Supergirl is a jacked snack and please take me now. Total 180 when armed with the truth.”

Kara shook her head.

“What? I was agreeing with Cat?!”

“I know. Just maybe don’t say my name, jacked, snack, or take me now, in sentences remotely close together around Alex.”

“Well duh. She’d die. I was just agreeing with Ms. Grant.”

Cat laughed at them, “It’s true. You are a ‘jacked snack’ as she says.”

Kara blushed and Maggie gasped and laughed as she started to playfully smack her on the couch. “You did it! You move fast Little Danvers! IMSOPROUDRIGHTNOW!”

“If I swat you back you may fly out the window. I may not catch you.” Kara threatened but Maggie did not stop. In fact she amped it up and Cat watched them.

She gestured towards them, “Alex will see that you two have become like sisters and she will get over it. Keep it simple and spare her the most explicit of details.”

Maggie nodded. She cleared her throat, “Okay how about this...Alex. I know Kara is Supergirl. I was unintentionally making her uncomfortable with my crass talk concerning her as Supergirl and she accidentally overheard me doing things and saying Supergirl's name one night so she dropped by later and told me the truth so I’d see the error of my ways. It worked. I’m horrified. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I love you.”

Cat clapped, “Just like that.”

They talked for a while longer and Cat and Kara both took turns picking on the Detective. She took it well and before they were getting ready to leave. Kara reattached her cape and hugged Cat and asked, “Where is Carter?”

“He’s with Alex.” Both Cat and Maggie respond.

“What? Am I missing something?” She looks between them.

Cat smiled and kissed Kara on the cheek, “He went to meet her and Reed’s Park to spend some time with her.”

The smile on Kara’s face was blinding and like a domino effect, that led to Maggie showing off her signature dimples, and then Cat couldn’t stop smiling at the two women, “Get out of here I need to recover this was just too funny.”

Maggie nodded, “Glad my bad luck made somebody happy.”

When they leave Kara flies them over Reed Park and laughs when she sees Alex and Carter racing scooters. Maggie gets her to land covertly nearby so they can snap some photos before she takes her back to the alley behind Philo’s.

Kara goes back to her office, Nia is passed out on her couch, and she finishes her assignments for the Snapper. She sent a quick message to Cat.

_Kara: Since Carter knows we are dating can I tell my friends? Or would you like to wait a while?_

She checks to make sure Nia has everything turned in and wakes the woman when their shift is over. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to sleep. I’m sorry Kara!”

She smiled at the young woman, “It’s okay. You seemed like you were sleeping hard. I made sure your articles were turned in and just let you rest.”

“Thank you.” Nia started to gather her things.

Kara looked at the woman and Nia stopped and looked back at her, “What? Is my hair messed up?”

“No, your hair looks great. I’m...I’m glad you were in here with me today. It was nice.”

Nia smiled and did a little happy dance of sorts, “Awww! Permission to hug you, Kara?”

Kara groaned, “Yes, I gue-.” Nia crashed into her and hugged her pretty hard. She hugged her back.

Nia pulled away and smiled a little bit of a blush on her face, “I’m sorry! I’m a big hugger and I’ve wanted to hug you for a while now. So, thank you!”

Kara nodded, “You’re welcome?” They say their goodbyes and Kara sits back down. She’s been feeling a bit sentimental since Cat’s come back. It started with the speech about people being what is important in life. How many she can have while still maintaining some distance for safety. She knows for a fact that there is one friend that she absolutely has to tell or risk losing her later. Lena. The others would be quick to forgive, but Lena and her past. That is a train wreck waiting to happen. They have known each other for almost a year now and have been friends for almost six months or so and she hopes that it’s not too late. Cat messaged her back.

_Cat: Tell them you belong to me now._

_Cat: Yes. Carter knows, so tell whomever._

_Kara: I belong to you_ 😘

Kara tapped her contact list and looked at Lena’s picture. Lena is one of her favorite humans. She’s kind. She’s a genius. She’s reached out to be friends with Kara even though that’s not something she does easily. Kara is the same way. They bonded some over the both of them being adopted. She’s just the best and Kara doesn’t want that to sour because of the Luthor/Super dynamic their family started. 

Today has been wild why not just go ahead and do this too?

_“Hello?”_

“Hi Lena. What’re you doing?”

_“Hello, Kara. Just finishing up here at work. You?”_

“I was wondering if I could drop by your office for a minute.”

_“Of course! I’ll see you soon.”_

Kara sped over but entered the lobby in her casual Friday clothes. A pair of white wash jeans and a blue sweater, and white running shoes, rode the elevator to Lena’s level. Jess was already gone for the night. Kara knocked on the door and she heard Lena laugh, “I’m expecting you, Kara. Just come in!”

She did and smiled.

Lena smiled at her, her hair is down and perfectly straightened today. She greeted her with a quick hug, something relatively new to their friendship. But, since that started Lena has really started to warm up to her. Kara knows they can both come across as standoffish as a defensive mechanism. For her it pretty much is always turned on except when she’s in her suit or around her family. She surprised herself with Nia today. She really is growing on her more and more.

“I never see you on a Friday night. What’s on your mind?” She smiled.

Kara sighed, “I’m sorry I’ve been M.I.A. for a few days.”

Lena shrugged, “It’s okay. I heard Cat Grant is back in town. I bet she’s been keeping you busy.”

Kara laughed, “Yes. She has. That’s something I wanted to tell you.” She smiled, “I’m dating Cat.”

Lena’s expression was priceless. She was shocked and then she kept laughing, “I knew it! I knew it! Good for you Kara!”

Kara grinned, “Thank you.”

“Were you nervous to tell me that? I knew about your crush and had a feeling it was more than that. When I heard she was back I just knew that’s why you hadn’t come by. It’s okay to make time for your new girlfriend.” She playfully shoved her shoulder. Kara made sure to give a little so it wouldn’t hurt Lena’s hand. 

The Reporter laughed, “I’m glad you understand. I just wanted to tell you myself and not the media or someone else.”

She nodded and smiled warmly at her, “I appreciate that. Though I would have understood if it hadn’t been very long and you two just wanted to keep it your little secret for a while. Those things get leaked sometimes.”

“Yes, and that leads me to the other thing I want to tell you.”

Lena looked confused all of a sudden, “Another surprise? What could be bigger than you dating Cat Grant?”

Kara reached out and gently gripped Lena’s shoulders, “I need you to know that...I love you... and I trust you.” She pulled Lena into a warm hug and Lena sighed into it.

Lena was surprised and now worried by the admission, Kara had shown her that she loved her as a friend but had never told her so. “Kara whatever it is please just tell me.” 

The blonde pulled away from the hug but didn’t let go, “Lena I’m serious. I love you and I trust you. I need you to really hear me when I say that. I know... that I wasn’t warm towards you at first, but the only people I instantly warmed up to was my sister, Cat, and Carter.”

Lena nodded slowly, “I hear you. I...love you too, Kara. I’m...it means a lot to hear say that and to know that you trust me.”

“Lena.”

“Kara, I swear to God if you don’t just tell me right now I’m going to think the worst and have a panic attack.”

Kara shook her head, “Lena, I’m Supergirl.” She sighed. “I love you and trust you. I want you to be my closest friend. You’re already my best friend, but I want to tell you everything. Share everything with you. I want to be able to look you in the eye and say I’m sorry I can’t have lunch with you because, ‘There's a boat sinking off shore’ instead of making up an excuse about work. You are the only person I have told because it was _something I wanted_. Other people know my secret because they adopted me, were told by someone else without my permission, just figured it out, or it was literally a matter of life and death.” Kara briefly mused, Alex would have died early in life if she hadn’t told Maggie and she didn’t tell Carter or Cat; they figured it out themselves.

Lena’s mouth was closed, her eyebrows high, and eyes wide. “You. Are. Supergirl.”

Kara nodded, “Yes.” She let go of Lena’s shoulders, pulled her sweater down just enough to show her the top of her suit and she took her glasses off. “I’m Supergirl. I’m Kara Zor-El Danvers and I’m your best friend.”

“Holy Shit!” Lena turned around and walked towards the end of her office and then back, pointing her finger at her but not looking angry. “I thought maybe you were keeping your distance. I wondered if you were just that way or if you didn’t really trust a Luthor, but that dissipated the more spent time together.”

“It had nothing to do with your last name. I swear to Rao. I don’t give a shit about the drama my cousin has with your brother. I hate it. I acknowledge that the history exists, but I do not believe it extends to you and I. It has everything to do with me always keeping everyone away. But I’ve wanted to tell you and I had planned on telling you eventually. I think that Cat has managed to pull at my affectionate side and I thought now was a great time to just go ahead and come clean with you. I was afraid that the longer I waited the more I could potentially destroy our friendship.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t _see_ it. You are a foul-mouthed, well-dressed, sarcastically funny, sunny smiles, and effective Reporter. AND. You’re pure-hearted, huge smiles, polite, sweet, and fists of steel Supergirl.”

Kara nodded. “Opposites. Why would you suspect ME to be HER?”

Lena pointed her finger again and poked at Kara’s chest, “You’re an ass.”

“I know.”

The CEO sighed and then a small smile formed on her lips, “Thank you for telling me, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “One more thing.”

“What else could there possibly be, Kara?!” Lena held up her hands.

“Drinks! There could be drinks! 7 tonight at Al’s Dive Bar. Please come by. I know it’s only like an hour from now but I can fly you home to change if you want to. You look great in that but if you want to be in something casual I can get you home quickly.”

Lena huffed, “This is casual.” She half-heartedly gestures at her black pants, blue floral printed short-sleeved collared shirt, and blue heels. 

“Oh! Well then, if you want to go. You do. You know you do. Then we can hang out here and then head over to the bar.”

Lena smiled, “Are you flying us to this bar?”

“Yes.”

“I need to put my hair up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and Kudos are keeping this going!  
> Let me know what you think and if you have ideas about what you want to see with the SuperCat Family etc feel free to comment or email me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night drinks with the friends :)

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

I’m behind on updating my fics! Sorry! I’ve been playing through The Last of Us in anticipation for the new game on Friday. IAMSOEXCITED. Anyone else a fan of the game? Anyway...here you go! Enjoy!

Winn had nursed a lager from the large table Kara texted him to get. He was surprised to read that she was bringing a different friend along. While she’s nice and laughed at everyone’s jokes (if it’s happy hour) she didn’t tell anyone much unless it’s about Alex or Maggie or work at Catco and none of her friends have ever been to Kara’s apartment except for Maggie. She  _ is _ dating her sister, so she somehow gets to be let past personal barriers or something. 

He worked at Catco with her for a couple of years and then got an offer from the DEO. Kara knew that he and Alex worked at a secret agency along Supergirl but didn't know anything else. He thought it’s kinda cool that everyone who may come out for drinks tonight, will all have the knowledge that he and Alex work with Supergirl. He sighed and spun his glass around on the wooden table. He wondered if the friend she’s bringing along is Lena since she has dropped her name a few times unrelated to any articles she’s written about the woman and her impressive company. Winn laughed a little at the thought of Lena Luthor walking into Al’s. If she did come then she at least knew that he and Alex work with Supergirl too. Alex had helped thwart assassination attempts and he had talked to her over the phone once to help her bolster her home security system. Ooooooh, he can share the funny story he’s been holding onto. The one that will make him laugh (and blush) until he’s old and gray. 

He got a text from James saying he was bringing Lucy. Guess they are trying to work things out after all. It kind of bummed out Winn. He was feeling a little jealous since he liked not being the only single  _ guy _ in the group. Kara was single but she didn’t go for Winn when he asked her out back when he still worked at Catco. When she laughed and told him she was a lesbian it didn’t hurt near as much as a turn down could have. 

Kara walked in with Lena (both of them with their hair in ponytails now after a fun flight there); the CEO trailed behind her and she took in the surroundings. She looked like a socialite that accidentally stepped into a dive bar.

Kara greeted Winn with a bright smile and hello and sat down at one of the chairs and Lena sat in one next to her.

Lena guessed that this was her IT friend that she used to work with at Catco. “Hello, you must be Winn. Nice to meet you in person. I’m Lena.”

He smiled and turned a bit red, “Hello Lena. Happy to have you here!”

Within ten minutes James and Lucy walked in and got comfortable. As they sat Alex and Maggie came in and joined them too. Lena was greeted and introduced to Lois, James, and Maggie. They all had drinks in their hands and enjoyed the atmosphere. 

Lucy got her drink and took a long sip of the decent margarita, “So Kara, both Jimmy and I owe you drinks so you might as well keep your money in your pocket tonight.”

“Right! Thank you both.” She smirked.

Lena raised an eyebrow at them and sipped her wine.

Lucy licked the salt from her lips, “You got Jimmy moved out of the office and Cat moved back in and so you’re rewarded with drinks.”

Kara laughed at her use of Cat’s first name and the comment in general. She sipped some alien rum, Al knew when Kara ordered rum which kind she meant. “I’m happy to help and very thankful for the free drinks.”

Lucy, “Hmmm.” To herself and took another sip of her drink. 

Winn realized there was some weird tension brewing other than his own and decided to try and shift this thing into a fun zone once he saw Alex and Maggie share looks at Lucy’s behavior. James was as oblivious as ever. “Right! So, anyway have anything fun to share that happened this week? Anything positive?”

James nudged Lucy with a genuine smile on his face as he spoke, “Lucy is here to stay for a couple of weeks.” He lifted his beer with a smile and took a drink.

Lucy smiled and sipped her own drink and then side-eyed Kara. 

Kara noticed. She knew something was up when she saw her at Catco earlier. It’s odd though and she’s not entirely sure why Lucy is acting this way. She’d only ever had three interactions with her and all as Supergirl until this morning. Two times with testing military weapons with General Lane and one time when Superman needed help in Metropolis with a massive flash flood downtown. Lucy was stuck in a law firm with five other people and nearly about to drown when she carried them all to safety. So, this odd passive-aggressive act is uncalled for. She figured Lucy must think she and James are too close, for whatever reason. Jokes on her. 

Lena lifted her wine glass, “I’m happy to be invited to Friday night drinks with Kara and all of you.” Alex sat next to Lena and she side-hugged her and Maggie reached out and squeezed her arm.

Kara took a sip of her rum, “I’m happy to have Lena here too.”

James seemed indifferent but Kara knew he didn’t trust her because of her last name. He had confronted her about it when he heard she was covering L Corp related articles. Kara had politely told him to ‘fuck-off and stay out of her business whether it was Super, work, or personal unless she asked him his opinion’. He dodged her for weeks at the office when he could. Eventually he offered a sincere apology and a dozen chocolate cake donuts. But if he started up again or made Lena feel unworthy...if she had to dangle him from a window until he promised to give her a fair chance she’d do it. 

Winn got excited remembering again that he wanted to tell Kara (and now the group) what happened with Supergirl earlier in the week. They all know he and Alex work with the government and have run-ins with Supergirl and that they can’t talk about anything considered classified. “Oh, I saw Supergirl one day this week (everyday) and she was talking with someone in a meeting room (Alex) and when she sat down she propped her feet up on the table. I don’t know if her Super _ Assets  _ are classified or not,” he paused dramatically, “but me and another agent (Susan) got a peak and DAMN. I think we can both die happy. Toned legs for days under that skirt and her tiny cape red shorts underneath do not cover as much as they probably need to. It was a gooood day you guys!”

Alex scoffed and chugged her beer but everyone else laughed. Hard. Including Kara and Lena. Lena knew now for sure that Winn did not know Kara was Supergirl. Seeing Alex react badly only made Lena laugh harder. 

James shook his head and wiped his tears and smiled at Kara, because he knew she was taking this well and playing along like she always did. She may refuse to talk to him about anything Super related but since they made amends over a fight, they do talk and he enjoys her company.

She rolled her eyes at him and finished her rum and waved at the bartender who started fixing her another. Lucy noticed the silent exchange and hated it. Kara could tell by her heart rate and subtly posture changes that the lawyer was seething now. Oh Rao. 

Lucy asked the table, “I wonder what Supergirl would say to that Winn. How she’d react to hearing you talk that way about her. She seems like a pure girl scout and I think she’d probably be completely mortified.”

Maggie giggled and sipped her beer happily.

Lena shook her head, she was not getting into this with her best friend’s character being questioned. She knew Kara was complex. She knew that before today, but today she’s really started to figure out just how complex and it’s pretty great. She can project girl scout as Supergirl while internally cursing up a storm or being a total perv and she’s very sure of this fact now. 

Alex got another bottled beer when their waitress brought Kara her rum and said something neither Kara or Alex would have thought would ever come out of her mouth, “Supergirl is great. She’s very professional out in public. Heart of gold. BUT she knows she is hot and she’s a goddamn flirt and always distracting my fellow agents when she’s around the  _ office _ and away from the public eye.”

Kara downed her drink in two gulps and laughed. Lena leaned into her side and started laughing hard again too. Lucy was in shock, “Really?! Wait! S-so when she told me she liked my blouse after she saved me from drowning...she was checking me out... because…,” She seemed to have a revelation., “-it was practically see through and not just being nice.”

James gave Kara a  _ look _ and then shifted his gaze to Lucy. “Luce, you’re beautiful. Supergirl would have to be blind to not  _ see _ that.”

Lucy flashed him a smile but didn’t get distracted from the topic, “You’re telling me Supergirl is a big flirt and distracts government agents...so like all of your agents or like usually men or women? Because now that I’m playing that save over in my head I’m sure she was flirting. Oh my god, she even winked at me when I was working with her on classified military business! I thought she was just being sweet and funny! Charming! I’m seeing  _ everything _ differently now!”

Alex laughed. Of Course Kara had been flirting with Jame’s girl as Supergirl. The look he gave her like are you serious right now? Priceless. 

Winn did too and answered her, “Oh when I got an eye full yesterday I know she was messing with the  _ female _ agent next to me I was just blessed enough to get to see it too.”

Lena kept laughing and thanked the waitress for her refill of wine and asked her to just leave the bottle.

Maggie laughed more too, “Kara, don’t you go writing an article about Supergil being a SuperSapphic SuperFlirt okay?”

Kara held up her hands in surrender, a huge smile on her face, “No way! I love that as a headline though! But I would never do that! Unless she asked me to. I’d never out anyone! I had to come out on my own terms and she will too. Or she won’t.”

Lucy almost spilled her margarita (what little was left), “Kara, you’re...gay? So, it’s both Danvers sisters? James told me about how sweet Alex and Maggie were when he was telling me who all was coming out tonight. But, I had no idea you were too.”

James looked like a deer in headlights, “I...didn’t either.”

Kara raised a brow at him and looked at her sister then back at him. She knows she’s never hidden that side of her. She doesn’t march around work wearing rainbow suspenders, but maybe she should? How has he missed it when she talked about girlfriends or going on dates or her attraction to Cat? Lord he is thick headed. “Really? James...I’ve mentioned dates with women...to you before. Not often because well if we’re at work I like things to remain professional for appearances at least. But, I’m not in the closet.”

Lena nodded, “I knew the second she was eyeing one of my employees in my lobby and then there was that red headed barista at Noonan’s for a while you were always flirty with.”

Kara nodded, “Anyway it doesn’t really matter, but, I’m surprised you didn’t realize it James. I’ll be sure to wear a rainbow tie or suspenders to work sometimes.”

Maggie laughed. “Do it!”

James just kept nodding his head but you could tell the gears were still going. Lucy ordered another margarita. Kara ordered another drink for herself and realized now that Lucy really had been jealous. For whatever reason but now she seems happy and comfortable. 

Kara cleared her throat, “I do have something positive to say about this week. It’s new and I was thinking about waiting before sharing but...we have decided to just tell people now. I’m dating-”

Winn jumped up and pointed at Lena, “Lena! You two are dating!?!”

Lena started shaking her head, “No. Not dating.”

He sat down deflated and Alex and Maggie were starting to laugh again.

“Winn. Shut up.” Kara clearly disapproved of his outburst. “I’m dating Cat.”

Winn lit up like a damn lighthouse and started dancing around the table, “Finally! I knew you liked her! I knew you wanted to be with her! You were always checking out every light blonde haired woman walking into a place since she left town!” He thought about that bet he won with a laugh. 

Kara shook her head at his antics and James looked visibly confused and maybe turning a bit righteous, “You’re dating Cat? Cat Grant? Our boss?”

“Yes, James. HR is aware, so save me the speech.”

Lucy started laughing, “Oh God, James we got suckered. Kara is getting free drinks from us just for moving her girlfriend back into her office.”

Kara smirked, “That’s right!” and clinked glasses with Lena, who seemed to be expecting the action from her, “If I hadn’t though; James would’ve been tortured all next week. So really you just invested in our shared interest to keep Cat happy and James alive.”

A couple of hours in Kara has switched to water and so had many of the friends. Kara got a text from Cat. She opened her messages.

_ Cat: Enjoying drinks with your friends? Have you told them you’re mine yet? _

_ Kara: Yes and YES. They know. _

_ Cat: How were the reactions? _

_ Kara: Mostly a lot of “I knew it” or “Cat Grant?” Whaaaaaats. _ 😁

_ Cat: Good. Text when you’ve all called it a night. I may be awake for a nightcap. _

Kara blushed at the thought and Lucy noticed, “Your girlfriend want you to drop by?” She easily teased.

Lena had accidentally read that last message from Cat. Glancing over. She snickered and sipped her water.

Kara looked at Lena like she was horribly betrayed but laughed anyway. “Lena, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

The brunette held up her hands, “Truth. I’ll always be on your side. Lie. I didn’t read your messages just now.” She joked.

Kara pocketed her phone, “You sneaky woman.”

“You opened it right next to me, Kara! I barely glanced at it!”

Lucy looked absolutely delighted, “Cat invited you over didn’t she!”

James covered his face when Maggie started making kissing noises.

“You are all the worst. But, yes. After I make sure Lena gets home I will go see Cat.”

“Damnvers!” Lucy yelled happily and then Maggie joined in with a little chant. 

Winn had to yell “Booty Call!” much to Kara and Alex’s embarrassment which made it all that much better. 

She activated a rideshare app a bit ago and was relieved to hear it ding, “Lena that’s our ride.” She smiled at the Kryptonian and grabbed her jacket.

Kara waved goodbye to everyone and hugged Alex and Maggie and continued to ignore Winn’s drunken jokes about her going to Cat’s place to ‘get laid’.

The two women slide into the back seat of the car and it heads towards Lena’s place.

Lena started laughing at Kara again and the slightly buzzed alien found it to be infectious. The driver, an older woman with green hair and thick glasses was polite enough to just smile at the laughing women. She tossed a plastic bag back at them in case either got sick and the gesture made them laugh more. 

Eventually, Lena stopped and pulled out her phone. She pulled up pictures of dogs from her newly acquired shelter. Kara melted into a puddle and they talked about the three different ones Lena is trying to decide between adopting. When the car pulled up to the building they thanked their driver and Kara left her a large tip and passed her back the unused plastic bag.

She sent a quick text to Cat. It’s almost eleven.

_ Kara: Are you awake? _

“You don’t have to walk me in Kara.”

“I know. But, I will anyway.”

Lena took off her shoes in her doorway and tossed her bag onto a nearby chair, “That was a lot of fun,  _ Supergirl.” _

Kara smiled, “Thank you for going. That was the most fun we’ve had on a Friday for a while. It usually gets funnier the more Winn drinks.”

“He wasn’t even drunk yet when he was going on about Supergirl’s SuperAssets, as he called them.”

Kara laughed.

“Did you really flash him and another Agent? Or was he joking?”

“Guilty. I definitely did that. I love messing with the woman agent he mentioned.”

Lena laughed and sat on a bar stool in her kitchen, Kara followed her, “Kara, you are just full of surprises.”

Kara rounded the counter and stood across from her, “I hope they’re mostly good ones.”

“Yes! I just wish I had been there to see their reactions to Supergirl intentionally flashing them her legs just to mess with them. The General Public wouldn’t believe it.”

“Well it’s like Winn said he was just in the right spot at the right time. Supergirl only intentionally flashed that one agent.”

They laugh again and Lena sighed, “I’m exhausted. I need to clean up and get comfortable before I pass out. You go see Cat and have some more fun.” She teased her friend. 

“Will do! Goodnight Lena.”

“Goodnight.” She hugged her friend and watched her leave out the door with a smile still on her lips.

Kara took her time going to the elevator and walking through the lobby. Her phone dings and she has to fight the urge to use superspeed to see if it’s Cat.

_ Cat: Get over here. _

Kara felt a wave of warmth from head to toe when she read it. She left Lena’s building and walked a couple of blocks to a CCTV blind spot and went airborne in her regular clothes since she’s going straight to Cat’s building. She landed in another blind spot and walked to Cat’s building. She waved at one of the doormen she recognized from when she was an assistant. He looked surprised to see her but left her in with a smile. She text Cat to buzz her in so she wouldn’t wake up Carter. 

_ Kara: I’m at the elevator. Beam me up.  _

Not 30 seconds later the elevator doors open with Cat’s floor lit up on the panel. When she got close to her door Cat opened it without her having to knock. She’s already looking at Kara’s ponytail and blue sweater with a smirk.

Kara appraised the woman. Cat was in a green silk slip of a nightgown. It’s the same color as the green blouse she saw her in earlier. Her make up still looked great and she had applied more lipstick before opening the door. She’s smiling coyly at her. Kara gulped a bit as she stepped across the threshold. She can hear Carter sleeping in his room. 

Cat didn’t kiss her immediately and that had been insanely hard to do. The way Kara was staring at her and mentally undressing her made her feel weak. She closed the door behind Kara. She didn’t grab her hand like she wanted to either. If she touched her she’d inevitably demand to be undone right there in the entryway. Carter is home though and she needs Kara to just follow her to her room.

“Follow me.” She huskily demanded and Kara didn’t hesitate. The woman was too distracted to even take off her shoes like she normally did. Cat didn’t care at all because that meant if she slept over Carter wouldn’t see her shoes by the door if he woke up before them. Perhaps that was why the young reporter did it. She liked to think that it was because she was too aroused to think at all.

When they walked into her master bedroom, Cat quietly closed and locked the door. Kara kicked off her shoes and set her glasses down on the dresser. She turned to Cat who was leaning against the door and watching her intently.

Kara can smell her and Cat’s arousal. It used to be something she absolutely hated about her Krypotonian senses but over the years she’s learned to find the positive in it. 

Cat didn’t think she could be more attracted to Kara. But, she keeps thinking about the previous night and that smile, and those muscles and she’s about to burst. Seeing Kara in her shorts and hoodie last night and now seeing her in white washed jeans and a deep blue sweater she was just as attractive. She was used to seeing her in professional attire and hadn’t thought how great it would be to see her in casual clothes. If she imagined her in something else had been undergarments or completely nude, or of course the Supersuit. This though. It was lovely and she knew she'd want Kara no matter what she was in.

“You look good in that outfit. You’re the only person I’ve ever been attracted to while wearing a sweater.” She rasped as she attempted to joke.

Kara smirked at her and she could tell in her eyes that she was so happy to see her, “Can this serve as a valid argument for keeping Casual Fridays at Catco?”

Cat just nodded her reply. Kara’s smirk transitioned into a lovely smile as she closed the gap between them and gently pressed Cat against the door with her own body. Cat sighed at the contact. “We can’t wake Carter.”

Kara replied with a twinkle in her blue eyes. Cat lifted her hand to flip the light switch to turn them off and Kara stopped her. She grasped Cat’s hand in her and brought it to her lips where she gently kissed her knuckles. She let it go and leaned in to capture her lips with her own. The kiss wasn’t gentle and Cat moaned. Louder than she liked. She pulled away looking alarmed. 

Kara laughed quietly and mocked her, “We can’t wake Carter.” 

Cat leveled a glare at her and it melted the second Kara’s lips were her on hers again. Kara moved to kiss Cat’s neck and she was already squirming against her. Kara pulled back and then after a teasing smile she dropped to her knees. Cat looked down at her with blown pupils and mouth slightly open.

Kara looked up at her and noted her heavy breathing. She reached out with both hands. One on each leg and playfully ran them up to her thighs. Cat leaned her head back against the door as a hum escaped her throat. 

Kara lifted up the green silk slip and licked her lips at the sight. Cat wasn’t wearing anything underneath and her desire for Kara was obvious. She was so wet that it was starting to run down her apex. Kara reached out and grabbed Cat’s hand again and she rested it against the back of her own neck. Cat did but she gently pulled Kara’s hair tie and let her hair tumble down and then placed her hand on the back of her neck like she wanted.

Kara leaned in and pressed hard kisses along Cat’s thighs and the woman moaned again. This time she was much quieter. 

Kara grasped one of Cat’s legs and lifted her knee over her shoulder. Cat moaned at the movement and grasped at Kara’s neck more firmly. Kara smiled at her again before disappearing beneath the slip. 

Cat’s reaction was immediate. Kara had positioned her with one knee over her strong shoulder as she leaned against her bedroom door. She was so wet and she needed everything Kara was willing to give immediately for she might just burst with desire. When Kara smiled at her and dipped her head beneath her silk sleep gown she groaned. Kara’s mouth was right where she needed it to be. Her tongue swirling around her throbbing clit. Cat had to bring her free hand to her mouth to control her volume. She thinks it was still too loud. Kara just resumed her activities diligently. Cat can feel herself already building up into a strong orgasim just from her skilled tongue and Kara read her body and slowly inserted two fingers into her entrance and began thrusting them into her in a fast and steady rhythm.

Cat bucked into Kara’s face with each thrust. Kara laughed a deep throaty laugh and didn't miss a single lick or swirl. She continued her thrusts and Cat’s shuddering as she did, her walls throbbing around her fingers as she climaxed. Kara doesn’t stop as the woman comes undone. She continued by sucking at her clit and thrusting a bit harder. Cat’s gripping her necks like it’s a life-line and she moaning and groaning frantically into her other hand. When she begins to almost crumple above her Kara drops her shoulder enough to gently place her foot back down on the floor and stands with her body pressed into Cat’s. Her fingers are still inside of her and she grips the leg she had just moved to wrap it around her waist and grips Cat’s backside to carry her to the bed. As she laid her down she jumped at the movement as Kara pulled her fingers free.

Cat was speechless and breathy. She watched her with a burning desire as she stood beside the bed with a slick face and mussed hair. 

Kara licked her fingers and lifted her blue sweater over her head to reveal the top half of her Supersuit. 

Cat hummed appreciatively. Kara smiled, tossed her sweater to the floor, slipped out of her pants to reveal red skin tight very short shorts. Her pants landed next to her sweater and then she slowly peeled away her suit top. Underneath is a red sports bra. She used her strength to move Cat further up the bed with a strong hand scooping underneath her ass and lifting her. Cat moaned at the contact and Kara flashed her a smile.

Kara straddled Cat and looked down at her. Cat is just kind of in awe and watched her. Kara laughed. She reached to unclasp her sports bra and lifted it over her head. She used it to wipe her face and tossed it somewhere. She ran a hand through her hair and swept it all to one side and Cat felt like she had done it in slow motion. She looked at her muscles and gorgeous breasts and moaned. She finds some strength enough to grip at Kara’s strong thighs and sat up to kiss and bite Kara’s full lips. They kissed deeply and Cat’s hands wandered from Kara’s thighs to her breasts. She sighed into the kisses and Kara started rolling her hips into Cat’s gently. Cat groaned and pushed herself into Kara until the hero let herself be pushed all the way back and wrapped her legs around Cat’s waist as she adjusted to straddling her instead, her silk gown hiked over her hips. Kara looked up at her and blushed faintly. Cat kissed her cheeks, her earlobes, and both sides of her neck. One of Cat’s hands firmly grasped Kara’s bicep and the other trailed it’s way down toned abs and popped her waistband. Kara ripped the shorts away. They’re strong shorts, meant to survive her fights and fires etc but even they are not resistant to a horny Kryptonian.

Cat licked her own lips at the destroyed shorts landed next to them on the bed. She looked down at Kara. She was soaked. The shorts appeared to be dry.

Kara smiled and leaned up to kiss her and then laid back down, “They’re fire and moisture resistant.” She whispered.

Cat nodded and pushed her fingers down through Kara’s folds. She spent the rest of the night seeing just how far she could push Kara. They had to halt their movements twice that night. Once because Kara heard Carter moving in his sleep and she reassured Cat that he hadn’t woken up any and then another time when Kara almost lost control. She hovered them while she writhed beneath Cat and she stopped until Kara nodded and told her she was okay. She however didn’t stop hovering. Cat cannot say that she’d ever thought about having sex midair with Supergirl. She’s happy that she’s had the experience and she hoped that it will be something they keep doing in the future.

Kara woke up first. The clock on Cat’s nightstand read 8:22. She could hear the TV in the living room. She looked over to Cat. She’s sleeping hard and her hair was a mess. But, she looked peaceful and so beautiful. Kara’s heart swelled. She scooted closer to her and hugged her sleeping form. She could feel her waking up and when she pulled away her hazel green eyes were on her and surprisingly alert for just waking up. Her heartbeat quickened when she registered the TV in the background and she looked at the clock. 8:24.

“Carter.” She whispered.

Kara nodded, but leaned down and gave Cat an earth tilting good morning kiss. She pulled away and Cat chased her lips for another. She obliged. 

“When you decide to leave your room I’ll wait until you have Carter distracted and I’ll leave out your door.”

Cat dazedly tries to understand, “The door?”

Kara smiled and kissed her forehead, “Yes, I came in as Kara last night and I need to leave the same way or someone might wonder how I left if security footage is reviewed.”

“Ah.” Cat sat up and felt sore all over. She looked down at her naked form. Her thighs were covered in bruises and hickies. She shot a glare at Kara that lacked any actual malice before she grabbed the woman’s hand and pulled her into her bathroom for a quick,  _ hot _ shower together.

Kara was walking around her apartment in a light blue tank top and black shorts. Her hair was down and her glasses were in her room. She had finished getting her laundry into the washer and had done a quick clean up of her apartment when she received a text from Eliza with the dates for the week she rented the Malibu house. Kara grinned and added it to her calendar and sent an email to Snapper and HR to use up some of her paid days off. 

_ Alex: You get Mom’s text? _

_ Kara: Yes. I just emailed work about taking those days off. _

_ Alex: Good. Maggie and I just did the same thing _

_ Alex: Also. Maggie just told me about THE-DIRTY-FUCKING-SECRET _

Kara went wide-eyed. “Oh shit.” She started typing but Alex’s onslaught of messages were faster than even her SuperTyping speed today.

_ Alex: GODDAMMIT KARA!!!! _

_ Alex: I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS SHIT _

_ Alex: I can. BUT I reserve the right to make a scene for a full fucking day about it! _

_ Alex: BUT I SWEAR I CANNOT SEE YOU IN YOUR SUIT THIS WEEK. LIKE GET ALL OF YOUR DEO ASSIGNMENTS-FROM-WINN-FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!  _

_ Alex: MY BRAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN. MY MAGGIE!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!? _

_ Alex: Gaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Why does EVERYONE have to want to-god dammit- why!?!!? You’re my LITTLE SISTER!!!!!! _

When the texts lulled Kara bit her bottom lip and replied. She typed, blinked several times, and hit send.

_ Kara: I love you. _

She waited a minute and just stared at the message app until her sister’s reply appeared.

_ Alex: I love you too. I’m serious though. I need you to work through Winn this week. _

_ Kara: I will.  _

_ Alex: If we absolutely HAVE to work together. Like LIFE OR DEATH then I got your back. _

_ Alex: Obviously.  _

_ Alex: And you can text me anytime, I just don’t want to see you in your suit this week.  _

_ Alex: BUT I LOVE YOU. _

_ Kara: LOVE YOU I DO  _ 👽

She sighed.

_ Maggie: AAAAHHHHHHH but also LOL  _ ✌

_ Kara:  _ ✌

Kara tossed her phone on the couch and she sat down. She understood now why James would have liked a heads up about Cat’s return instead of an onslaught of emails from her out of nowhere. She made a mental note to not blindside him again and to also  _ maybe _ tone down her empty verbal threats towards him. 

This week was going to be weird but Alex didn’t react too badly and a week of working with Winn was  _ more _ than fair if it helped her sister recover. She thought of the fact that half of the DEO thought she and Alex are secretly a couple. Which is ridiculous and her sister doesn’t even know. That’s a whole different potentially traumatizing conversation for their far future. But, if they avoid each other for a week there will be talk and she is certain Agent Vasquez is going to be delighted at the prospect of Supergirl suddenly appearing to be single. She laughed and took a screenshot of the texts with Alex and sent them to Cat. 

She stretched in her tank top and shorts and grabbed her sketch pad off of the coffee table and spent the next couple of hours drawing. 

  
  


AN: What’d you think? Have any ideas what will happen with Alex and Supergirl distancing for a week? Got something you want to see in the coming chapters? All ideas welcome :) drop a comment, email, or tweet! Take care.

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with Lena. Cat's first day back. Brownies?

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

Lena tapped away on her phone. She was sitting at a little coffee shop looking extra stylish in one of her form fitting black dresses, hair completely straightened, and in a pair of her favorite red bottom heels. The coffee shop is located only a couple blocks away from L Corp that she started frequenting. Her first visit was out of sheer desperation for a half decent cup on the way to an emergency board meeting one weekend. Mer’s Coffee House turned out to be a hidden gem. The owners are a middle-aged woman with thick glasses, an affinity for overalls and her husband that was tall, thin, always happy and roasting and grinding beans in the back behind closed doors. Meredith and Ethan were pleasant and neither of them even knew who Lena was her first several visits. A patron whispered to them and gave away her identity. To Lena’s surprise neither treated her any differently. 

She invited Kara to meet her for a cup before their busy Monday mornings inevitably derailed over something.

Kara breezed in. Her hair in a neat updo with a braid wrapped around the bun holding everything up. She was in a light blue, professional cut dress, pretty white flats, and a smile plastered on her face. She waved at Lena as she made her way to the counter. She took a moment to talk to Meredith when she introduced herself to Kara. Kara ordered the special of the week and slid into the chair across from Lena.

“Morning.” The blonde said and then sipped her coffee. She let a little moan slip from her lips and smiled. “Oh man. Does Mer’s Coffee House _really_ have better coffee than Noonan’s?”

Lena grinned and sipped her own, “Yes. I told you that they did.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“I forgive you.” Lena grinned.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The CEO whispered playfully.

Kara laughed and drank half her coffee pretty quickly, “I saw baked goods up there. Have you tried them?”

Lena covered her mouth in a little smile, “No, I haven’t. They’re edibles and I doubt my employees and board members want me coming in high.”

“Oh!” Kara looked over at the display again. “I don’t really smell any of that.”

“Meredith and Ethan, her husband, keep telling me to try them. They make them at home and wrap them there. They disappear really fast. She said she only bakes it into brownies.”

“Mmmmmm. I’m going to get some.”

“Kara!”

Kara grinned and hopped up to get a refill of her coffee that she quickly finished and sat back down with three individually wrapped brownies. Meredith was excited that someone with Lena was buying them and asked her to let her know if she tried and liked them. Kara just laughed and thanked her for the treats.

“Kara, you’re not really...does it even do anything for you?” Lena asked, wondering if maybe Kryptonians could get high.

“Nope.” Kara unwrapped one and laughed. “Oh now I can smell it.” She quickly ate the entire brownie, despite Meredith warning her to only eat half at a time, and sighed happily. “It tastes great. Do you want one?”

“No.” Lena laughed.

“Well, not for right now. You can eat it later!” Kara slid it towards her human friend.

Lena laughed again and accepted the brownie and put it in her purse, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! I wish I could get some kind of high from them, but, eeeeh. This week is going to be weird. Cat is officially back in her office today and I have to avoid Alex as,” she leaned in and casually whispered, “my alter ego all week.”

Lena frowned, “Well I know Cat is excited she told me over the phone yesterday. But why are you avoiding Alex? Did you two actually fight? You two can’t do that… you're perfect siblings. You two are what other siblings aspire to be.”

Kara blinked at Lena. “I forget you two used to talk on the phone when I was her assistant. Did she say anything about me? About work?”

The CEO licked her lips and sipped her coffee, “I told you I knew Cat when WE started being friends. You have perfect selective memory. Cat and I talk sometimes. We run interference if we’re at the same event and need an assist. Sometimes we’d go for a drink or lunch when we were both in the same town. It’s just been awhile since she was away ‘diving’ or whatever you both called it.” Lena laughed at Kara’s little scowl.

“Diving.”

Lena continued. “Anyway, She is just excited to be going back to work but a little stressed about the ‘clean up’ apparently Olsen didn’t do so well. As far as hearing from her today...I sent her pictures of Alice and Enzo this morning. She hasn’t responded yet.” Alice is a black and white short-haired Collie and Enzo is a blonde, creamy white Corgi that was surrendered just yesterday and Lena wanted him immediately when he gravitated to Alice. They're both almost two years old, well-behaved, and they play together. Lena had been visiting the shelter to check on some things with her employees and to ask more questions about Alice, the Collie she had fallen for, and then Enzo showed up and she just knew she’d have to adopt the pair. They have a couple of vet visits to go to before she completes their adoption papers. 

“Right. I forget that you two are friends. She’s been away since before you came to town and I just don’t mentally associate you two hanging out. I’m excited to meet Alice and Enzo. Can I be their Aunt?”

Lena laughed, “Yes you can be their Aunt. And we don’t hangout. We share a drink or go get fitted for dresses sometimes. Share a little gossip and some personal reviews of echelon restaurants.”

Kara laughed, “That is just rich person speak for ‘hangout’.”

The CEO smacked her from across the table but laughed as she did it. Kara made sure to move with the slap so her friend wouldn’t hurt her hand. “Back to you and Alex. What happened?”

Kara sighed, “I don’t think she’d want me to tell you what happened. Shit, I mean we are okay. Alex just kinda asked for a week break from me and my suit.”

“Kinda? Kara, you can tell me anything and I’ll keep it a secret. Why on Earth would she want a break from you and your suit?”

The alien finished her second coffee. “Okay. You can’t tell Alex I told you and you can’t tell anyone about this.”

Lena nodded and quickly agreed to the terms.

“Well…”

Kara made Lena’s entire morning even better when she told her what happened. Lena laughed so hard and just couldn’t stop. Hearing how Kara had to tell Maggie her secret and that they went to Cat for advice and now Alex just cannot handle seeing her sister in her suit this week was just the funniest thing to her. Then when she was already light headed from THAT, Kara up and tells her that people at the DEO are going to gossip that their Director and Supergirl aren’t sleeping together anymore. Lena just lost it on a whole new level. Kara was pleased with her reactions. Kara told her that Alex hasn’t realized that her agents think they are intimate. Oh boy. Talk about Supergirl’s life behind the scenes. 

“So,” Kara laughed, “I will fill you in on how this week goes.”

“Please do.”

Kara ordered a latte to go for Cat and the two friends hugged and headed their separate ways for work.

When Kara got to work she used a CCTV blind spot in the stairwell to heat the latte and she was almost two hours early for her shift. Cat was already in her office. She was probably extra early for her first day back. Kara managed to walk across the floor without Cat noticing her. She stopped at Eve Teschmacher’s desk and smiled. “Morning, Eve. I’d like to see Ms. Grant.”

Eve smiled at Kara and called Cat’s phone. Cat pressed the speaker button without looking up from her tablet. “What?”

“Ms. Grant, Kara Danvers would like to see you.”

Cat looked up at the two women and ended the call. She stood and straightened her dark green blouse and black fitted skirt as she did and walked to the door in her stilettos. “Good morning, my Darling. You are two hours early for your shift. Why?”

Eve’s eyebrows rose and she couldn’t believe what she just heard and with that genuine warm smile on her face? Is this the same woman that fired every assistant ever (except for Kara) the same woman that Mr. Olsen warned her to not mess up with? So far Cat hadn’t said much to her except to hold all of her calls, she wanted to be left alone today to reintegrate, and that she wanted a BigBelly Cheeseburger, no fries, and a diet coke for lunch at 11:30. She also called her Ava. But, really? This is the woman she’s supposed to fear?

“Good Morning, Cat. I’m early so I can give you this latte and I’d like to show you how to use your SMARTGlass.”

Cat’s eyes practically sparkled. She accepts the latte and plants a chaste peck on Kara’s lips, “Come in and show me.”

Kara grinned and followed her into the office. She closed the door behind her, discreetly tapped the lock, and set her bag on Cat’s coffee table.

Eve was doing her best to look uninterested in what was going on. She called her Darling and they kissed. Oh my God. Was not expecting that. Hope they can’t tell. Don’t want to offend them. Am I blushing? “Wait, what in the world is smart glass?” She wondered out loud and typed it into a search bar and then looked curiously at the glass wall between them. Kara must have been involved with getting Ms. Grant’s office set back up last week too if she organized getting this SMARTGlass installed. The one day she’s missed since working with Catco and she missed the most important transition.

Kara watched Cat walk back around her desk and take a seat. “This isn’t Noonan’s. Do you not go there anymore?” She has been gone a while. Habits change.

“I do still go, but I went to Mer’s Coffee House with Lena this morning and now my allegiance is divided. Try it.” 

Cat took a sip and moaned. Not only was it the perfect temperature, it was also absolutely delicious. “Mmmm, it’s superb.” She took another sip and moaned again.

Kara grinned and tried not to think too hard about those two moans, “That’s how I sounded when I had two coffees while I was there.”

Cat laughed.

Kara sat in the chair across from her desk and smiled, “How are you doing being back today?”

The woman took another sip and moaned a little quieter before answering, “I’m actually a little stressed over today. I don’t have any meetings planned, Olsen is handling assignments with Carr today, Ava is to hold all calls...and I’m still anxious, but excited to be back.”

Kara nodded. “You’ll do great, soon it’ll be like you never left.” Cat watched Kara for a moment, but didn’t say anything.

“I’m happy you approve of the coffee. Let me know anytime if you want something from there and I will fetch it for you. We should go together too.”

“If this is what their latte tastes like then yes we should. I’d like to visit the establishment that made this.”

“They have edibles.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, “Edibles.”

“Mmmhmm.” Kara nodded.

“You didn’t.”

Kara grinned, “It doesn’t affect me. But, that was a fantastic tasting brownie.”

Cat sighs at her.

“I have one left in my bag if you want it.”

Cat laughed, hard. “Darling, are you sure it doesn’t affect you? Because you just offered your boss an edible, while at work right after admitting you partook.” She was smiling and was clearly amused.

Kara licked her lips and a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips as she spoke, “I wish they worked on me. They do not. Actually, I’m offering my girlfriend two different edible treats. She can have one, both, or neither.”

Cat laughed and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out instead she just kind of gawked at her.

Kara stood up and walked around the desk slowly, “I’m offering it to my girlfriend who suggested having SMART privacy glass installed in her office so we could have a ‘mutually beneficial way’ of burning off some stress and I heard she was in fact stressed today.” Kara pulled out a small silver remote from Cat’s desk. “The controls are the same on this remote as they are on the small control panels around your office.” She hands the item to Cat. “The red button turns on the glass between you and the bullpen. Red for rodeo...bullpen.” Cat pressed it and the glass turned solid white. It looked to a regular solid white wall, only a tad reflective. The only variation in the wall was where she could see the outline of the door and its handle. She grinned up at Kara. 

Kara smiled back to her, “If you turn on the glass then the on button doesn’t do anything anymore. So, if you press the red button again you’ll notice it doesn’t do anything.” Cat pressed it and saw that she was right. “The blue button is for the glass to your balcony. Blue...balcony.” Cat pressed the blue button and it did the same thing as the other wall. “The green button turns the glass off. Green for Guilt-free.” Cat laughed, but didn’t press it. 

“That’s it. Same colors for the little panels and they are located on the actual solid wall near the door as you walk in, beside your liquor cabinet, in your hidden bathroom, and here at your desk.” Kara gestured to the small panel inside of the top right drawer. The panels are only a tad bigger than the tiny remote and they all look the same. 

Cat grinned, put the remote in the drawer and closed it. She looked around her private office and back up to the woman standing beside her, “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Kara smiled and leaned down and kissed Cat gently on the lips, “You’re welcome. Did I mention that when the glass is turned on that it also makes your office completely soundproof?”

“Mmmm.” Cat smiled at her and took another sip of her latte, “What was that about edibles, Darling?

Kara tilted her head and squinted, “Which do you want? The brownie, me, or both?”

Cat finished her drink, licked her lips, and grabbed Kara by the waist to pull her into her lap. Kara didn’t resist and she was smiling. Cat’s hands wandered as she leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. Eventually Cat did enjoy the taste of Kara and when she was done Kara scooped her up and set her on her desk and returned the favor. Cat held onto the desk and Kara’s neck for dear life when Kara started vibrating her tongue inside of her and she was never more thankful for solid walls, soundproofing, and a superpowered girlfriend.

11:30 rolled around and Eve was waved through the glass door by Cat. “Thank you, Ava.” 

“You’re welcome Ms. Grant. Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“No, go enjoy your lunch.” She dismissed her with a wave as she grabbed her phone and the bag to go eat on the balcony.

Kara was in her Supersuit and hadn’t been called into or by the DEO any today but she’s stepped out of the office a few times to assist around the city. She helped clear the road from an overturned semi-truck, making it a little easier for the wrecker crew to manage the scene. After that she helped a distressed ocean kayaker that accidentally lost their paddle. Now she’s out of her lunch break, well now she is standing in the middle of a crowded mall in her Supersuit because she heard a man threaten and hit a woman in a changing room. She’s standing outside of that particular store with her arms crossed. People are gathering and taking her picture. The couple walk out of the store and the woman feels relieved when she realizes why Supergirl is leveling her boyfriend with a glare. He pales and when she goes to walk towards Supergirl and he grabs her arm, hard.

“Matt, let go.”

“We’re leaving! Come on!” He starts to pull her along and she’s openly resisting. People are yelling for him to leave her alone, calling him unfavorable names, and urging Supergirl to help the woman. She gets somewhat loose and pulls his fist back to hit her again like in the changing room. Kara catches his fist and uses her speed to grab him by the ankle and flies up about eight feet in the air and holds him upside down.

“There is footage of you being rude, Matt. You have an awful temper and I think you should cool off.” She floats over to the fountain within the mall and drops him in from a safe height. Security grabs him when he climbs out and tries to show his ass again.

Kara flies over to the woman, “Hello.” She lands in front of her. She’s pretty, tall, thin, has light red hair, and blue eyes. But, she’s got her arms wrapped around herself. She’s upset and embarrassed. 

“Hello, Supergirl.” She replied quietly and a little shakily.

“What’s your name?”

“Amber.”

“Was Matt your ride home?”

She nods, “Yes.”

“Would you like me to fly you home? Or would you rather make a different travel arrangement?” Kara asked as she ignored the people calling out to her. They took pictures and videos and wanted her to pay attention to them too, but right now, this woman needs to get away from all of them.

The woman visibly brightened, “I’d love to fly with you.” She said pretty quickly. She smiled and took a breath, “Please.”

Kara smiled back, “Okay, Amber. Would you be more comfortable with me carrying you bridal style or I could hold you by my side, kind of like a hug?”

She thought for a moment, “Bridal.”

Kara nodded and walked a little closer, “Okay, are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Kara picked her up and flew them out of the mall and to the apartment complex she gave her the address to. Kara flew at a leisurely pace. Amber enjoyed every second of the flight. She practically bounced around in her arms to maneuver around and be able to see all around them. She told Kara she was in her second year at NCU studying Information Technology and that she had only been dating Matt for two weeks and had no idea he was an asshole until they were at the mall today. She was shocked and embarrassed, but thankful for the assist. She was looking forward to watching the videos of her manhandling him and she would screenshot the best parts later. 

Kara landed gently in her driveway, startling a neighbor outside checking their mail and some people stopped on their bikes and pulled out their phones when they saw them. She gently stood Amber up.

“Take care of yourself, Amber.”

The redhead smiled brightly, “Thank you, Supergirl.”

“You are welcome.” She floated away and then took to the skies.

That afternoon she caught a thief and dropped by the DEO to check in with Vasquez and Winn. She listened out for Alex and dodged her.

“Hey!” Winn greeted.

“Hey, Supergirl. Nice work at the mall today.” Susan had narrowed down her search for Supergirl’s secret identity to her being a first responder of some kind to avoid suspicion if caught as her alter ego. She wonders if she’s an EMT or a Firefighter? A Reporter or a CSI? Law Enforcement? She doubts it’s law enforcement. But maybe? She’s checking into them all.

Kara smiled, stood between the two of them, and crossed her arms, “Hey you two. Thanks. He was a dick so I tossed him in the fountain. He’s lucky because I wanted to toss him in the bay.”

They laughed at her.

She made her expression serious, “I have a pot brownie in my boot pocket. Do either or both of you want it? The woman that baked it said to only eat half at a time.”

Winn gaped at her.

Vasquez cracked up. “Holy Shit. Really?”

“Yes.”

Winn laughed and didn’t know what he wanted to say or should say, “Uh…”

“I want at least half. You sharing with me Winn or no?”

He tapped his pen on his desk and smirked, “Well okay then. Yes.”

Kara frowned, “Heathens. The brownie...was a lie.”

Winn gasped and Vasquez hung her head, popped her elbow on her desk and pressed her fist to her mouth.

Kara laughed. One of her loud musical ones. Alex heard if from a distance and turned around to go in the opposite direction. But she was curious what her sister was laughing like that about.

The Kryptonian reached out and gently squeezed Susan’s arm and placed the wrapped brownie on her desk in front of her, “I love messing with both of you. Enjoy responsibly!”

She heard them laugh as she flew out of the DEO via the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> How'd you like the chapter?  
> Any requests or ideas?  
> Please leave a comment or KUDOS.  
> Thanks!  
> Take care of yourselves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work wife.

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens 

Kara had been right. She wished she hadn’t been. But, with her superhearing she was able to listen to all the juicy DEO gossip. Agents are whispering and wondering why the Director and Supergirl are not talking. They wondered why they won’t even be found in the same room. It’s Thursday morning and the gossip has amped up after three consecutive days of them not being seen together. You could argue that Supergirl was only there briefly Monday to socialize with Agent Schott and Vasquez. But, others would argue that Supergirl has never visited before and  _ not _ stopped to see the Director if she was present. Even if she was in a meeting the Super would stop by the room and cheekily wave at her through the glass or very obviously start sending her texts and disrupt. 

Now, the agents are at least polite and professional enough to not whisper while Kara is on the premises since they know she can hear everything, but she's a Kryptonian. She can hear them from home if she wants. She’s outside floating 10 blocks away from HQ and doing some early morning patrol. Things had been relatively quiet. She listened in at the DEO anyway. It’s not rude if it’s about you. Right?

Agent Hoffman was tapping on a tablet and talking to Agent Mills. He kept his voice low, “What do you think they had a disagreement about?”

Agent Mills laughed quietly and whispered, “Probably can’t agree on who’s gonna top.”

Kara laughed, oh she’s gotta remember to tell Alex that one. She focused on different hushed voices.

“I really think you’re all nuts. There’s nothing sexual going on between them and they’re not avoiding each other. Just focus and do your jobs. This is not Catco so stop the gossip.”

The alien laughed more. Then she focused on the two agents she was most interested in hearing and she was happy to find that it was even the particular topic she had been listening for. 

It sounded like Schott was spinning around in his chair as he happily greeted Vasquez. “Good Morning Susan!” 

The agent grumbled at him and muttered, “What’s good about it?” under her breath and Winn didn’t hear her.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.” She dropped her bag next to her desk and sat down with a heavy sigh.

“Geez. Rough morning?” Winn asked and stopped spinning in his chair.

She scoffed and Kara heard her messing with her hair, making sure it’s styled just right. “I need another cup of coffee. Decent coffee. Not the crap in the mess. Also,” she glanced around and rolled her own chair closer to Schott. “I really need some Sunshine in my life again. I swear I’m having withdrawals.”

“Are you sure you’re not just itching for another brownie from her?” He picked.

She glared. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“Yikes. I had no idea you would be so...off? The Director is cranky too. You both must be having withdrawals.” 

“Ugh. I almost wish they’d make up if this is how it’s gonna be. Ugh! No. I can’t believe I said that. If they’ve broken up I’m volunteering if Supergirl wants a rebound.” She held up her hand. “I volunteer as tribute.” She didn’t want to sound too rude so she quickly added, “Please.”

Winn cracked up. “I still don’t think they do anything other than flirt. I’ve seen the Director with her lady and I think she’s loyal. If anything they’re like work wives or whatever.”

“I disagree. They were doing it. I know it. And hell why not me? Why can’t I be the flirty work wife that makes the painful day job bearable?”

Winn held up his hands in surrender. “I don’t mean like work wives that actually doooo anything, but ooookay. I thought work spouses were supposed to be platonic. Uh, I’m going to start doing some actual work. I’ve got some data I’m going to send you in a bit. I could use an extra set of eyes.”

“I have eyes.” Vasquez mumbled as she rolled back to her desk.

Kara flew to the closest coffee shop that she knew had good coffee. Not Mer’s Coffee House good. But so far no local place has compared. Kara had been back with Lena again yesterday. It didn’t seem like a good to drop by as Supergirl just as her alter ego had started well on her way to being a regular. 

She grabbed a coffee for Susan and Winn at a pretty nice place and flew to The DEO careful not to spill the drinks and she landed on the balcony. She noticed some people stopped talking when they saw her. She scanned the area and Alex was working at her desk. Someone whispered thinking she was there to have coffee with her. Sadly, no. Next week though. Yes.

She walked up between the two agents she got coffee for and looked up at the command center screens. “Good morning. Anything going on that I should take a look at before I go to work?”

Vasquez grinned and turned towards her, “Supergirl! Hey!”

Schott shook his head and switched the screen to a crime map he had going in real-time, “Nothing in particular, but you’re welcome to look.”

She scanned the screen. She thanked him for sharing and then handed him one of the coffees. 

“Oh.” He laughed. “I thought maybe those were for you and the Director.” He took it with a smile and thanked her. If anyone else said it she’d suspect they were fishing for information. Not Winn. Not in this moment. He seemed genuinely happy to get a coffee. 

Kara smiled slightly, “Nope. Do you want me to heat it up for you? They tend to cool down on the fly over.”

“No, this is perfect. Thanks.” He took a sip and hummed to himself and got back to work.

Kara gently floated to Susan, “What about you Agent Vasquez? How hot do you like it?”

Vasquez’s voice was a little higher than normal, “What?”

Supergirl licked her lips, smirked, and sat on the edge of the agent’s desk. She could feel other agents watching them and she was trying so hard not to laugh. God Cat is going to kill her when she tells her about this. “Your coffee. How hot do you like it? It’s a little warm now from flying here. Do you want me to heat it for you?” She holds up the beverage and taps at the side of her eye so the agent would understand.

“Uh. Yeah, heat it up please. I like it hot.”

Kara took off the lid and blasted it with just a little heat vision and snapped the lid back on and set it next to her on the desk. “It’s a little too hot for you right now, but give it two minutes and it’ll be drinkable.”

Susan licked her lips and leaned to the side in her chair to get a better look at the alien sitting on her desk, skirt, cape, and all. Shit. She’s messing with her again. She bet she heard them talking and heard her say she needed a coffee. She also heard her volunteer to be a rebound. She heard her fuss about wanting to be her work wife. Hell, work wife with or without benefits would be nice. Is this what’s happening? No. No way. Fucking tease. God. 

“What’s going on between you and Danvers? Fight?” Susan asked in a quiet voice so no one else could hear her.

Kara nodded. She appreciated just being asked directly. Vasquez probably realized she likely overheard them talking before coming in. “Kinda. We’ll be fine. I’m just giving her some space.”

Susan shifted in her chair. She wasn’t expecting an actual answer. Holy Shit. She can be a friend if she needs that instead of a rebound. She can be the friend/platonic work wife! She can BE whatever Supergirl needs her to be. Goddammit. Get grip and stop it Susan. God she’s so glad Supergirl can’t read minds. 

“I won’t tell anyone. Scouts honor, Supergirl. Thanks for sharing with me.”

“Thank you.” She crossed her arms and looked over towards Alex’s office. “She’s got her reasons for needing a break from me and I am trying hard to be respectful of that. But…” She trailed off and her blue eyes finally tore away from the Director’s office and back onto Vasquez sitting next to her. She didn’t keep talking.

Susan offered an ending to the sentence, “But it hurts.”

“Yes, she’s like my best friend and I hate not being able to freely see her right now.”

“Friend huh?” Vasquez perked up and tried a small sip of her coffee. Oh yeah, that’s some good and hot coffee right there.

“Yes. Friend. I know that you and the others think we’re something more than that and maybe we are something a bit more but it’s all platonic.” Kara watched Vasquez drink her coffee and think.

“Really? Would you swear to your deity?”

Kara nodded and smiled, “I swear to Rao my relationship with Danvers has never been and will never be sexual.”

Susan had a hard time swallowing one of the sips of coffee. Shit. 

“Damn. I really thought…”

“I know. So many do. Both Danvers and I are in committed relationships and even if we weren’t I just don’t think of her in that way.”

Shit. Vasquez couldn’t believe this shit. Not only are those two not fucking and she’s been jealous over nothing(well jealous over the attention then), but Supergirl just told her that she is in a relationship. “Oh, you are dating someone?”

Kara’s face lit up and a little blush dusted her cheeks. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and grinned wide to show her dimples, “Yes.”

Awww damn, that’s sweet. “Feel like sharing any of that with me?” No one could hear their quiet conversation and Vasquez wanted to get anything she could out of her. 

Supergirl bit her lip and grinned. Her blush got just a little bit darker, “We’re happy. Rao, I’ve never been happier.”

“God, it’s too sweet. Ants are going to be marching over here any second.”

Kara laughed and squeezed Susan’s shoulder. “I have to get to my other job. I’ll see you soon though, my platonic work wife.” She winked playfully at the agent and left for Catco. 

It is truly a miracle that Vasquez did not spill her coffee. If she had, her keyboard’s sacrifice would have never been forgotten. 

Kara got to work a little early. She received a last second email from Snapper demanding another revision for her article. She’s revised it twice now and her deadline was last night. She’s sure he’s being  _ extra _ prickly because everyone knows she’s with Cat romantically. He’s been being extra shitty all week. 

Cat told Kara to use her private elevator any time and so on her way up she straightened her cream colored skirt and golden yellow blouse. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing stylish flats. She tapped away on her tablet making  _ more _ revisions on the article. She barely holds back enough strength to keep from cracking another screen. The doors opened to Cat’s floor and she ignored the whispers and kept walking and working as she did. Gossip belongs at Catco just as that one DEO agent said. 

She was near Eve’s desk and greeted her, “Morning Eve.”

“Good morning Kara!” She grinned. 

The reporter looked at her and kept going. She opened Cat’s door and walked through, “Good morning, Beautiful.”

Cat looked happy to see her and smiled at the greeting. “Good morning.”

Kara walked around the desk and made a mental note of Cat’s coffee from Mer’s on her desk. Cat told her that she had told Eve to bring her coffee from there every morning or don’t bother coming in. Of course she complied. Kara sat on the edge of Cat’s desk like she had done earlier with Susan. She didn’t bother turning on the privacy setting with the SMARTGlass. Unlike earlier at the DEO, this time she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the lips of the woman next to her. “I love you.”

The Queen of all Media smiled softly, “I love you too.”

Kara smiled and it transitioned into a smirk as she looked at Cat’s slim fitting black dress and heels, “I’m going to desperately... _ need _ a nightcap later.” 

“ _ Desperately need _ .” Cat echoed and couldn’t hide the little smile on her face.

Kara leaned in and kissed her again, just a tad rougher this time, and then started walking away. Cat made a little sad whimper at the retreat. “I feel like I always want one. But after I go shove this article in Snapper’s face and deal with the fallout I am going to  _ need  _ you.”

Cat was already excited to see her later. Would Kara still be mad over work by then? If so would she be a little more rough? She doesn’t want Kara to be upset over anything, ever, but...if she is then it’s nice to have something good out of it too. “I’ll see you tonight. Don’t get fired. It would look bad if I had to re-hire you.” 

Kara shrugged and used her hip to push the glass door open and went to give Snapper a piece of her mind and her third revision. People moved out of her way as she walked through the building.

It was mid-morning when Nia finally made her way to Kara. She crashed onto Kara’s golden leather couch in her hidden office. “I cannot believe you said that to Snapper and he didn’t fire you.”

“Only because he knows he legally can’t single me out because of my relationship. I welcome criticism and understand the need for a revision occasionally but three? Three on the same article? Nia I rarely even get one and he’s been pulling this shit all week with everything I do. I get so tired of him sometimes.”

Nia scrunched up her face. “Well maybe he’ll go from grumpasaurus back to regular grump since he knows you’ll make him look weak if he singles you out again.”

“He’s still going to be a dick.” Kara huffed and started looking up contacts for the new assignment he handed her. It was a pretty good one too. She half expected him to try and hand her a fluff piece as punishment. One she would have accepted, but with scathing words. Unless it involved actual fluff. Like Nia’s. She gets to visit the zoo tomorrow and Kara is a little jealous. “I like the article you got.”

“Yeah, checking in with the local zoo and the upgrades they’ve done to the facilities and animal enclosures is pretty cool. Do you want to visit the zoo with me when I go tomorrow? I’m supposed to be at the gate to start the tour and interview at 7:00.”

“Um, yes.” 

Nia laughed and looked at her friend. She looked like she wanted to tell her something important but then changed her mind. “So,” she cleared her throat and got a little more comfortable on the couch, “How did you manage to be Cat’s assistant for three years and deal with all that but get so worked up and angry over Snapper? I mean he’s hard to work for, but he is no Cat Grant when it comes to insanely high expectations and firing people.” 

“He is no Cat Grant period.” Kara grumped. 

Nia laughed and crossed her arms waiting on the answer she suspects she knows already. Kara hasn’t personally confirmed that she’s dating Cat, but she’s heard so many people say they’ve seen them hug and quick kisses have been incorporated into their hellos and goodbyes.

“The difference is I’ve always wanted to date Cat. Snapper? No chance in hell.”

The Naltorian cracked up. “So you and Ms. Grant?”

“Yes.” Kara brightly beamed. Instantly happy.

“How long?”

Kara licked her lips, “Just since she’s come back from her trip.”

“So...nothing was going on between you two before?” 

“No. I wanted it and turns out she did too, but we danced around it and remained professional.” Kara rolled her eyes. “It was so hard, Nia.”

Nia laughed. “I had to find out through the Catco group chat.”

“I figured. I knew I had been dropped from the group chats. Vipers.”

“Not me, I didn’t say anything.”

“No, not you. Them.” Kara smiled at her and got up to sit next to her on the couch. “I wanted to tell you when we were eating chips in the lounge and when I showed my office. I just hadn’t talked to Cat about being public yet and I’ve been busy. I’m sorry though. That you found out through other people.”

“Oh, it’s okay Kara. Honest. I just figured we’d talk about it a little and I want to hear your version not the version other people spin.”

Kara laughed a little. God both jobs are messing with her right now. “I appreciate that. I don’t mind talking with you as long as you keep things between us.”

Nia nudged her, “You mean us and Yvette because she’s always hungry for workplace gossip when I get home.”

“Right. Yes, between us and Yvette.”

“Soooooo….” Nia made a little popping noise with her lips and asked her something she’s been wondering for a while. “You eviscerated Siobhan Smythe during the short time she was your co-assistant...because you wanted to prove to Cat you were capable? Why did she hire a second assistant?”

Kara looked up at the ceiling in thought, “Oh man. Cat hired her to make me jealous over something insane. She thought I broke her oldest son’s heart. She didn’t know I didn’t even date men. I don’t know how she didn’t know. I fought dirty to get Siobhan out of here. I regret a lot of what I did, but...it had two advantages.”

“Oooo, share the deets.” Nia scooted closer and looked so happy to be bonding with Kara. Why hadn’t she started this earlier? Cat is making her so sentimental. Damn.

“Well in the end I won Cat’s game. She made us compete against each other and earn points for tasks completed and she realized just how capable of an assistant I was. Aaaaaaand Siobhan was so pissed off that she found me a week later and told me the only way she was going to have any peace over what happened was if she either got the chance to kill me or fuck me.”

“Nooooo!!!!!” Nia's jaw dropped and smacked Kara. “No! Kara! Did you?”

Kara tilted her head at her and smirked, “We’re both still alive. So, yes.”

Nia melted into the back of the couch, “Oh my God. Why are we only just now really clicking? I have been missing out on some prime bonding. Uhg! Better late than never. I will be asking for detail on that another time.”

That afternoon Kara gets a text from Cat.

_ Cat: I have a mostly non-life threatening emergency for Supergirl. _

Kara discretely flees the office and changes into her suit and flies to Cat’s balcony. Her boots touch the floor and Cat walks through the doors looking annoyed at someone or something. “Hey. What’s going on?”

Cat crossed her arms. “I’ve been blindsided with a little legal mishap. Lucy Lane is already on it and she’s heading over with important documents that need signatures immediately.”

“Okay, what can I do for you?”

“Lucy just called and she’s stuck on the highway. Something caused emergency road work and she cannot get here within the time I need her to be.”

“Ah.”

Cat stepped into Kara’s space so that they were flush. She ran her hand along Kara’s house crest, “I told her I’d figure something out and since you have a history of carrying cars with beautiful women in them around...will you fetch her and bring her to the conference room?”

Kara smiled thinking back to their first interview. “I’ll be right back.” Cat kissed her on her lips and waved her away. Time really is pretty crunched.

Kara listened carefully and used her x-ray vision to quickly locate Lucy along the ever backing up traffic. She can see where the road has collapsed from a sinkhole. Luckily no cars were inside of it. She heard Lucy fussing to herself and Kara landed next to her car. People were already reacting. Waving, pulling out their phones, rolling down their windows, and even getting out of their cars to get a better look at the Super. Lucy had gasped when she landed. She swallowed and rolled down her window. “Good Afternoon Supergirl. Did they demote you to directing traffic?” She joked.

“Haha. No, Miss Lane. Ms. Grant has requested I get you to her immediately.”

“She did? A Super on speed-dial? I would not mind if you gave me your number.” Then she remembered what Alex, Winn, and they all had said about Supergirl being flirty and apparently sapphic. She blushed and backtracked, “I’d only want it for emergencies of course. I wouldn’t abuse it.”

Supergirl raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Shit. She only made it worse by saying that. 

“Still have your seat belt on?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’m taking you to Catco’s parking garage and then I’ll carry you to the conference room.”

Lucy’s mind raced a little. Determined to not make a fool of herself she just agreed and enjoyed the aerial view of the city from her car.

Thanks to SuperAirExpress (the safest way to fly), Cat Grant’s lawyer arrived just in time to divert a potential disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?
> 
> KUDOS?
> 
> What do you think about the chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan might actually figure it.

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

Vasques is riding her motorcycle to work. She’s observing everyone as she rides along the streets of National City. She knows she’s close to finding out her work wife's secret identity. After yesterday she amped up her attempt at finding the woman. Yes, she’s in a relationship. But, if she can find her identity then it means someone else can too and that’s a security risk. At first she wanted to find out Supergirl’s identity for other reasons to...like to ask her out and reveal how she found her and then they could fix it. But, finding out her friend’s identity and helping her with that is pretty great too.

But, now she just wants to help. The more she looks among the first responders of the city the more she sees potential Supergirls. One the way home yesterday she saw a EMT paramedic with a nice body and long blonde hair up in a ponytail. She followed her around and the woman is married and has three kids. She found her records online and absolutely nothing about her screams ‘I am Supergirl’.

She’s half way to work and decided to take the scenic route today and she notices Kara Danvers walking in the direction of Catco Plaza. She’s several blocks away and it’s threatening to rain.

She pulls up alongside her, “Hey Danvers, want a ride to work?”

Kara grinned at her, “Oh hey...Susan, right?”

She nodded, “Yeah. How are you doing?”

Kara touched her ponytail to make sure it wasn’t messed up, “I’m doing good. We should catch up soon. Tell my sister to invite you out with us for drinks.”

Susan shot her a smile, “Alright. I’ll pester her. So, you want a ride to work today or not Blondie?”

She smiled and waved, “No, I’ll get there before you know it. Long legs and all.”

Vasquez glanced at those long legs and the nice dark red dress she was wearing to work today. “If you’re just worried about flashing people then don’t be. I’ll block their view.” She winked playfully at the blonde.

Kara laughed, “Okay.” Kara lifted her already short dress a little and got on the back of Susan’s motorcycle. She gently hugged the agent and enjoyed the quick ride to work. 

At the plaza she got off of the bike carefully and Susan did as she said she would and make sure no one got a view of what was just above her legs that apparently don’t fucking end. Damn. Younger Danvers is fit and sexy. Shit. Do not. Alex would murder her for thinking about her little sister in any kind of way other than platonic. No thanks. Alex is a scary beast when it comes to protecting her sister. Those legs though, they deserve a lingering...respectful look on occasion from now on. Wait...those lovely legs look very familiar. She thought back to getting flashed by Supergirl and by the same figure leaning against her desk so often. No...fucking way. Nope. Can she be? Susan calms her heart rate and smiles at the blonde.

Kara handed back the agent’s spare helmet and fixed her hair, “Thanks, make sure you don’t get caught in this. I’d hate it if you got rained on just to make sure I didn’t.”

The agent smirked, “It’s fine Ma’am, I won’t melt. If I get caught in it I have spare clothes at work.”

Kara grinned, “Take care Susan and see you around.” Kara waved and strode through the lobby entrance on her heels and breezed through security.

Susan watched her go. As soon as she gets to work she checks on Kara. She’s a reporter and often first to a scene along with first responders, she’s a similar build, blonde, those legs, blue eyes, knows Danvers...hell is that why those too could never be an item? Because they’re sisters? It explains the closeness...she just thought it was intimate because never in a thousand years would she think that Alex Danvers’ younger sister with a dirty mouth and tormenting Catco could ever be Supergirl. But, hell, now she’s not so sure what she thinks. She’ll investigate further. Surely, she’s just paranoid. Like with that blonde EMT.

Friday was a rainy, uneventful day. Nia’s meet and greet at the zoo had been rescheduled. Crime even decided it could wait for the next nice day.

Kara was bored. She finished everything and just when she thought she’d just die of restlessness she got a text from Cat. 

_ Cat: Are you in your office? _

Kara smiled.

_ Kara: Yes. _

_ Cat: Are you alone? _

_ Kara: Not, if you come visit me. _

Kara licked her lips and set her phone on her desk and waited. A couple of minutes later there was a light knock on her office door and then Cat peaked her head through and smiled at her, “Hello, Miss Danvers.”

Kara raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Hello, Ms. Grant. How may I help you?”

Cat walked in the office in a low cut blue dress, closed the door behind her, and locked it. “I’m in need of a service only you can provide.”

“Oh? You’ll have to be more precise.” Kara laughed quietly and Cat sat languidly on her leather couch.

Cat patted the place on the golden yellow leather couch next to her, “Come here.”

Kara put her computer in sleep mode and walked over to Cat. Cat smiled and took in Kara’s beautiful red dress and tan legs. The alien sat down next to her and shifted towards her and looked at her curiously.

The alien placed a gentle kiss on Cat’s full lips. The woman smiled and leaned in to capture another. Kara sucked on Cat’s bottom lip and pressed more until her boss sighed and leaned away from her.

Cat used her index finger to trace along Kara’s jaw slowly, down her neck, and even slower along the neckline of her dress. “I need you to…” She leaned in and nibbled at Kara’s earlobe. Kara started breathing a little heavier and she glanced between them and down at the Cat’s cleavage and groaned a little. Cat bit Kara’s ear harder and then pressed a hard kiss to her lips. 

“You need me to?” Kara was curious what the woman wanted.Was she bored today too? Did she want to make out? Did she want Kara to do her favorite thing where she vibrates her tongue on her-

“I need you to run an errand.”

Kara pulled away from the woman. “What?”

Cat licked her lips and grinned, “I need you to run something to Lucy Lane for me. Hard copies of some documents. She needed them 10 minutes ago.”

“Nnooooo, fuck. It’s pouring outside and you get me all worked up and then…” Kara sighed and looked over at the woman who was still tracing along her neckline with her index finger and smiling because she knows Kara will do it anyway. “Fine. Okay.”

Cat gripped Kara’s jaw, licked the alien’s lips, and kissed her deeply. “Thank you. The case with the documents has been weather proofed and is waiting for you in the lobby.”

“Eve is lucky. You don’t make  _ her _ do the grunt work.”

Cat laughed and got up from the couch. “You are the perfect woman for the job. Should I risk Eve and hope she doesn’t drown out there?”

Kara shook her head. “No. I’ll be back in a little bit. Am I going to Lane’s office as a human or an alien?”

Her boss scanned her and smiled, “Whichever you like. Thank you again. Come to my office when you get back for your reward.”

Kara laughed and followed behind the woman out of her office and down the hall. 

“Use my elevator to go to the Lobby and send it back up.”

Kara pressed the button for it to open and she leaned in and kissed Cat quickly on the lips before stepping in.

In the Lobby she received a case in a waterproof wrap, an umbrella, and a sympathetic smile from Juan, the receptionist. “Good luck, Miss Danvers.”

Kara scrunched her face as she looked out at the heavy rain, “Thanks, Juan.” She made her way to the nearest CCTV free spot and decided Supergirl was going to handle this little outing. She checked the time and took to the sky.

Supergirl landed in the law office parking garage and supersped around to dry her hair. She then sped to the back door and walked through with the package in her arm and resting against her family crest. The custodian was a little startled, took his hat off and nodded a polite greeting in Spanish, “ _ Hello _ .”

She pressed the elevator button and nodded back to him,  _ “Hello. How are you today?” _

_ “I am well. Thank you. You didn’t bring in a puddle with you. How are you dry after flying in that? _ ” He gripped the mop handle and asked as he gestured to the heavy rain in the expanse of space between the garage and the main building.

“ _ I ran around really fast in the garage to dry off before coming in.”  _ She touched her full bodied, wavy, dry hair as she said it.

“ _ That’s handy. I wish everyone did that _ .” He smiled and laughed as he started mopping a little more.

The elevator arrived and the doors opened, “ _ Thank you for your hard work, Sir. Have a great day _ .” 

He waved as the doors closed in front of the Super.

The elevator doors opened on Lucy Lane’s floor and people immediately started whispering when they saw the Kryptonian. Her skirt and cape swayed along with her confident gait and she smiled politely at everyone. She walked up to a man who had stopped drinking from his water bottle to watch her approach.

“Hello, Sir. Where may I find the office of Lucy Lane?” She asked him as she looked around the bullpen full of curious and amazed looks. 

He gulped and pointed, “Down that hall...take a right...her office in the last on the left.”

She grinned and went in that direction, “Thanks!” 

Kara turned the corner and focused her hearing. She could hear Lucy talking to her sister on the phone. She smiled. Lois was complaining that Clark still wouldn’t do the basic chores she has set for him. Shame on him. She goes out of her way to do things for friends and family and herself. It’s absolutely no trouble with the help of powers. Why Clark? 

Kara knocked on the door gently.

“One second, Lois. Come in.”

She opened the door and grinned at the younger Lane. She looked at the alien in her doorway and her jaw dropped a little. She shouldn’t be surprised that Cat is using Supergirl for another errand. But, it still managed to catch her anyway. “Um, Lois, sorry but, Supergirl is here and I need to take care of some business.”

Lucy frowned, “No, Lois. I’m not-” She sighs and gestures for the Super to come in and shut the door. She does. “I’m sorry. My sister...she asked me to let her talk to you.”

“Of course, a friend of my cousin is a friend of mine.”

Lucy tapped the speaker button, although unnecessary. 

“Hey, Supergirl!”

Kara smiled and sat on the edge of the chair, “Hello, Lois Lane. How are you? How are things in Metropolis?”

“I’m good. I’d be great if my husband would pull his weight around the house. If he doesn’t pull his head out of his ass it’ll end up being a story in the Daily Planet.”

Lucy shook her head and looked apologetic. 

“I see. Clark? Right? Tell him that helping you around the house helps you and that the smaller things really add up. Maybe that will get him to listen.”

“Can I quote you? I’d love to tell him that YOU told me to tell him that.”

“Go ahead, let’s just keep all of this conversation off the record.”

Lois laughed, “Okay, thank you. Tell me? Do you help your significant other around the house? All off the record.”

Kara laughed. She knew Lois already knew about them. Cat asked her express permission to call the woman and tell her she snagged the younger, hotter, Super, and playfully rubbed it in. Kara’s not technically younger, but, eh. “We live at separate addresses. But, I’m always willing to help out with any errand...and if not then it doesn’t take much to convince me.”

Lucy’s green eyes looked at the Super curiously.

Lois laughed again, “What’s your S.O. have to do to convince you sometimes?”

“Honestly, a kiss and a please does the trick.” Kara grinned brightly. 

“I’ve tried that and then he’s just more interested in going to bed instead of doing what I was asking of him. Is that a problem for you too?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Lois. That’s hardly appropriate.”

Kara licked her lips, “Well, she is good at keeping me on task. She has all the will power and I just want to keep her happy. Perhaps hold out until he does what he’s supposed to? I know that would be enough incentive to make me clean up all of National City if she wanted me to.”

Both of the sisters were laughing pretty hard at the admission. 

“Yeah, I’ll try to tell him how much it’ll mean to me and then progress in tactics from there. I like your style Supergirl. Who would’ve known? Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Good luck.”

Lucy told her sister goodbye and set her phone on her desk and smiled at the alien, “Well, you made my day.”

“Happy to be of service, Miss Lane.” She set the wrapped package with whatever documents Cat wanted delivered. “These are for you. Lucky criminals don’t like the rain. I have all the freetime today.”

“SuperCourier.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant said this was important and well it’s nice to see you again too.”

Lucy smiled and tried to not blush. Think of James. Think of James. “Thank you. You are always a welcome sight too. I appreciate the help you’ve given both of us. It’s nice of Cat to call you instead of sending her assistant out in this weather.”

Kara smiled and looked around the younger Lane’s office. It was professional and clean. Pictures on the wall were of her and James, of her time of service, her father, her and her sister and even one of Lois and Clark. Lucy watched her look at the pictures. 

“So, you have a girlfriend huh?” She pulled a letter opener free from the case and opened the package to start to inspect the documents.

“Yes.”

Lucy smiled warmly at her. “How long have you too known each other?”

“Many years.”

“You two were close before you started dating then?”

Kara nodded, “Yes. How about you and Mr. Olsen? I know of him through Superman.”

“Right. Well, we met in Metropolis when I was doing some legal work to help Lois with an article and I ran into him at the Planet. Literally. He spilled his coffee everywhere.”

“It worked out though, it seems.” Kara nodded at the picture of the two of them.

“Yes, I moved here after doing some contract work in D.C. and then followed James here. Long distance was hard on us.”

“I imagine it can be.”

Lucy inspected the documents and seemed to approve of everything and then she looked at Supergirl with a sudden clarity, “Wait, you never have to experience long-distance relationships do you? You can fly anywhere in a blink of the eye.”

“Well, yes as long as they want me to be around them and you’re assuming those I date always know of my alien lineage.”

The human’s eyes went wide, “You mean...you...of course you couldn’t just tell anyone...but if they did know why wouldn’t they want you to follow them wherever they are?”

“Sometimes people need space and so just because I can do something it doesn’t mean I always should.”

Lucy saw a little sadness deep in those baby blues and so she changed the subject, “I can’t thank you enough for bringing these here. I’ll get them verified, copied, and sent. Maybe I can buy you a drink sometime? I heard from my sister that Kryptonian’s need alien alcohol to feel anything and I recently visited a local alien friendly bar...if you’re ever interested.”

Supergirl stood up and smiled, “Thank you, Miss Lane. While I appreciate the gesture...I should get going.”

“Right. Yes. Thank you again, Supergirl.”

Kara grinned brightly at her and left the building the same way she came. She waved goodbye to a few people and flew back to work once enough time passed for her to have believably delivered the package as Kara. Can’t have Juan questioning things. 

Kara strolls into Cat’s office and the woman smiles at her as she hangs up her phone. Eve had greeted her brightly and thanked her for running the errand for her. 

The alien had shut and locked the door and tapped the SMARTGlass to give them privacy.

“Kara, what are you doing?”

Kara smirked, “Hopefully, getting that reward you mentioned.”

Cat raised her eyebrows and smiled at the woman as she walked to her desk and spun her chair so that she could straddle her. Kara leaned down and kissed her deeply. Cat’s hands wander up her toned thighs and up to grip her ass underneath the red dress. Kara moaned and deepened the kiss even more. When Cat’s long fingers pulled Kara’s panties to the side and got to work Kara moaned even louder and licked at the woman’s teeth and sucked on her lips and tongue. She ground onto her fingers in a steady, not too rough pace, and focused on everything Cat. She let the woman fill her senses and she let herself be consumed by her human for a while. 

Kara stood on almost weakened legs and Cat smiled warmly at her. She fixed her panties and adjusted her dress a little before she sank to her knees in front of the woman. 

“Kara.” 

The alien smirked, “Use your own fingers.”

Cat swallowed and nodded. She let Kara push her blue dress up to her hips, panties down, and she pushed her own fingers, still soaked from Kara’s arousal into herself. Kara leaned into her and kissed along her cleavage from the low-cut dress and then she dipped much lower to place kisses below her waistline. 

When they finished they fixed their disheveled appearances in Cat’s executive bathroom. Kara kissed her on the cheek and was about to leave when Cat called out to her. “Kara.”

The younger woman looked at her, “Yes?”

Cat tossed a candy bar at her and she caught it easily. “That’s the reward I was referring to earlier.”

Kara laughed and thanked her.

Kara was back in her office and she sent out a group text that she wouldn’t be at Al’s Dive Bar for drinks today, but that she’d be at Jackson’s for drinks tomorrow at 8pm. Everyone, even Alex gave it a thumbs up and so she’s hoping that means she’ll be there. 

Susan Vasquez is in the women’s bathroom at the DEO splashing her face with cold water, because, HOLY FUCKING SHIT. KARA DANVERS IS SUPERGIRL. Kara Danvers is her work wife, Supergirl. HOW is this happening? She’s been trying to figure this one out for years and only recently really dug in to try and find her. What gave her away? The fact that she’s a reporter. That she’s specifically said she can’t and won’t be intimate with Alex. Those legs. Her everything. And finally, the thing that really sealed it if the other wasn’t enough...well it was her INSANE grocery bill. Only an alien can eat that much. 

Comments?

Thoughts?

KUDOS if you like it?

Take care! 🥰


	13. Chapter 13

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

Three Weeks Later

Alex was stretching in Cat’s living room with Carter and Kara at her side. Carter had really enjoyed his first few Tae Kwon Do classes and now he has Alex working out with him on the side. Kara is taking advantage of just having extra family time.

Cat is sitting at her dining room table, drinking a healthy smoothie Kara grabbed for her on the way over. She was editing a few articles and occasionally looking over to enjoy the view.

All three were in active wear. 

Both sisters had spandex pants and tank tops of different colors. Carter was in loose exercise pants and a short sleeve blue shirt. They were all barefoot and on the floor stretching their lower backs and their legs. Grabbing their toes and warming up for a little practice with Carter. Cat loves that both Danvers women enjoy doing this and Carter is so enthusiastic about it she thinks this might be the sport for him.

By the time Cat finishes the delicious smoothie those three are doing kicking drills and switching up different stances Carter has learned so far. She smiles when Kara looks over at her. She’s sure it’s because the woman heard her heart rate pick up. She’s just so happy to have them all around her. Kara grins at her and keeps up with the drills at Alex’s command.

  
  


The Next Day 

Kara was delivering a finished article to Snapper Carr. He took the paper from her with an unnecessary snatch. She tilted her head at him and crossed her arms. He was reading over it and grumbling. She looked over at Cat’s office and her boss just happened to look over at her direction as she did. 

Snapper griped, “This is shit. Revise it.” He shoved it into her hands and she looked away from Cat to look at the man trying his hardest to piss her off. Again. 

“I _just_ revised it.”

“Revise. It. Again.”

Kara clenched her jaw. She could feel Cat still watching her and she heard people whispering about Snapper being an ass to her again. 

She was really trying to not blow up on the man. So she turned to leave. 

“Where are you going?! I said revise it again.” He pointed to the little chair and open spot on the table. 

She raised her eyebrow at him and before she could reply with the fury of a pissed off Kyrptonian she could hear her communication frequency for DEO emergencies. 

Alex Danvers’ voice cast on the frequency. _“Supergirl. We have a volatile combatant on the loose inside our building. Casualties expected if you can’t intervene_.”

Kara snarled at the man and set the excellently written article on his desk, “Publish. It.”

She walked out and took to the stairwell to hurry to the DEO. She’ll deal with the fallout from Snapper another time. 

Cat raised her eyebrows at the little scene playing out. When Kara looked angry and put her article on Snapper’s desk and walked to the stairwell she knew something was up. Between them and something had to be going on to require her presence elsewhere. She sighed when Snapper grabbed up the papers Kara left behind and charged towards her office at borderline stroke levels of anger.

Supergirl was called into the DEO when one of the teams were having a hard time restraining a particularly violent alien. They managed to get him to the facility but then he somehow weakened the restraints enough to break free and attack. He made his way to the command center as Supergirl flew in and tackled him to the ground. He had grabbed a rifle from one of the agents and was firing it around the room. People were diving for cover and firing back. He had just seen Vasquez and Winn, as they were the agents closest to him now. He took aim at the desk they were behind and was tackled. She knocked him so hard that he immediately lost consciousness. 

A few agents were hurt in the attack, but nothing life threatening. Supergirl carefully carried each one to the medbay and she sped around to help with the cleanup. When she made a significant dent in the effort she stopped to check on Susan and Winn.

“Hey. Are you two okay?”

Winn nodded, “Yes, thank you for showing up when you did, Supergirl.”

She nodded and looked at Susan.

“Yeah. Thanks. Glad for the assist. I could have taken him though.” The agent smirked at the woman.

The alien laughed and put her hands on her hips, “Really? I’ll just let you fight your own battles from now on.”

Susan nodded, “Good. Cus, I can.”

Winn shook his head and raised his hand, “Uh, I cannot. So please, save me anytime.”

Supergirl laughed harder and then heard her sister upstairs, “Supergirl. Report to me.”

She turned to look up at her sister. Alex was standing up there and looking down at what was left from the messy attack. “I’ll be right back.” She floated up to Alex’s side. The gossip at the DEO lately is that whatever relationship the Director and the Super had was short lived but they are now both content to stay professional. But, apparently they are still weirdly affectionate. Hugs and messing with one another. Some agents, the ones that believe the gossip, think it’s quite progressive of them to remain close friends after a bad breakup. 

“You did good, knocking him out before he could hurt anyone else.”

“Thank you, Director.” Kara smiled at the woman.

Alex smiled back, “You even saved your work wife.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Hmmm?”

“Have you even told your girlfriend that you have a work wife?” Alex picked when she was certain no one could hear them.

The alien laughed, “I haven’t told her. I was under the impression it was a human thing and that the relationship is platonic.”

Alex nodded and laughed lightly, “Oh it is. Supposed to be anyway. I just want to know how she is going to react to the news.”

Kara was a little worried now. Had she messed up? She’s pretty sure this is all fine and not violating anything. 

Alex saw the internal panic starting to brew, “I’m fucking with you. Don’t worry about it. Just know that Vasquez has told literally everyone here you call her your work wife now and she’s loving it.”

Kara laughed a little in relief and amusement. “Ok. Well thanks for the panic. Speaking of though, I’m going to go say ‘bye’ to Vasquez and I have to get back to work. Lena is even visiting today. She’s bringing my niece and nephew.”

Alex snorted. “Tell Alice and Enzo I said ‘hi’ then.” Pretty fucking cute Collie mix and Corgi mix.

Kara waved at the Director as she floated back down to the command center. She sat on Vasquez’s desk. The agent stopped what she was doing and looked up at the woman. Willing herself to not glance down at the damn skirt or those legs. It’s even more imperative that she not do it with Alex watching them from upstairs. “Hey again.”

The alien smiled and looked at her curiously. “You are always nervous when Alex and I are present at the same time.”

“Am I?” She smiled a little nervously.

“I told you that-”

Vasquez subconsciously checked her hair style and then clasp her hands together to keep from fidgeting, “Yeah, I remember what you said.” It’s not that she still thinks they were ever dating or fucking anymore. She doesn’t. It’s that she knows Kara’s identity and if she thought Alex would be a beast over someone flirting in front of her with one of her exes then how beastly would she be over someone flirting with her sister? Kara is dating Cat Grant. It’s all over the news. From Assistant to Lover and all that tabloid bullshit. How does Alex handle that? She’s so curious. She really should accept one of those drink invites and hope she can function around them without giving away that she knows. Hell maybe she should tell Kara so that she can start using cash only or mostly for food to clean up the trail.

Kara’s brows were furrowed. The fuck is wrong with Susan? “Are you okay?”

“I’m good.” She’s not. She knows her heart is beating even faster now. “I’m gonna go get coffee from the lounge.”

Vasquez retreated and Supergirl followed. Something is wrong with her and she means to find out what.

No one is in the lounge. Vasquez grabs a clean mug and pours some sugar in the bottom before filling the mug with hot fresh-ish coffee. She’s gotta get a grip. She’s managed a few weeks of not revealing anything and now it’s like the pressure is mounting and she’s worried if Supergirl will be mad that she not only went digging, but also figured out her identity. Hopefully she can get a grip before running into the alien again. She turns around and the blonde is behind her standing with her arms crossed and frowning. Yep. There’s Kara Danvers. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Vasquez is impressed with herself for not spilling her drink or cursing in surprise. “I’m...fine.”

The blonde shook her head, “No, you are not.” 

“It’s private. I don’t think we should talk about it in here.” She finally answered with a hand gesture about the room. 

“Let’s go to the balcony then.” Kara opened the lounge door and walked towards the balcony.

Vasquez sipped her coffee and followed. 

On the balcony the agent leaned against the railing, “Okay. You’re probably going to be mad. Are you sure no one can hear us out here?”

Kara nodded and waited.

“I-uh...I figured out your identity three weeks ago.” She gulped down more coffee and stared at the alien.

She looks less mad and more confused. “How? I’ve been very careful.”

“Oh, you are. It took me a _while_. If I didn’t know you personally and have the resources I do then I probably wouldn’t have.”

“Susan, how?” Kara looked worried now. If she can figure it out then eventually someone else could too. 

“I narrowed it down to a first responder of some kind. Some that wouldn’t be out of place before, during, or after an event. You were never on the list because of your relationship with the Director...but then after you told me that you two weren’t…well I didn’t think on it much until I gave you a ride to work and...saw your legs...legs that you’ve flashed me a few times now, as well...Supergirl.”

“Rao.”

“Anyway, that’s what got me to look into _you_ specifically and while you are careful with GPS data and cameras...your grocery bill is just ridiculous. That’s what sealed it for me.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Fuck. My legs and my eating habits gave me away? Rao, of-fucking-course.” She paced the balcony and was aware that a few agents were watching them on the balcony from a distance. “Can you help me doctor the grocery bills? I can use cash on most food from now on. Maybe I’ll start taking up restaurants on the offers for free food while in uniform now.”

“Yeah, I can help. Of course I’ll help.”

“Thanks.” She looked at her curiously. “You wanted to know so bad you were actively searching for me?”

Susan shot her lopsided smile and rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah, I’m sorry. The only positive is that I found a weak spot in your cover.”

Kara sighed. 

“Are you mad at me?” She asked against her better judgement. 

“No. I’m mad at myself. I can’t...change my legs.” She laughed, “But I should maybe add to my disguise somehow and we can fix the budget problem. That should keep anyone else from figuring it out unless they’re explicitly told.”

Susan finished her coffee. She’s so relieved that the woman isn’t angry. But, she’s got some questions now if she’ll entertain them. “So, who does all actually know?”

Kara shot her smile, “Besides my work wife?”

“Yeah, besides that awesome bitch.”

The alien smiled a little bigger, “Well...Superman, my adoptive family, and J’onn have all known since I was a child. James Olsen knows because Superman has a big mouth. Superman’s wife knows for the same reason. Cat and her son figured it out because...they are just scary observant and it takes an alien to keep Cat happy.”

Susan cracked up a little and tried to cover her mouth to stop laughing.

“Oh, I know. It’s really funny, but also really true. No human could be her assistant and now that she knows that I get to do work for her on the side plus she has her hard working, human assistant too.”

“Is that all the people that know?”

“No. I mean...I told Alex’s girlfriend and my best friend, Lena.”

“Shit...so like…” She thought about it. “You’ve only told two people and the rest either figured it out, were told by Superman, or knew because they adopted you.”

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“I feel even worse now. I’m sorry. Really, I should have minded my own business.”

Kara grabbed Susan’s shoulder, “You figured it out on your own. I’m impressed...then you told me how and now I can fix it. I’m grateful. Thank you. I’m happy that you know. It’s...tiring...constantly trying to keep everything separate.”

Susan smiled at the alien. 

  
  


Kara is back at work and striding to Cat’s office. She double checks the time. She has a few minutes before Lena is there to visit Cat and show off Alice and Enzo. It’s the first day she’s brought them to Catco and Kara is super excited to see them. She had a bag of dog treats in her office that she grabbed on the way back. 

Mitchell from finance walks by her and eyes her legs in her green dress. She glares at him and he runs into a desk as he flees. She laughs to herself but then wonders if she should wear pants more often or maybe incorporate pants into her suit. Vasquez practically identified her by her legs. Oh Rao. She has to tell Cat. She may be mad but hopefully she’ll find humor in it?

She nods at Eve as she walks into Cat’s office.

Cat smiles up at her from her desk and she finishes a phone call. She hangs up and glances at the time, “You’re extra punctual.”

Kara smiled at her. She sat down on one of the couches, “So is Lena. I hear her walking through the lobby with them now. I can hear their little claws tapping on the floor.”

Cat joined her on the couch and was laughing at her. “You really like dogs don’t you?”

“I love dogs.”

The Queen grinned at the blonde next to her and grabbed the bag of dog treats out of her hand. “Miss Danvers, are you attempting to bribe them into loving you?”

Kara playfully scoffed, “Yes and Lena approved them already so...I have permission.”

The media mogul leaned in and kissed Kara gently on the lips, “It’s very sweet.”

Kara sighed and didn’t reply. Cat’s affection has had her acting sweeter lately and it’s fucking weird. It’s not bad, it’s just that she’s not used to people liking her more as Kara Danvers. It’s almost like a little bit of her Supergirl persona and her kindness is starting to blur into her human persona. Still, she has a little bit of a reputation to uphold here at work. Her co-workers are already seeing her happier side when she’s around Cat. She picks up the remote on the table between the couches and activates the SMARTGlass. She kisses Cat until she hears Lena approaching. “Eve is greeting them.” Kara whispers into Cat’s lips. She kisses the woman again before she gets up to open the door for her best friend and the world’s best dogs.

Lena walked in wearing a navy suit and her hair up in a bun. Alice the collie mix is excited to see Kara and Enzo the corgi mix is just excited in general. Despite their excitement they are well behaved and both sat down immediately when Kara opened the snack bag.

Lena laughed.

Kara’s eyes lit up and she handed each one a snack and sank to the floor to hug and pet them while they happily enjoyed the treats.

The CEO walked over to the couch and sat next to Cat. “And now we watch and get used to being ignored.”

Cat laughed and happily watched Kara on the floor with Alice and Enzo. 

Lena looked at the walls of the office, “I like the SMARTGlass. Is it a new installation?”

Cat grinned at the brunette, “Yes.”

Kara was rubbing Enzo’s belly and Alice was rolling around on the floor near her, “I love the SMARTGlass.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and then looked down at the couch, “Oooooh. Please tell me you sanitize everything.” She joked.

Cat gently smacked Lena’s arm, “Of course everything is sanitized.”

Kara laughed and then switched to rubbing Alice’s stomach. She then gave them each one more snack and passed the bag to Lena. She smiled, “Thank you.” She read the packaging and slipped it into her purse. Alice and Enzo laid down on the floor near her.

The alien smiled, “Can I walk them later? The park near your place is dog friendly right?”

Lena looked at her friend across from her, “Yes and you can walk them anytime.”

Kara grinned and managed to contain a happy squeal.

“So…” Lena cleared her throat, “Back to the SMARTGlass. How’s that affecting productivity around here?” Lena joked. She had instantly guessed that the new addition didn’t happen until their relationship did. Definitely not a coincidence. She can’t help but mess with them about it. 

Kara smirked, “I feel exponentially more productive.”

Cat and Lena laughed.

The alien looked between them, “I’m also feeling a lot less stressed.”

Lena laughed again, “You’re in here a lot aren’t you?” Both of the blondes laugh and Lena rolls her eyes.

Kara playfully shrugged, “I mean between Eliza pestering me to get Cat to stay the entire family trip, Carr making me work triple because he’s an asshole, my work wife figuring out my identity, and National City is always in trouble...yes I’m relieving stress a lot.”

Cat leveled Kara with a stare. The family trip wasn’t news. Cat wants to go, but knows it would cause drama for her to take off at the same time as Kara especially after she took her sabbatical. She told Kara that she might spend a day or two at the beach with them but not the whole week and Eliza is still being persistent. At least Eliza is doing it to be nice and is happy that the two women are dating. But, the work wife was news. “Work wife?”

Kara swallowed and smiled. Sorry Lena. She may be a much needed buffer if Alex wasn’t just fucking with her earlier. “Yeah, Susan. She actually figured out my identity. She told me this morning. Can you believe she figured it out?! And three weeks ago! She told me how and is helping me fix the little weak spot in my cover.”

“Carter and I figured it out.” Cat deadpanned.

The alien looked at her, “Yeah, but we worked together for years and you saw the signs immediately...and I was around you two as both personas…”

Lena rolled her eyes, “I should have seen it. I can’t believe that even with how careful you are I didn’t see past glasses, a ponytail, and a different attitude.”

Kara smiled sympathetically at her friend.

“Kara, how did she figure it out?”

The alien bit her lip. “Remember how I told you most of the agents at the DEO think the Director and Supergirl were together?”

The woman laughed, “Yes. How could I forget?” Lena reached down and pat Alice and Enzo’s head and smiled at the woman when she did.

“Okay, well Susan had been looking for a while and when I told her that there never was or would be anything there between them well...I put myself back on her list of possibilities. Reporters and first responders were on her list. I wasn’t specifically because she truly believed the gossip.”

“You made it back on the list, but then what did she find to accurately identify you?” Cat asked.

“I have flashed her before...in the suit. I mean I have shorts on under the skirt...but still apparently she really committed my legs to memory because she gave me a ride to work on her motorcycle one day...she saw me walking and didn’t want me to get caught in the rain. Well I was wearing a dress and she got a peak and she said it reminded her of...well you get the point. I suddenly was fitting in nicely into her list. She did some digging and saw how much I spent on food. So… cash for food...and I’m thinking the suit needs pants and that I need to change up my hairstyle with an expensive wig or an image disruptor.”

Both CEO’s were staring at her. Kara averted her gaze to the dogs sprawled out on the floor.

Cat started laughing.

Lena was grinning at her and the alien across from them. 

Kara’s gaze returned to the women and she smiled lightly, “I know. I’m sorry and it’s ridiculous right?”

Cat nodded, “Yes. I can buy your food so don’t worry about the grocery bill giving you away again and I will miss the skirt, but pants sound equally attractive.”

Lena looked like she was thinking about something, “I can work on a suit design for you if you'd like and I can give you a disruptor if you really want to change your hair.”

“Rao. You two just fixed those problems.” She smirked.

Cat laughed and then made intense eye contact with Kara, “Now tell me more about your work wife. Susan? Was it? How often do you flash her?”

Lena laughed and called her dogs to her, she grabbed the leash, “Good luck!” She winked at Kara and ignored the plea from her friend to stay. Alice and Enzo happily followed her to the elevator.

Cat is grinning mischievously and Kara is wondering if Kyrpotinians can even get nervous sweats.

Comments? 

Kudos?

Take care! 


	14. Chapter 14

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

  
  


Kara was standing in Carr’s space along with several other reporters he supervises, including Nia. She somewhat listens to him call her a slacker and says that she hardly even puts in the work so she can’t expect her articles to be anything other than dribble until they’re revised multiple times. 

If she could get headaches she’s sure she’d have one right now. She watched the veins throb in his forehead as she yelled and then she turned on her heel and headed straight to HR. She’s told him four times now that if he didn’t stop treating her differently because of her new relationship that she would be visiting human resources and filing a formal complaint against him.

Cat watched as Snapper walked after Kara, still yelling, “Where the fuck are you going Danvers!?! Get back here!”

Kara shot back over her shoulder, “I told you if you kept up with targeting me I’d file a complaint.”

“Don’t you dare! Ponytail! Get back here right now and revise your goddamn article this second!”

“You’re being unprofessional and the second my relationship became public you’ve done nothing but tear apart every single thing I do. You rarely had me revise anything before, a few times, now you want three or four revisions per article. I know my writing has not degraded. You are the fucking problem.” Kara slapped the elevator button and the doors closed before he could reach them. She tried very hard to not yell and scream back. Cat told her once while she was still her assistant that women can’t get away with it at work without seeming hysterical. So, let Carr do the screaming.

Snapper cursed under his breath and when he turned around he felt a chill as he felt Cat’s glare on him from her office. He gripped the article in his hands and marched to her office. 

Eve went to stand when Cat gestured for her to stay where she was and he walked into her office. He handed her the article, “It’s shit and she knows it! She’s just being dramatic, again.”

Cat didn’t look at the article, “How much do you actually believe that?”

“Excuse me?!”

Cat smirked, “You are not excused. How sure are you that you are not targeting her because you think she got her promotion out of unprofessional favoritism?”

He sneered.

“Kara has always been driven and a perfectionist. We were not intimate before I left and she earned her promotion by proving her strength and her ability to do this job day after day. She probably edits better than I do at this point. She was doing most of my edits as my assistant. I can’t let Eva do that. Ella, just isn’t reporter material. Kara? She’s right where she’s meant to be.”

“She doesn’t belong in my department! Your relationship is not professional!”

Cat stood and rounded the table. He took a step back. “HR and everyone is _ aware _ that we are together. The paparazzi is  _ aware _ .” She looked down at the article and read through it. “This is perfect. Your judgement is clouded by an inferiority complex that I just don’t have the time for. You will pack your things and you will leave. If HR can work out something you  _ may _ have a place somewhere else once you’ve worked through your own problems.” She paused and glared at him, “Goodbye.”

“You can’t fucking get rid of me. I’m making her better, I’m molding her into the reporter you want. She needs to fucking learn her place and work for her merits just like everyone else.”

“Kara has a Pulitzer. She’s already ‘ _ better’ _ and she’s the caliber of reporter that I hoped she would be. If YOU cannot see that then YOU are the problem. Now, get your belongings and get out before I have security escort you out of my building.”

Snapper looked like he wanted to raise his first but ultimately he slouched, threw some of his things into his messenger bag, and got on the elevator. 

Cat sat back down and called HR.

  
  


Later that evening Kara dropped by Cat’s balcony at home, once Carter was asleep. Cat was on her couch sipping some tea and watching the news. 

Kara was in her pajamas, a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. She slipped onto the couch and under the blanket Cat was using and she leaned into the woman. Cat draped her arm over her shoulder.

The alien sat up some after a while and looked at Cat, “It’s a PR nightmare. Putting someone on leave because of me. Everyone will think you’re playing favorites.”

“They’re wrong.” Cat said and finished her tea.

“Are they?”

Cat rolled her eyes at her, “Kara, if you were any other reporter, with the same credentials, the same publishing history, I’d have the same thing. Carr was out of line and he has been for a while. I thought he’d get his head out of his ass, but he didn’t. I’m sorry it got so bad.”

Kara licked her lips and looked back at the TV, “HR didn’t seem surprised. I think he’s having problems in general right now and wasn’t taking it out just on me.”

“He’s angry and he’s misdirected it. It’s likely cost him his career. But, there is a small chance he can redeem himself if he gets help with whatever is wrong. Not at Catco obviously, but somewhere.”

Kara buried her face in Cat’s shoulder, “I heard you yelling at him. I loved it.”

“Oh?” Cat drawled.

“Haven’t heard that signature snark in a while. I’ve been keeping you too happy.”

Cat laughed. “Keira, you’re misinformed. Get your facts straight or find a job with FOX News. I don’t have a need for half-wit reporters that don’t know facts if they slapped them in the face.”

Kara kissed her neck, “Fuss at me some more.”

Cat laughed again and then schooled her face, “If eviscerating the inept is what turns you on, you should sit in on my board meetings.”

“I definitely listen in.”

“That’s why you’re always extra ready for me when I get out of those?”

“That and I want to help you calm down after them. Move on with your day.”

Cat kissed her forehead, “It’s starting to make even more sense why you stuck around as my assistant for years. I was so mean to you for so long.”

“You got much nicer once you realized I actually cared. And yes, I’m a masochist when it comes to you. Anyone else and I want to shoot heat vision at them or toss them in the bay. When you do it...I want to take you to a bed.”

Cat smirked, Kara’s got kinks. “Or a chair.”

“Or a couch.”

“Or a desk.” Cat whispered conspiratorially. 

“Even a counter.” Kara laughed out.

“How about a yacht?” Cat parried. 

“I’ll try to not sink her.” Cat’s laugh rumbled in her chest and throat before it filled the room and Kara loved it. “I’m looking forward to the family trip. However long you do visit, even if it’s just for a day, we’ll make it a great one.”

Cat hugged her tightly, “I’ll stay for three days, tell Eliza it’s the best I can do after already taking so much time off recently.”

Kara kissed her lips and grinned, “I’ll tell her.”

Cat kissed her back.

The alien listened in to make sure Carter was still asleep and she picked the human up, turned off the TV, and carried her to the bedroom. She sat her on the bed and closed the bedroom door and locked it. She crossed the room and Cat took off Kara’s useless glasses. She placed them on her bedside table and pulled Kara into a heated kiss. She bit her lips hard, had she been human they would have bled, instead the alien lets out a pleasant hum and scoops up the smaller woman and lays her down in the middle of the bed. 

Cat gripped Kara’s neck and kissed her again, “I need your mouth on me. Everywhere. Now.”

Kara grinned and happily complied. She used her speed to disrobe and remove Cat’s pajamas without hardly moving the woman and she kissed the swathe of her body. She paid attention to the areas that made Cat’s heart race and when her slender hands buried into her scalp and pushed her further down Kara was happy to put her mouth there too. She licked and kissed into her wet folds and sucked at her clit. Cat bit her pillow to keep from waking up her son.

Kara swirled and vibrated her tongue and when Cat was already almost ready to quit for the night Kara angled the woman’s hips up and delved her talented tongue into Cat’s hot center. She thrust her tongue inside and amped up the vibrations until the woman arched, writhed, and ultimately went still. 

The alien licked and cleaned the mess and kissed her thighs as Cat caught her breath and massaged Kara’s scalp. Kara trailed her kisses up her body and the human wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her roughly. Her hand trailed down between them and teased at Kara’s soaking sex. The alien deepened the kiss and tasted every bit of Cat’s mouth and gleefully accepted the fingers sliding into her. She rode the woman’s hand as she added more fingers and gave Kara a stretching feeling that made her moan so loud they both thought Carter was going to wake up. 

He didn’t.

Kara leaned down and kept rocking down on Cat’s hand, careful to not hurt her, but making sure she’s getting the pressure and speed she needs. She reaches down and plays with her own clit and sucks at Cat’s neck until she’s bracing herself for a hard orgasm. She lets Cat keep working her up and she slams her eyes shut. Her heat vision lights up behind her eyelids and Cat watches her chase the feeling anyway. 

Once the glow is gone from her eyelids, Kara relaxes, and Cat slowly removes her hand. She licks her fingers clean and they kiss until they decide a hot shower is in order. 

  
  


Alex and Kara are walking Alice and Enzo in the dog park near Lena’s work. She’d been practically locked in her lab for a week now. She feeds and plays with her pups but she’s barely been home as she’s obsessing over Kara’s new Supersuit. Kara’s not gonna lie, she’s very excited to see what her best friend is making for her. Lena keeps emphasizing it’s a prototype and there will be room for improvement, but Kara knows Lena and the woman is going to make sure it’s perfect before she shares it. 

They sit on one of the benches and Alex clears her throat, “Mom’s happy Cat promised three days for the trip.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Maggie is excited too.”

Kara smiled at her sister.

“Is it weird that I kind of want to ask Mom for a friend day or friend days for everyone to visit if they want, spend a night to make it worth the drive?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Lena can bring these two babies with her...I mean the property is pet friendly. Nia could use a vacation...she’s been dating Brainy. Susan would probably like to have a few beers with us. Lucy and James? Rao knows they need to chill out. Sam and Ruby can come...we could have everyone come over one of the days Cat is visiting so Carter has more people to hang out with.”

“Yeah, while you and Cat sneak away to your room.” Alex elbowed her sister as she said it.

“I dunno, I was thinking her yacht would be great for most of that.”

“Ew, gross and what you’re going to go through the motions of being human if our friends are around and actually use a boat and ferry back and forth? There’s not a dock for her yacht nearby the house.”

“I’ll charge passage.”

“$10 a trip?”

“With Cat and Lena present? $100 a trip. They’d pay for everyone.” Kara jokes.

“I’ve taught you well, little one.” Alex grinned.

“No, I know. I have been thinking...about telling everyone that I’m her.”

Alex went wide-eyed, “What?” She’s finally giving in. She had a feeling having a relationship where her partner knows about her would get Kara to rethink keeping her secret from her friends and have her wanting closer friendships. Lena was the tip of the iceberg. 

Kara reached down and unhooked Alice and Enzo, since they’re in a closed section of the park for the dogs to run freely and she tossed their toys and watched them take off. “Yeah, I dunno, lately I keep feeling like...maybe I’d feel closer to my friends if they knew the real me.”

“Kara Danvers is the real you.”

“Yes, but I mean, know all of me. I’ve never felt better than when I’m around Cat and Carter or you and Maggie or Eliza...people that know all of me and I can just be myself without thinking about trying to appear human and move at human speeds...and not accidentally say things that are so obviously alien.”

“Kara...I don’t know if it’s a good idea. Lena knows and Susan found out. Why do you need to tell more people? What happened to ‘the less people that know the better’?” Give her something to think about before she makes such a big decision. 

Kara licked her lips and threw the dog toys again as both brought them back to her, “I want more out of life. I know the general public needs happy, sunny, and sweet Supergirl, but can’t my close friends know me for me?”

“You really want them to know the real mix of the Spice Girls that you’ve got going on?”

Kara laughed at her sister, “Yes. I guess that is what I’m saying.”

Alex nodded, “Okay, I support you. I can get NDAs for anyone you want and I’ll help you hide the bodies of anyone that tries to betray you.”

Kara grinned and side-hugged her sister, “You’re the best sister.”

“I know.”

Kara frowned at Alice as she ran back up, not with her ball in her mouth, but an apple. “Alice? Who did you steal an apple from?”

Alex laughed and Kara used her heat vision when no was looking and she sliced the apple and laughed as the collie mix sat there and happily ate a few of the slices before Enzo begged for a few for himself. 

“Lena’s dog’s are thieves. They’re already giving into the life of crime. I expected them to be like their mother, not their uncle.”

“Don’t report them. I’m protecting these adorable Luthor’s. I don’t care what crimes they commit.” Kara said as she rubbed their heads and reattached their leashes. 

  
  


Kara was making her rounds patrolling the city when Alex comes over her DEO earpiece, “Supergirl. Angry metahuman causing a lot of damage just north of the city. Dreamer is on the scene and needs backup.”

“On my way!” Kara changes direction midair and her skirt whips a little as she does. She focuses her hearing and listens out for Nia. She can hear her grunt as she’s either hit or something is thrown at her. 

Kara lands, civilians are cowering in the surrounding area and watching. Nia uses her energy whip to wrap around the man’s leg and pull him off balance. He falls to the ground. She releases the energy and turns to Supergirl, “Hey! I’m pretty drained. He can take a lot!”

“You did good.” Supergirl swoops in and the meta punches her right in the stomach. It actually hurt. She was knocked back and chunks of pavement broke as she dug her feet in and charged back at him, dodging his punches and wrapping her arms around his torso and arms, “Let’s not fight. There’s no need to cause further harm.”

The man yelled and tried headbutting her in the hold, “Please, stop fighting. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He dropped out of her hold and kicked her legs out from under her. As he attempted to flee Kara got up and used her speed to grab him and knock him out. She shouldered him and nodded for Nia to follow her. She waved at a few civilians as they left. 

  
  


Supergirl handed over the unconscious man to the DEO to coordinate with the NCPD and work together to deal with the meta.

Dreamer caught up with Supergirl and smiled, “Thank you, for your help!”

The blonde grinned back at her, “You’re welcome, Dreamer. I’m happy to assist.”

The Naltorian shuffled her booted foot on the floor and cleared her throat, “Would you like to go on patrol together?”

Supergirl smiled at the woman, “Yes, I’d love to.” 

Nia perked up, “Okay! How about we go get some really good nachos first?”

Kara’s stomach growled, “Uh, yeah!”

Kara grabbed the woman and flew out of the DEO in the direction of the nearest place with decent nachos. 

  
  


The Kryptonian was in her office finishing up on some of her work when she heard heels clicking and getting closer and closer to her. The knock at her door was followed by a quiet, “Kara? Are you in there?”

“Hey, Nia.”

Nia opened the door slowly, “Can I come in?”

Kara nodded and kept typing.

Nia sat on the yellow leather couch, “How are you doing? I...meant to talk to you earlier about what happened with Snapper...but I had to finish up the article on the zoo upgrades and changes to their enclosures.”

“It’s okay. I got your memes earlier,” She laughed, “those helped me feel better. Will you send me the pictures we took at the zoo? I really want the ones with the goats and with the big cats.”

Nia laughed, “Yeah, let me send them now!” She pulled out her phone and started sending all the ones they took when Kara went and tagged along a few days ago on a pretty morning. “What is it with you and cats huh? They want to rip everyone else apart, but they just love you.”

Kara opened the pictures of them playing with the jaguar cubs. She ignored her work then, “Awwww, oh my god, they’re still so cute!”

Nia smiled and kept sending them. She knew Kara was probably upset and still mad over the scene with their ex-supervisor? Unless he comes back later? But, she’s happy to be able to help put a smile on her friend’s face. She felt the need to tell Kara her secret again. Here goes!

“Kara?”

“Hmm?” Kara kept looking at the messages and sending some of them to Cat, Lena, and Alex.

“There’s something I...want...that I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

The blonde looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, she set her phone down, “Okay.”

Nia played with the ends of her own hair and tried to not feel too nervous, she knows Kara is trustworthy, she’s not sure how she’ll feel about being friends with an alien. Or...or if she’ll be mad for being lied to. Kara has a temper that Nia has always been able to stay on the good side of. She took a breath and tried again, “I...I’m Dreamer.”

Kara raised her other eyebrow, Nia beat her to the reveal, “You’re Dreamer.”

Nia nodded and held up her hand and let some of her bright energy light build up in her hand and spiral around. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

Kara grinned and walked over to pull Nia up in a quick hug, “I’m Supergirl.”

Nia rolled her eyes and laughed, at least Kara was handling it with humor. “That’s not...you’re not as funny as you think you are.”

The blonde sped into her suit and smiled at her, “Yes, I am as funny as I think.”

“Holy Shit. You’re Supergirl.”

Kara nodded and put her hands on her hips in her traditional pose, “I’m Supergirl, you’re Dreamer, AND I’m funny.”

Nia laughed and hugged Kara, “You knew this whole time and didn’t say anything didn’t you? Ahhhh! I’ve been so worried for nothing!”

Kara sped back into her work clothes and sat down at her desk, “I’ve known...I put J’onn on your trail to help you with your abilities and to have someone reliable to guide you.”

Nia followed Kara to her desk chair and hugged her again, because this whole time her prickly co-worker has been her perky hero and hidden guardian for a while now. Then it hit her, “Holy...Oh my...Cat Grant and Supergirl are together.” Nia started giggling and dancing because somehow it all just made sense! 

Kara rolled her eyes and watched the woman gush and start rambling about all the things she’s learned now and how Kara being Supergirl is just wild. 

  
  


Thoughts?

Comments?

Kudos?


	15. Chapter 15

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

  
  


Kara used her superspeed to get dressed so she could head over to Cat’s for breakfast with her and Carter before work. She’s hardly seen either of them the past month. Carter she’s only seen once for thirty minutes in one of his Tae Kwon Do classes and a few times to go and walk with Lena and the dogs. She got called in for an emergency by the DEO before they got finished with one of those walks. She’s really only seen Cat at work, except for one weekend, and they hadn’t really had any alone time. Cat was busy interviewing for Carr’s replacement and just officially (finally) hired one William Dey, who has agreed to move from London with his husband, Russell. He should be moving into his new work space mid-week. 

Kara had read some of his articles over the years from the London Times and had been impressed with his work. He did mostly long-term investigative reporting. Something that Kara would love to do again. That was the kind of detailed work that gained her, her Pulitzer. That and it was centered around protecting the alien population from mistreatment. 

  
  
  


The Kryptonian slipped into a black dress and pretty, electric blue heels. She did her hair up in an intricate dutch braid updo and took a little extra time on her makeup. She grabbed her bag and sped over to Cat’s and knocked on the door at 6:30 sharp. 

Cat opened it immediately and had a grin on her face that melted into something else when she saw what Kara was wearing for the day. The human became acutely aware of how beautiful her girlfriend is and how it’s been a little while since they’ve been intimate. 

Kara just beams brightly at her and leans in for a quick kiss and hangs her bag and as she removes her bright blue heels she calls out, “Where is my Carter?!”

Carter laughs as he walks out of his room in a white tee and green sleep pants, “Right here.”

Kara gestures for him to keep coming towards her and he does, knowing that she’s going to hug him. He just grins and closes the distance and gives Kara an equally big hug like he’s done ever since he’s gotten used to the woman. 

Cat closed and locked the door as she watched her two clowns greet each other and it warmed her heart. 

Carter then took Kara’s hand and he drug her off to his room to show her his new electronic keyboard that his father had bought him.

“Ohhh, this is a  _ really _ nice keyboard Carter!”

“I know. I thought I’d get a Yamaha to start off and get used to and then maybe upgrade if I stuck with it, but then Dad brought this over.”

Kara ran her hand down the length of the keyboard without pressing in any of the keys.

  
  
  


Cat watched them disappear, knowing Carter was itching to show Kara his brand new keyboard from his father. She went to the kitchen and finished the spread she made this morning. Yogurt, granola, walnuts, assorted cut fruits, toast, jam, and Kara’s favorite nut butters. She heard a couple musical notes being played on the keyboard and froze. 

It sounded good. 

Really good. 

But was over really quick and she heard Carter sounding incredibly happy and loud as he talked. Which is rare. Even excited he’s not usually loud. 

Cat knew that Carter didn’t know how to play anything on the instrument yet so that meant that Kara had been hiding a talent. Cat wiped her hands on the towel on the counter and went to Carter’s room to witness what was going on. 

  
  


As she entered the room Kara was showing Carter a couple basic chords.

“Darling, you play?”

Kara nodded. “Yes, my adoptive parents taught me that music is a great form of therapy and a useful way to channel emotions...and strength. They had me practice and play and I had to work so hard to be careful and not break the instruments.”

Carter crossed his arms, but still looked happy, and was mentally wondering if Kara would agree to more than just showing him a few chords. “That sounds expensive.” He cracked a smile.

Kara scrunched her nose, “Well I didn’t start with expensive things. First it was ‘don’t bruise the banana’, ‘don’t crack the egg’, ‘plant flowers without hurting them,’ ‘help wash the cheap dishes’...those kinds of things then when they realized how much I liked Earth’s music Jeremiah was excited at the prospect of both of his daughters being musically inclined.”

Cat stood next to Carter, “What all did you learn to play?”

The alien grinned at them, “Piano and guitar. I’m much better at piano...Alex is a genius with a guitar and I felt like it was better to  _ accompany _ her with the piano. So, I stuck with it.”

Carter couldn’t wait to hear Alex play a guitar now, “Wow. Do you still play? Um...will you play something now? Please?”

Kara blushed a little as she nodded, “Sure. It’s been a while. Jeremiah...had this one song that was his favorite for us to play and dance around the house to...it’s called ‘Who’s That Knocking’ by The Genies...it was released in 1959.”

Kara played with the settings on the keyboard and then she started playing the song. It was upbeat and then she surprised the Grant’s even more when she added her voice and started singing the song as she played.

_ “Who’s that knocking on my door. All last night and the night before. Boom Boom Boom. Bang Bang Bang. I can’t stand this awful thing. Who’s that knocking on my door.” _ She grinned and kept going.  _ “Who’s that calling, calling my name. Tossed a brick through my windowpane. Boom Boom Boom. Bang Bang Bang.”  _ She looked over and winked at them and kept going. 

Cat chuckled and watched her. She tried to ignore her fluttering heart. Tried and failed. 

Kara finished the song with a flare and spun around with a grin still on her lips. “Did you like it?”

Carter nodded energetically, “Yes!”

Cat grinned, “Yes and now I need to hear you sing and I do mean often.”

Kara smiled and turned off the keyboard, “That can be arranged.”

Carter fist pumped the air, “Great! Can you teach me how to play that? Mr. Danvers was right, it’s a great song to dance around the house to.”

The alien swallowed her emotions and smiled at the young man, “I’d love to. He would have loved...that you want to know how to play it.”

Cat took Kara’s hand and led her out of the room to the kitchen and Carter happily followed. He hummed the song to himself as he did. 

  
  
  


Over breakfast they talked about work, about school, Tae Kwon Do, piano, Supergirl patrols, and about the trip to the beach coming up next week. Carter is very excited that they’ll be taking out the yacht and visiting Kara and everyone over in Malibu for a few days. 

Cat sipped her coffee, “Who all have you invited?”

Kara ate another piece of toast with almond butter on it and was adding more apple slices to her plate, “Mmmm, well I invited people to come out the first day you two have scheduled to come by. We...Alex and I invited Lena, Susan, Sam, Ruby, Winn, Lucy, James, Nia, Brainy, and Nia’s roommate Yvette. We haven’t gotten confirmations from everyone. But, I think they’ll all show up to spend the day and one night.”

Carter lit up as she listed everyone he’d get to see again or meet for the first time, “Will Lena bring Alice and Enzo?”

“Of course.” Kara replied. Her expression very much read as, how can you even question that?

Cat rolled her eyes. Kara was entirely obsessed with Lena’s dogs. As in… walks them every other day and is looking for excuses to visit Lena, Alice, and Enzo anytime she can. 

“Who all knows that you’re Supergirl?” Carter asked.

Kara looked at both of them. “Well Maggie knows and will be staying the entire week with Eliza and Alex and I. I told you Superman told James...but uh Lena, Nia, and Susan know too.”

Carter leaned forward, “Nia is Dreamer right?”

Kara looked suddenly very innocent and confused, “Hmm?”

Carter laughed, “I knew it!”

Cat shot her son an amused and proud look. He definitely inherited her ability to sniff out heroes and their identities.

Kara shook her head and kept eating while the young man kept laughing at Kara’s refusal to talk about the other alien’s identity. Which, he didn’t expect her to do. 

  
  
  


He cleared his throat, “Well the Green Martian is a shapeshifter right? Will he be at the beach?”

Kara shook her head, “No, he and Miss Martian will be here protecting the city. She will be shifting to look like me for that week so people think I’m still around.”

His blue eyes were bright, “That is the coolest! You can go on vacation and the bad guys have no idea!”

“That’s the plan. We don’t want anyone thinking I’m gone and that they can get away with acting out.”

Carter cleaned his place and went to go get dressed for school and Kara sped around and cleaned up the kitchen. She stopped cleaning and looked over at Cat. The woman was watching her intently.

Kara went up to her where she was still sitting at the table and she gently sat in Cat’s lap. “What’s on your mind?”

Cat smirked up at her, “You.”

The alien glanced down at the woman’s lips and back into her eyes. Carter was in his room getting dressed so she leaned down and kissed Cat on the lips and slowly deepened the kiss.

Cat trailed one of her hands up to grasp the back of Kara’s neck and deepened the kiss even more.

Kara pulled away when she heard Carter grab his bag and reach for his door handle. She stood up, straightened her dress, and kissed Cat’s cheek before sitting in the chair nearest to her.

Carter walked over and hugged his mom and Kara, “I’m going to walk in the park and then Alex is taking me to school today.”

“Remind her to bring her spare helmet for you.” Cat said as she hugged him back. She knew Alex would remember, but she felt the need to say it anyway. 

“I will. See you later. Love you both.”

“Love you too.” Cat replied.

Kara smiled, “Love you too, Buddy.”

Carter left and the women looked at each other. 

  
  


The Kryptonian listened to him get in the elevator and smiled at Cat, “I know I keep telling you this, but, he’s really great.”

Cat smiled warmed in the way it does when she’s around her youngest son, “I’m great. I was bound to pass that along to someone.” 

Kara laughed, “Good job.”

The woman laughed back.

Kara x-rayed the lobby as he left and spoke as she watched him, “I used to wonder if I’d ever have children and if I did how they would turn out. If they’d have abilities, if they’d want to be a hero...and everything else too I guess.”

Cat looked a little surprised. Not that Kara’s thought about having children, but that she’s discussing it now. It’s something she wondered though and if Kara would want that in her future. Cat didn’t know if that would be the case and was mildly terrified at the idea. Did Kara want biological kids? To adopt? Is that something she wanted with her? So she asked, “Do you still wonder about having children?”

Kara nodded, “From time-to-time.”

Cat swallowed. “Is it something you want?” She wanted to add ‘ _ with me’ _ on the end of the question but refrained. 

Kara looked away from Carter and focused on the woman across from her. “Yes, one day. I’d like to have at least one biological child. So that the In-Ze and El bloodline will have a chance to continue.”

Cat had thought about that before too. That Kara would feel honor-bound or something to keep her race going a while longer. 

The alien gently held Cat’s hand in her own, “How would you feel...if one day...thanks to a little Kryptonian science...we could have our own little girl running around?” 

Cat’s heart did a flutter and Kara smiled at the woman’s physical response. 

“That sounds equal parts lovely and terrifying.”

Kara laughed, “Your snark, my powers, our whit and general stubbornness. Lovely and terrifying sounds accurate.”

Cat pulled Kara up to stand with her and kissed her on the lips, “Would you really want to have a child with me Kara? I’m not getting any younger.”

Kara kissed her back and wrapped her up in a hug, “I can’t imagine trying to raise a child with anyone else at my side. I’d need you to keep her in line and scare her straight. Not straight, straight, just help keep her out of trouble. Healthy amount of fear and respect. I think at the rate I’m going I’d be a total softy by the time she came around.”

Cat laughed into the hug. Kara wants a child with her one day.

  
  
  
  


Kara stayed and talked with Cat a while longer after Carter left. She felt a little lighter now, knowing that Cat was on board for having another child in the future. She ended up picking up the woman and having an intense make out session that led to much, much more on the couch before leaving.

  
  
  


She flew by Alex’s apartment on the way to work. Her sister was off delivering Carter to school and so she let herself inside and went to the spare room. Inside she found the black hard case with Alex’s DEO issue binoculars that she promised Cat could borrow while on her yacht next week. She can use them and even hook them up to her phone and take enhanced pictures. Kara hopes to put on a little bit of a show for her from the sandy shore. Either taking off her top if she’s alone or modeling for her or even using her powers a bit to amuse her. 

She makes sure everything is inside the case and swings by her own apartment to store it and then off to work she went. 

  
  


At work Cat barely made it on time having been delayed in getting ready by Kara earlier. They regret nothing.

  
  
  


At Catco Kara hurriedly submitted her current articles and helped Nia with some last minute self-imposed revisions. Kara thought the copies handed to her were fantastic and only needed a couple grammatical changes. But, they brainstormed and added a bit more information before the woman was content with submitting it. 

  
  
  


Before lunch there was an armed robbery and subsequent car chase that Kara and Nia tag teamed. 

Supergirl held onto Dreamer and as they flew they used their abilities to prevent others from getting into accidents and as soon as the car slowed down some the blonde let go of the brunette. She used her powers to slow her own descent and to carefully stop the police cars that had been hot on the car's bumper. 

Kara scooped up the car from the back and shifted to be underneath it and then held in mid-air. The armed robber leaned out of the driver window to shoot at her and she shot the gun out of his hands with her heat vision. She x-rayed the man and the car to make sure he didn’t have any other weapons on him and set lowered the car to the ground and sped to him and crossed her arms as she stared him down, “Will you surrender?” She asked.

He cursed and hit his steering wheel, “Fuck, yeah, I don’t really have a choice do I?”

She watched him climb out of the car, “You always have choice.”

He grumbled and put his hands behind his head as the officers closed in on them. 

“Thank you Dreamer and Supergirl. You limited damage from the chase and were as helpful as always.” 

Nia grinned at the thanks from the male officer and Kara did too.

They waited at the scene for a while before the two aliens left to grab lunch before going back to work. 

  
  
  
  


Supergirl and Dreamer sat on top of the National City Bank building, still in their suits, and ate their meals. 

“You’re pretty quiet.” Kara said between bites. Nia isn’t usually quiet. 

“I’m just thinking about Brainy...I haven’t asked him about next week yet. I don’t know if he’ll say yes or if going on a trip is too big of a step this early in our relationship.” The brunette sipped her drink.

Kara understood. Talking with Cat about having a child together was scary even for her, Supergirl. Taking steps like that in a relationship can be hard. “What’s your gut telling you?”

Nia looked over at her and sighed, “To run away and not do it.”

Kara shook her head. 

“I know! I’m a coward.”

“No. Just tell him that I invited the both of you over for a day and night at the beach house and ask him if he would like to go. If yes, yay. If he says no, then you tried and you and Yvette can come out anyway.”

“Ugh! You make it sound so easy.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s hard to take that step and ask but once you do it just keeps getting fucking easier and easier.”

Nia nodded and kept eating.

Kara ate and listened to the city. 

“What if Brainy is just worried about sharing a bed?” Nia asked.

Kara raised an eyebrow at her, she had honestly thought those two were just avoiding PDA. She hadn’t thought that well… “Tell him there are plenty of rooms, plenty of beds, and couches and chairs to sleep in. That no one has to share a sleeping space unless they want to.”

“What if I say that and it makes the whole situation worse?”

“I don’t think it will.”

Nia didn’t look convinced, “Can you just personally invite him and explain his options please?”

Kara laughed, “Yes. But, I expect you to bring me a bottle of Naltorian whiskey for my efforts.”

Nia squealed and side-hugged Kara from next to her, “Yes, definitely! I’ll bring it with me to the beach!”

“Thanks.”

Kara finished her meal and waited for the woman to do the same. 

  
  


After work Kara landed on Lena’s balcony and the woman wasn’t in her office. She scanned the building and heard Alice and Enzo playing in Lena’s private lab. She sped down there and was greeted by the happy collie and corgi. Lena grinned at the still caped hero rubbing the dog’s bellies, “Hey Lena, how are you doing?” She asked as she finished her greetings with the two tail-waggers. 

“I’m finishing up here for the day and have an online meeting in an hour.”

Kara sat on some open counter space near where Lena was working on the final parts to Kara’s new supersuit. Lena had already given her an image disrupter but she wanted to wait and use it alongside her new suit. She peered over at the new boots and grinned. Lena wasn’t letting Kara see the entire suit yet or letting her know all the surprises involved, but she did let her see the clasps to her cape and her boots. Little sneak peaks to keep her friend excited for the reveal. And, Rao, was Kara excited. 

“I fucking love the boots, Lena. Stylish and functional!”

Lena grinned at her friend, “Oh I can’t wait until you get to try it out! You’re going to love it, Kara.”

“I already do. Just the boots alone!” 

  
  
  
  


Kara was about to head over to Cat’s when she got a call from Vasquez requesting assistance with an unruly prisoner at the DEO. She sped into the building and slid across the floor and then sped downstairs where a rather large, and unfortunately violent alien was tossing furniture and people around the room like toys. Kara tried to calm the enraged female down, and spoke with her in her own language, but she didn’t react to anything Kara said. She got the agents out of danger and injected her with a drug only used in elevated risk situations. As she fell back to the floor to pass out Kara caught her and cradled her head. She then carried her back to her containment unit and ensured it was secure before heading back up to medical to check on the wounded. 

  
  
  


Kara left medical and she grabbed Winn’s vacant chair, since it’s almost eleven at night and he’s not on shift. She sat down in it, rolled over to Susan’s desk, and crossed her legs. 

“Thanks for the assist, work wife.”

The alien grinned at her, “Anytime.”

Susan laughed, “Hanging out? Don’t you have a hot girlfriend to go visit or something?”

“Yes, but I wanted to tell you something first. I...well something new happening soon and it’s occurred to me that you might not like this change.”

Susan took off her headset and faced her fully, expression serious. “Are you canceling the trip next week?”

“No.”

“Are you work-divorcing me?”

Kara laughed quietly, “No, not fucking leaving you as my work wife.”

“I can’t really think of anything else that would upset me…” The agent looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

Kara looked around dramatically and leaned in to whisper, “I’m upgrading the suit and the new one doesn’t have a skirt.”

Susan pulled away from her and legitimately gasped in horror, “NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

Kara ignored the looks from the night shift and teased the woman, “I...figured you might need a little time to grieve.”

“I’m...I’m goddamned heartbroken! Don’t do this to me! Please!”

Kara shook her head, “It’s happening, Susan...you have to accept it.”

Susan sunk into her chair in defeat and glanced longingly at Kara’s legs before making herself look away. She ran a hand through her own short hair in a distressed away and huffed, “Fine. I guess...thank you for warning me. How long do I have left with them?”

Kara was having a harder and harder time as she tried not to laugh. Susan referring to her legs as a ‘them’ was pushing her to that edge now, “Just over a week or so.”

Susan closed her eyes and nodded.

“Will you be okay?” Kara bit the inside of her cheek to keep her laugh in check as she asked.

“No.” The agent replied evenly. “No. I will not be ‘okay’.”

Kara nodded. “I’ll give you a little time alone then.”

Susan watched her go out the balcony and when Kara was sure the woman couldn’t hear her she let out the largest belly laugh and flew around the city before heading to Cat’s for some quality alone time.


	16. Chapter 16

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

  
  


It’s finally time for the trip. Alex, Eliza, and Maggie had already left for the beach house earlier that morning and Kara was doing some last minute things around town. She took the time to show Cat and Carter how to use Alex’s DEO binoculars. She packed a suitcase for Alice and Enzo for Lena. Her friend just laughed at her and watched. 

Now. 

Now, Kara is in a pair of shorts and flow-y tunic, hair in a braid over her shoulder, her stylish glasses on her face and she’s walking into Mer’s Coffee House. She grins when Meredith notices her and waves.

“Good morning, Meredith.”

“Morning, Kara! Haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks. Lena kept saying she was sure you’d come back eventually. I’m happy to know that we haven’t lost you to a newer, shinier coffee shop.”

“Oh no. I go to Noonan’s because it’s at work, but I’m a lifer for as fucking long as you are in business.”

The older woman giggled and pulled at her overall straps, “Did you hear that Ethan?! Kara is a lifer! We caught her!” She joked. Ethan mumbled something from the back room as he worked. 

Kara looked around at the treats for the day. She came in early since Lena and Meredith had both warned her multiple times that the edibles disappear quickly.

“What are you thinking about getting this morning? A latte and a brownie to go?”

“Oh...well I’m heading out of town and I was thinking.” She smirked, “It would be fun to take a bunch of your delicious brownies and buy a few bags of your fresh ground beans to fix while we are there.”

“That does sound fun! How long will you be away and how many are you buying for? Remember half a brownie is more than enough.” She grinned and eyed Kara. She caught Kara shoving an entire one in her mouth one morning she was here with her girlfriend. It was the weekend, but still, she wonders what kind of trouble the blonde probably got into that day.

Kara laughed, “I’ll be gone a week. Four of us will be staying the entire time. Two will stay three days and I’ll have a lot of friends visiting...some more got invited last minute. So I want there to be plenty to share. How many do you have with you today?”

“I always bring in four dozen every morning and you’re my first customer today.”

“Is there a limit to how many you can sell to a single customer?”

The woman shook her head, “No, I don’t think so.”

Kara smirked. “I’ll buy all of them then and four large bags of your house coffee please.”

Meredith blinked and adjusted her own, round lens glasses, “All of them.” She echoed.

The alien nodded and pulled out some cash. “Yes and four large bags of your house coffee...oh and my favorite latte...large. To go.”

After she left she made sure to get regular brownies too. She put them in a blue container and labeled it ‘Regular Brownies’. She put all the individually wrapped ones from Mer’s in a red container with labels that say ‘Pot Brownies/ Adults Only’. She can’t have a high Carter or Ruby. 

  
  
  


Kara took the time to pack Cat and Carter’s suitcases for them despite them not coming out to the beach for a few more days. 

When she was done she kissed Cat, in front of Carter, which earned a surprised laugh from Cat and a chuckle from her son. 

“Kara.” She smiled and hugged her. She was excited to see her again in a few days.

“Cat.” The alien grinned into the hug and kissed the shorter woman’s temple, “I can’t wait to see you two on the yacht.”

They laughed.

  
  
  


Kara sped back and forth dropping off food, drinks, and supplies between National City, Midvale, and the beach house. She finished doing a quick cleanup of the house and getting everything ready just in time for Alex, Eliza, and Maggie to show up in Alex’s SUV.

The blonde kicked off her shoes and ran out of the house at human speed to greet them and help them with the few bags they brought with them.

“WOW!” Maggie said as she slid out of the vehicle, “Nice place!”

Alex grinned, “Told you.”

“Seeing is believing.”

Eliza smiled at her alien daughter as she got closer to the vehicle, “Speaking of seeing is believing. Kara can’t wait to show everyone who visits that she’s Supergirl.”

Kara smirked. “Susan did extensive background checks on everyone, although unnecessary…”

“I love her. She’s the greatest. If she hadn’t done it I would have. Do you know how much shit you’re stirring with the DEO by telling so many people and at one time?”

“Vacation.” Eliza reminded them.

“You brought it up.” Alex grumbled at her mother. 

Kara grinned, “The background checks are done, unnecessary, but done, and so are the non-disclosures. So, relax and let’s have fun.”

“Oh I am muy excited to see everyone react to whatever you have up your sleeve.” Maggie said as she followed the group into the house. 

  
  
  


Eliza and Kara cooked an early dinner together while Alex and Maggie set the table and pulled drinks out for everyone to enjoy with their meal. 

They put on music and relaxed in a range of comfortable clothes to beach wear. Kara was in her swimsuit, but had on a large tee over it and her hair up in a top, messy bun. She was adamant that she was going swimming again after they ate. She wants to soak up the sun more and make every moment count.

When they finished their meals and had a couple of drinks, Kara sped around and cleaned everything up and carried her adoptive mother to the beach and floated them to their chairs. Eliza hugged her and laughed all the way down to the water and Alex and Maggie giggled and followed on foot.

  
  
  


Mornings consisted of Mer’s coffee and huge breakfasts.

They spent the days on the beach and the nights in the pool. They lounged and played constantly. Kara took turns flying the ladies around the property and over the water. Maggie held onto Kara like a koala bear until finally relaxing and requesting to sit in her back and hold on instead. The alien went slow and then almost died laughing when the detective started singing ‘A Whole New World’. Alex watched from the shore, slathered in sunscreen, sitting next to her mom under a large beach umbrella.

  
  
  


It’s time for their friends to start showing up and Kara’s excited more than before. They’ve crammed into multiple vehicles and Cat and Carter will arrive into the afternoon via the yacht. 

“I see them!” Alex yelled from upstairs and started to run down them with a big smile on her face. Okay, she’s getting pretty pumped over seeing everyone realize that her little sister is Supergirl. Especially Winn. Oh maaaaaaaan. He’s probably gonna pass out. 

Maggie was already downstairs with Eliza splitting a special brownie with each other and giggling as they did so. Alex stopped and slid, “Oh! Okay! I need one now too!” Maggie opened another wrapper and gave half to Alex and kissed her after she ate it. She wrapped up the other and closed the container. They all thought it was hilarious that Kara bought four dozen pot brownies for when their friends showed up. They didn’t start eating on them until just now. 

Kara sped across the room, “Nia’s here! She was supposed to bring Naltorian whiskey for me.” She slowed herself and opened the door to go help them unload and come inside.

Yvette was not even trying to hide her excitement, she hugged everyone and buzzed about the house, looking and everything, and trying out all the furniture and squealing when she saw the pool, backyard, and ocean view, “HOLY SHIT! THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR INVITING MEEEEEE!!!!” She hugged everyone again and then when Maggie handed her half a brownie, “Hold up. Is this...?” She looked at them.

Kara smiled, “Yes! There are plenty. Eat only half at a time.”

Nia chucked and handed her bag to Brainy as he observed the home's interior, “I’ll definitely have me some of that. Thank you. OH, Brainy?”

“Yes?” He looked at her.

“Will you please give Kara the special whiskey I bought for her?”

He nodded and pulled in from a duffle over his shoulder. “Here you go, Kara. Enjoy.”

Kara took the bottle and smirked, “Oh, I will. Thank you for bringing this.”

Brainy nodded and pointed at the stairs, “May I claim a bed now?”

Eliza smiled, “Yes, I’ll show you your options.” All three followed Eliza up the stairs and Kara opened the bottle from Nia. 

She sped to grab a glass and came back with a smile, “Bottoms up!”

Maggie cheered and Alex laughed, “It’s been a long time since Kara’s let loose and just enjoyed herself. She’s noticed how happy her sister has been since Cat came back and the two started dating. Kara’s more open, more friendly, and just generally happy. Whatever Cat is doing, Alex approves. She’s still a little iffy feeling about Kara revealing herself to everyone, but her sister has made up her mind and Alex will try and enjoy the moment. 

  
  
  


Brainy chose a twin bed for himself, Nia and Yvette are sharing a room that has another bed in it for whoever wants to join them.

They just finish settling and snacking as another vehicle shows up with James, Lucy, Susan, and Winn. Another pulls in behind them with Lena, Sam, Ruby, and two happy dogs. 

Alex squinted, “Is a third vehicle behind them? Kara, did you invite more people and not tell me?”

Kara replied with a simple, “Yes.”

Yvette craned to look where they were looking as a nice car pulled towards the house behind the two that just arrived together, “Who?”

Kara laughed and bound down the stairs and out to greet everyone at human speed. She hugged Susan and Lucy. She pet both Alice and Enzo and hugged Lena. Waved politely at Sam and Ruby. Offered to help them with their bags and when they declined she went to the nice car as it parked.

The doors opened to the sedan and Sara Lance sprung out of the car, “Kara Danvers! You sexy beach bitch! Give me a hug! It’s been FOREVER AND A DAY!!!!”

Kara quickly hugged her while Lena and the others tried to figure out who these strangers Kara invited were. 

Ava climbed out of the backseat, half asleep, “Hey, nice house.”

Barry and Mick hopped out also, in beach wear, long-shorts, and tacky vacation shirts, they said, “Wow!” In unison as they looked at the front of the property.

Kara happily talked with them and helped them inside.

In the living room she made introductions and offered everyone food, drinks, and brownie halves.

Mick grabbed a beer and a whole brownie, “Hell yeah. Thanks, Glasses.”

Kara adjusted her glasses and smiled. She poured herself a little more whiskey and hid the bottle while Eliza and Alex helped everyone find a place to sleep. Ava and Sara picked the bed in the room with Nia and Yvette. 

Lena, Sam, and Ruby picked the room with Brainy, once he nodded and smiled his consent. 

James and Lucy have a room by themselves. Just like Alex and Maggie do. Eliza is in her own room where Kara is sleeping until Cat and Carter arrive. Mick is in a small room with a twin bed. He dropped his bag and immediately went down to the water with a second beer in tow now. 

Barry, Susan, and Winn are in a room.

  
  


Kara had set up chairs and umbrellas for everyone before they arrived. She went out once more made their way outside. She stood in the kitchen, in shorts and another baggy shirt and watched them through the expansive windows. She focused her hearing and found Cat’s voice out over the ocean. It would be another couple of hours before they got close to them. She smiled and went out to play. 

  
  


Sara and her crew have no idea Kara is Supergirl. She met them as Kara on purpose and gave them intel on a few of their missions, but never disclosed to them about her alien heritage. They also don’t know she’s with Cat Grant. It’s all in the news, but those guys are always too busy traveling through time to know what’s happening in the present. Even Barry, he joined the Legends years ago and is the same way. His wife stayed behind on the Waverider to help on an active mission while they all took a day off. Next time though, Iris will join in the fun. For sure.

  
  
  
  


James shielded his eyes and squinted at the water. Kara had pretended she didn’t know Cat had arrived. She had Cat in her ear piece though so she could hear Kara and she was talking to her through her phone and commenting on her shorts and baggy tee. Kara grinned when James spoke, “There’s Ms. Grant.”

Everyone looked and watched the yacht get closer. Sara looked and wondered how Kara always befriended these rich ladies. The CEO, CFO of L Corp, AND the Queen of All Media. She’s pretty sure Kara knows heiress of Wayne too She grabbed Winn’s binoculars he was using to watch dolphins earlier, “Ms. Grant’s got style. Fancyass yacht called ‘Working Girl’. I like her style.”

Lucy looked at the yacht get a little closer to the shore, “It’s a nice ship. Is she going to be shuttling back and forth and then swimming from the boat? There’s no nearby dock.”

Kara grinned. “I’ll be shuttling them.”

The lawyer sipped her drink and frowned, “Ugh, this has gotten warm.” She looked over at Kara, “There’s still swimming involved...she wanted to show off her boat and didn’t plan it out. Very unlike Cat.”

Lena hid her smile behind her own glass.

Kara stood up and stretched for Cat who was watching her through the binoculars. She took off her glasses, tossed them in her beach chair, then took off her large baggy tee. She heard a few gasps over her red bikini top and exposed skin. 

Susan wasn’t breathing.

“Cat always thinks things through.” Kara stated and shimmied out of her shorts. “She and Carter can swim all they want, but it won’t be because they’re trying to get to shore without running their boat aground.” She took her hair tie off and shook her hair out of it’s messy bun. 

“Stretch again.” Cat requested from the water.

The alien smirked and did. Susan covered her mouth and stared. 

Kara rolled her neck and looked over at her work wife and smiled. She shot a smile at Ava and Sara who were realizing that their friend Kara was also their friend Supergirl. She looked at Lucy and gestured to her drink, “Do you want a cold drink?”

Lucy just nodded and handed it to Kara. Her brain was trying to tell her something that was simply impossible. That Kara was maybe Supergirl?! NO. Nope. Cannot be true. Yet, here she is in front of her. Sans glasses and showing off a lot of skin.

Kara took the drink and instead of trading it out with a new one from the cooler she brought it towards her own full lips and blew a gust of her freeze breath. The glass chilled over and she handed it back to Lucy with a wink.

Lena grinned as everyone watched.

Kara then took a few steps back and to everyone’s surprise she started to float and fly off into the sky and towards the ‘Working Girl’.

“HOLY SHIT KARA IS SUPERGIRL!?!” Yvette screamed and the Naltorian beside her was giggling.

Ruby was shaking her mother and Lena, “She’s SUPERGIRL!?!?!? THAT’S SO COOL!!!! DID YOU KNOW?!?!”

Winn was in shock and was thinking about all the things he’s said to Kara _about_ Supergirl over the years. How had they not noticed? How had he not noticed? Kara is fit and is freaking Supergirl!! “Can I...are you guys seeing this too? Did I have a stronger brownie? I’m hallucinating.” Everyone ignored him.

Susan kept thinking about Kara’s body. Knowing and seeing are two very different things and she’s having a hard time functioning at all. Pot brownies and Kara’s body on show. How can she properly function?

Ava and Sara are taking turns using Winn’s binoculars to see Kara land on the yacht and are talking to each other. Sara was grinning like an idiot, “I knew she was athletic, but damn.”

“Sarcastic Kara is also sweet Supergirl?” Ava asked.

Brainy took a sip on his lemonade and wasn’t fazed by any of this. He’s always known, but he’s from the future and knew Kara would reveal herself when she was ready. 

Alex was laughing with her mother.

Lucy whipped her head to the man next to her, “Jimmy. Did you know?”

He grinned sheepishly. “Yeah.” She smacked him on his arm and he chuckled.

Mick popped the top off of another beer, “Glasses isn’t an appropriate nickname for her anymore.”

Barry was still floored by the reveal and was staring at the ocean where Kara flew off, “Guns? Cus of her arms?”

The ex-con shrugged, “Abs?”

“Ha! Abs of steel!” Barry shouted and took a bite of a brownie.

Mick chuckled loudly, “Thighs of steel!” Several along the beach agreed.

Ava ignored them and squinted as Kara landed on the yacht and kissed Cat on the lips, “What!?! Kara is kissing Cat Grant! What is happening!?!”

The Captain snatched them from her, “LET ME SEE!!!!”

Susan sprung from her seat, suddenly regaining some control of her body, “NO, LET ME SEE!!!!” Sara and Susan struggled over the binoculars and then took turns watching the blondes greet each other. 

Susan eventually just sort of fell over in the sand and Yvette pried the binoculars from her hands, “Damn, this girl just died of _thirst_.” Then she looked over at the yacht. A boy was looking at her through fancier binoculars and waving enthusiastically. Cat and Kara were kissing behind him.

Brainy offered to get Susan a bottle of water and Nia shook her head and told him it wasn't that kind of thirst, which just made the whole thing even funnier to everyone present. 

Ruby had been asking a million questions and didn’t wait for Lena to answer any of them before turning to Alice and Enzo, resting on beach towels in their own little tent she and her mom set up for them and asked the dogs, “Alice! Enzo! How does it feel having Supergirl as your own personal servant?!?!”

Everyone, especially Alex and Eliza cackled at the girl’s question.

  
  
  
  


Thoughts?

Comments?

Kudos?

So, yvilrah...what'd you think????? Thanks for giving me great scene ideas!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Dusk Till Dawn

rancordesherzens

  
  


Carter was waving, laughing, and watching the people on the beach after Kara landed with an excited ‘Hello’ and then wrapped his mom up in a hug and continued to greet her. He just playfully rolled his eyes and turned his back to give them some privacy. 

Some of the women on the beach were fighting over some binoculars of their own and a woman had just fallen over in the sand.

“Hey, Kara. I think one of your friends just had a heart attack.”

Kara placed a quick kiss on Cat’s cheek before looking back at the beach, “Oh, no. That’s Susan. She’s okay.”

Cat swatted at Kara and crossed the deck while gesturing for the binoculars from her son, “I want to see your work wife.”

Kara laughed and scratched at her neck. She looked around the ‘Working Girl’ and noted their luggage via her xray vision. She was so glad that they’ve finally arrived and that she has people that know all sides of her now. She won’t have to keep her guard up as much and she can drop the act now and then. She feels...she feels happy and free.

“Hmmmmm.” Cat tisked and called back to Kara. “Why is the man shoving a water bottle in her face over and over? Did she get overheated? Is he an idiot?”

Kara stood between the other two blondes and leaned down onto the railing and watched as Brainy repeatedly offered to help Susan with her dehydration. “No, she’s just thirsty. Brainy is brilliant...when it comes to tech and science.”

Cat caught on to the thirst comment quickly and practically cackled. She waved to the onlookers and several waved back. “This will be a fun trip.”

The alien raised her eyebrow, “You had doubts?”

“None.”

The blinding smile she received from Kara was worth everything. She then stood up and offered to take them to the beach to greet everyone. 

“Go ahead and take Carter. I’d like to have you to myself for a tad longer before we join everyone.”

Kara hugged Carter’s side and flew over to the shore.

He waved and was quickly caught up in a hug by Alex. “Hey! You’re gonna love it here.” He grinned and was tugged along the sand by the agent. 

The alien watched him go and be greeted by Eliza and the others. Then she looked over back at the yacht. She grinned at Nia, Yvette, and the Legends. “I’ll be back in a bit.” She sped off leaving some sugary white sand left behind in the air to settle back down. 

Ava cleared her throat and grabbed the binoculars from her chair. She started to laugh and then was assaulted by those near her wanting to see.

  
  
  
  


Kara landed back on the yacht and immediately kissed Cat in waiting lips. 

The media mogul moaned into the kiss and her hands wandered to the tie keeping Kara’s bikini top in place. She tugged at the material as they kissed their way inside for some much needed privacy.

Susan saw the top start to fall and fell over again. Yvette fanned at her playfully with the magazine she was pretending to read. Brainy didn’t bother offering her water this time. Even though he had the undeniable urge to do so.

Nia squeezed his hand gently and assured him she was okay and not in need of hydration at the moment.

  
  
  


The blondes stayed hidden on the yacht for an hour before they felt the need to clean up and socialize.

  
  


When they landed gently on the sand. Barry, Nia, and Winn were asleep, comfortably in their beach chairs and protected from the sun under their umbrellas. 

Cat greeted everyone and went to check on Carter. He was running up and down the shore playing with Ruby and Lena’s dogs. 

Eliza waved her over and she sat next to the woman and happily accepted the cold beverage offered to her by Kara’s adoptive mother. 

  
  
  
  


Kara leaned in and looked at Susan with a playful grin, “You look like you survived, after all.”

Susan raised an eyebrow at her. “What?”

“I thought you died of thirst.” Kara stated in almost a monotone voice. 

Yvette, Sara, and Ava howled with laughter. Lucy and James laughed quietly.

“You thought I died and you're checking on me an _hour_ later?” Susan prodded with a laugh.

The alien licked her lips and crossed her arms, “Yes. I was a little preoccupied.”

Sara sipped her beer, “Yeah you were.”

The women laughed and Kara went for a swim with those of the group that were awake and willing to go in.

  
  
  
  


Cat watched and hadn’t realized she was still smiling so much until Eliza pointed it out.

“You two make each other so happy. I’m glad you’re still together.”

The CEO unintentionally stopped smiling, “You’re sure you approve of us?”

Eliza nodded, unfazed, and attitude unchanged, “Oh yes. I approve. You’ll just have to get used to having all of us love you and Carter as a part of our family.”

She had expected her mother to be civil and kind, because it’s who she is. But, this...this genuine acceptance and care about her and her son too. She’s never been _liked_ by a partner’s family before. It’s odd.

It’s wonderful.

“I...thank you.”

The doctor smiled at her and remained quietly and happily at her side as they watched everyone relax and enjoy themselves.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s midmorning. Most of the guests have woken up and are downstairs eating breakfast and talking. 

Winn drags himself out of bed and his head is thudding slightly.

She scratched at his messy bed head and stopped at the top of the stairs to look down at everyone. 

“Morning Winn.” Kara called up to him. 

“Hey.” He croaked out. 

“How do you feel?” James asked.

“Uh, honestly. Like I got run over and then had the weirdest brownie, booze, and sun induced dream.”

Kara laughed, “What’d you dream?”

“Man, I don’t know. I mean, I don’t even remember going to my bed last night.”

Lena popped a grape in her mouth and smiled from the couch, “You had help.” Sam and Ruby laughed beside her.

He mock laughed, but smiled anyway, “You guys are gonna laugh. But, I dreamt that Kara revealed herself as Supergirl and then flew off to Cat’s yacht.

Several laughs echoed around the house. Especially Alex and Maggie.

Mick chuckled and shoved a brownie in his mouth and chased it with coffee.

Kara grabbed a plate of breakfast for Winn that her mom had just plated for him, “That is weird. I just...flew off huh?”

“It was wiiiiild.” He emphasized the word.

Kara hummed and smiled up at him. She then slowly floated up to the top of the stair where the now very wide-eyed man was gawking. She held out his breakfast, “That is wiiiiild.” She mimicked and floated back towards the kitchen.

Winn held onto the plate and sputtered unceremoniously as the others laughed at him.

Sara and Maggie took pictures of reaction and were quickly dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Yvette watched, amused, and accepted some fruit from the bowl Lena was sharing with her. She ate the sweetest strawberry she’d ever had and watched the morning unfold.

  
  
  


By afternoon Alex, Cat, Lena, Maggie, Mick, Sara, and Susan were playing poker beside the pool.

Barry, Kara, James, and Nia were floating around the pool and cheering them on as they played.

Eliza and Yvette were watching a cooking show in the living room. Mick was asleep with two dogs piled on top of him on one of the couches.

Sam, Ruby, Carter, Brainy, Lucy, and Winn were walking along the shore combing the beach as they went up and down the private stretch of land around them.

  
  
  
  


Lena folded and it left Cat and Susan to battle out the rest of the poker game. 

Kara sat down next to Cat with a towel wrapped around her shoulders and her hair still wet from the pool. She eyed Cat’s hand and grinned at her. She then leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Cat suddenly looked equally intrigued and turned-on.

Susan’s eyebrow twitched lightly. Was Kara using her xray vision to see her cards and helping her woman win against her work wife? Or worse? Was she telling her what they’d do later if she won poker.

Kara grinned at Susan, but didn’t say anything.

Cat played a winning hand after all. 

Vasquez was a little deflated by the loss.

Kara shuffled the cards and handed them to Cat. “Good game Susan.”

The agent watched her own personal cards exchange hands. “Thanks. But…” She held out her hand for her cards back. “Those are mine.”

Cat shot her a wicked grin, “Do you mind if we borrow them for a round or private strip poker back on the yacht?”

The woman’s brain short-circuited and she quickly gave her permission. She meant to say something calm like ‘Sure, yeah go ahead’ but it came out more like, “Shuurrre, yep, go do it. Do that.” 

  
  
  


Ava waved Susan over when Kara disappeared with Cat in her arms and a grin on her face. 

“Join us. We have the shots.”

Sara nodded and downed another, “All the shots. We have.”

Winn laughed and laid there, “We do.”

Susan sat with them and downed a couple before filling some water guns that Alex, Carter, and Maggie walked out with in their arms. 

The battle was intense. No one will ever try and take on the combined force of ‘Sanvers’ as Nia and Yvette refer to them as. 

  
  
  


Strip poker ended the way they wanted it to.

With both Cat and Kara naked and writhing in bed. Cat swallowed Kara’s moans and worked hard like the namesake of her ship to earn every kiss and sigh from her alien’s lips. 

  
  


Ruby and Sam snuggled next to each other in front of a fire James and Lucy had started on the shore. They were trying to dry and warm up from their defeat by Alex and Maggie. 

The girl was fighting to keep her eyes open and Sam wrapped her arm around her daughter and let her fall asleep with her head resting on her shoulder. 

James held Lucy’s hand as they watched the fire and had quiet conversation with Lena’s trusted CFO.

  
  


Mick and Lena split a brownie and he let her tinker with his gun, as she never goes far without at least a small tool kit. She was bright-eyed and was careful with the man’s prized possession. She took the beer he offered her and she sipped it as she thought out loud on a couple of ways she could improve the duration of output and intensity of his weapon. He is a hero and if she can help him be even more productive then nothing would make her happier. 

“You can really do that?” He asked.

“Of course.”

He grinned. “I see why Ava and Sara call you the Lovely Luthor.”

Lena let her dimples speak for her as she continued to tinker away and enjoy the man’s company.

  
  
  


Yvette and Nia painted Barry and Brainy’s nails and toes. They jokingly bickered over whose manicure and pedicure looked best. 

Nia would say that Brainy looks great with blue polish.

Yvette would say that Barry looks great with red and yellow.

  
  


Carter was playing on the floor with two of the world’s happiest dogs. Alice and Enzo were just so happy that Carter loved them and enjoyed playing as much as they did. 

  
  
  
  
  


In the middle of the night Kara stretched and placed a kiss on Cat’s shoulder. She was sleeping and woke to the sweet gesture. “Mmmm.” Was all Cat could manage.

The alien laughed quietly. “Mmmmhmm.” She kissed her shoulder again and then up her neck. The woman moaned and tilted her head so Kara could have more access to her throat.

Kara licked and sucked gently at the woman’s skin and gently massaged her hips with her strong hands.

Cat listened to the waves outside and the beating of her own heart going wild in her chest. 

Kara sat up and straddled her. Bathed in moonlight and dim cabin light from across the room. She leaned down and devoured Cat like she was starving for her.

She kissed her all over and nipped and tasted her. She dipped her tongue between wet, aching folds, and sucked at her throbbing clit and didn’t stop until she pushed her away only to be pulled back in for a searing, dripping kiss. 

Kara laughed as Cat collapsed next to her and sighed loudly.

“Same.” She commented and laid down next to her.

Cat watched her. She’s not looking forward to going back to the bullpen. These days with Carter, Kara and with everyone here...it’s all been amazing and she wishes she had come over days earlier like Kara had asked. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kara asked quietly.

“About this trip. Thank you for inviting us.”

Kara grinned at her and kissed her forehead. “I would have never heard the end of it from you or Eliza if I hadn’t.”

“I’d have made you stay late at work once you returned.”

“Yes, and hire a new reporter for me to compete with tirelessly.”

“Definitely.”

“Eliza would’ve made me feel guilty.”

“Guilty as hell.” Cat sleepily replied. 

“I would’ve flown you both here if I hadn’t invited you or if you had resisted my charm and turned down my invite.”

“Me? Resist Sunny Danvers charm?”

Kara giggled into the pillow and kissed Cat’s cheek. 

Cat caressed Kara’s tan face and smiled before wrapping herself up in the warm alien’s embrace and falling back asleep. 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Dusk Till Dawn

Chapter 18

rancordesherzens

Final chapter! Enjoy!

Kara sipped her coffee in her office and swiftly edited her newest article assigned to her by her supervisor William. She supposed he was professional enough and more than adequate. Much better than having Snapper around and grouching at everyone constantly.

Her favorite part though?

He didn’t treat her differently because of her relationship with Cat. Also, surprisingly he turned out to be a romantic dope that looked for excuses to talk about his husband, Russell.

She’s pretty sure she’s become guilty of the same exact thing.

Cat has managed to make her a ‘love sick idiot’. Alex’s words, not hers.

Her sister had been teasing her about ever since their vacation months ago to Malibu with their family and friends. Her sister is hardly one to talk with how entirely smitten she is by her own love interest.

She finished her edit, sent it to Mr. Dey’s inbox, and then drained the rest of her mug.

Today she’d planned to finish work on-time, wrap up her patrol of the city early, and then go over to Cat’s to help Carter with a song he’s been practicing his keyboard and have dinner with them. She’s pretty excited regardless of the fact that this has become their routine for more than half of the week for sometime now.

She took a few minutes to read and respond to all of Barry, Lucy, Nia, and Sara’s messages before getting prepped for her next assignment.

Hours later.

Kara rounds the corner from the staircase to visit Cat in her office. This morning she had put on a deep dark blue dress and nice heels just to hear Cat’s heart rate spike. They hadn’t seen each other today and Kara’s excited to hear the beat of her heart up close and see that look in the human’s eyes.

She grins at Eve, “Hey, Eve. I’d like to see Ms. Grant.”

The assistant smiled knowingly at the reporter with the nice outfit and hair in a perfect bun, “Miss Danvers.” She greeted, “We both know that she’s given you free access.”

The alien crinkled her nose playfully, “I just like messing you.”

“I know. Go on in.” She waved her hand dismissively at Kara and returned her attention to her own screen.

Kara nodded at her and quickly walked into Cat’s office. She discreetly locked the door behind her and pressed the red button on the SMART glass control panel closest to the door. The wall shared with the bullpen turned solid white for privacy.

Cat had been watching Kara approach. She would have wrapped up her call a little quicker if she wasn’t currently enjoying verbally eviscerating the woman on the line.

“If you truly believe that I care that her feelings are hurt, just because Catco published the exposé on her then you _both_ are quite delusional.”

Kara sat down and listened to the conversation. She hadn’t been before, trying to focus on only her immediate surroundings. But, now she’s curious and she knows Cat doesn’t mind.

“ _You will be held liable for this slanderous print.”_ The woman spat out.

“My legal team can handle anything you toss at us. She was not traduced by my reporters and I would happily release the article again, despite your little threats of legal action.”

“ _Fuck you, Cat Grant. You will be hearing from our lawyers.”_ The woman ended the call and Cat grinned widely at the response.

“Hello, Darling. How is your day?”

The alien smiled back, “I’ve had a great day. Aaaaand whose day did you just ruin?”

“Oh,” Cat slid her phone onto her desk and looked pleased, “That was Sylvia. She’s Mackenzie Holloway’s Assistant Director.”

Kara nodded, mentally recalling the article released that morning about a slimy CEO and her board that had been illegally pocketing their employee’s pensions. Cat had mentioned the investigation she had one of the reporters doing, but hadn’t really gone into detail. Kara had enjoyed reading that their actions were brought to the light and now they could be thoroughly investigated by law enforcement.

“No wonder she sounded so pleasant.”

Cat laughed. She stood up, straightened her blazer, her skirt, removed her reading glasses, and rounded her desk. She walked past Kara and sat on one of her couches.

Kara got up from the chair and followed her. She leaned in and kissed Cat on the cheek as she sat beside her and draped her strong arm around her shoulders.

Cat turned her face and returned the kiss on Kara’s lips instead and the alien sighed into the contact.

The CEO grinned and kissed her again, deeper still.

Eventually when the younger blonde couldn’t stand it anymore; she wrapped her arm around Cat’s torso and pulled her into her lap with both of her legs draped to one side of her and extending along the cushions. Heels forgotten on the floor. She tasted Cat’s tongue and moaned into the kiss. Her steadily darkening blue eyes glanced down between them and then back up to Cat’s hazel green ones.

“She said it on the phone, but I’d really like to _fuck you Cat Grant.”_

The mogul leaned down and kissed Kara hard, “ _Then_ I can truthfully say that I had a _great_ day too.”

Kara laughed at the quick response and trailed her hand down into Cat’s lap and up her warm thighs. She wasn’t surprised by the wetness she found there. She felt her own heart race with tandem with Cat’s as she worked her up. She thrust her strong digits into her and vibrated her thumb on her swollen clit until she couldn’t come anymore.

Thank Rao for SMART glass walls and soundproofing.

Afterwards Kara carried the woman to her executive bathroom and they cleaned up and straightened their appearances.

Cat watched Kara, in just her underwear, fix her hair back up into a professional bun at human speed. She bit her own lip as she observed her movements. She’s so beautiful and Cat feels so lucky to found her.

Blue eyes glanced over at her and she kissed her soundly on the lips. “What’s on your mind?” The alien asked.

“I’m happy.”

“I am too.” Kara said quietly as she slipped into and zipped her own dress back up.

“I’m sorry it took...diving...that it took _leaving_ to see what I wanted and what I needed most.”

She smoothed out her dress and her blue eyes were warm with love as she watched Cat sit on the bathroom counter still a little disheveled. “What matters is that you came back and we have this.” She leaned in closer and hugged the smaller blonde. “I feel everything with you. I am with you...from dusk till dawn and everything in-between.”

Cat hummed and let herself be held. Melting into the embrace. “We shouldn’t work, but we do. We fit together nicely.”

Kara grinned a bright Sunny Danvers smile at her. All teeth and joy. “We really do.”

“I love you, Kara.”

The alien picked Cat up into a stronger hug that had the woman laughing. Kara said it back in her lilting native Kryptonian tongue.

Kara ending her work day on time just as she had planned. She quickly suited up in the new version, created by one Lena Luthor. It’s form fitting, has nice pants, and armored knee-high boots. When she takes off her glasses the nanites change from her glasses and spread across her body to form her suit. Lena even built an image disruptor into the suit. When she’s in her suit her hair looks shorter, to just above her shoulders, and is three shades lighter than her natural color.

She absolutely loves it.

Supergirl lands next to Susan’s desk in a speeding blur and easily catches the woman’s papers and almost spilled water.

“Dammit.”

Kara laughed and handed back the water to the agent, “Hey.”

Susan smiled, “Hey. How’s it going?”

“Great.”

The agent eyed her and placed her water back where it belonged. She scanned the woman’s suit. Still getting used to it even though Kara playfully showed it off to everyone months ago before they all left the vacation home. “I _still_ miss your legs.”

“They’re _still_ right here.” Kara said back playfully as she side-eyed the woman and scanned the command center screen for ideas of where to start her patrol.

“You know what I mean.” Susan sighed. Dramatically. Needlessly so, but, she wanted to mess with her friend.

“Mmmhmm.” Kara hummed with a smile and made mental notes of what areas and people to incorporate into her route.

“Before you get started on your patrol would you mind running a quick errand for me?”

“What do you need?”

Susan grinned, “Please get me a decent cup of coffee? From Mer’s?”

“Sure.” She floated up slowly and towards the balcony.

She decided to go in as Supergirl since she knows damn well that Alex, Susan, and Winn have all been by in uniform.

Meredith started laughing excitedly as she entered the shop and the handful of patrons were in shock.

“Hello. My friend said you have great coffee and asked me to pick her up a cup before my patrols.”

“Um!” The owner cleared her throat, “Yes! Of course. What kind of coffee did your friend want?”

Kara made a show of squinting at and carefully reading the menu she knows by heart. Sure to order something different than her normal choices. “She wants a large house coffee with cream and two sugars. I’d like a large peppermint and chocolate cappuccino.”

“Okay!” She said excitedly and went to quickly tell her husband, Ethan, that another celebrity has found their way into the shop.

The man peaked his head out to see if it was someone he’d recognize. He almost fell out when it was Supergirl of all people, waving politely at him from the other side of the cash register.

Kara finished her coffee while she waited for Susan’s to finish up. She grinned and left a tip before taking the agent her beverage.

“Here you go.”

Susan jumped. “Christ! Where’d you come from?!?!”

“I scare you even when I walk up at human speed. Can’t win.” She laughed.

“Say my name as you approach or something.” She grabbed at the coffee greedily. After three hearty sips she smiled, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Enjoy. I’ll talk to you later.”

As Kara walked back to her preferred exit Susan yelled out obnoxiously, “Happy patrolling, work wife!!!”

Kara waved and giggled as she floated away. Laughing even harder when she heard Winn nearby, mumble about being totally blind for so long and lamenting to himself.

Alex had been watching them from her office, lovingly rolling her eyes at her sister’s, and her friend’s antics.

Kara helped locate a murder weapon, a lost child, stopped a few robberies, and did the same in surrounding states before heading home to clean up and go to Cat’s for some quality time.

She pulled on a loose button up shirt and jeans and headed to Cat’s.

Carter opened the door and they hugged before he drug her to his room to work on some notes and keys.

Cat waved at Kara before she disappeared. She ordered a dessert to be delivered and then finished up cooking.

After enjoying a meal and getting filled in on each other’s days they all piled up on the largest couch. Carter put on a movie that had a scene with a dog howling along with a song. He paused it, rewound it, and video-called Lena.

Kara laughed into Cat’s shoulder when she realized what he was doing.

Lena happily obliged the teen’s call and was delighted to learn that Alice and Enzo howled right along with the dog on the screen.

Kara carfully floated Carter to his bed to hopefully minimize chances of him waking up in the middle of the night and hearing anything. She floated back the living room and dropped onto the couch next to Cat.

“He’s sleeping really hard.” Kara said.

“Good.” The woman whispered.

Cat caressed both sides of Kara’s tan face and hungrily kissed her full lips.

Kara moaned quietly into the kiss and adjusted herself to lay underneath Cat when slender fingers pushed her down against the expensive piece of furniture.

“I love you.”

Cat slowed down her kisses and looked down at Kara. “I love you, Darling.”

They grinned happily at one another and kept loving each.

Fin

Thank you for reading! This has been so much fun to write and I’ve loved your comments and kudos along the way.

Take care everyone.


End file.
